How To Love
by willis.8894
Summary: [ON HOLD] [12: Queen of His Heart] Sehun telah mengenal Jongin & Kai sejak kecil, namun Jongin pergi dan Sehun perlahan mulai mencintai Kai. Sehun & Kai dijodohkan, tapi sebagai sahabat yg baik Sehun mundur dr perjodohan itu agar Kai bisa dijodohkan dgn gadis yg sahabatnya itu cintai. Bagaimana jika Jongin kembali ke Korea dan dijodohkan dengan Sehun? KaiHun! JongHun!
1. Prologue

**How To Love**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai, Jung Krystal

Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun, Slight!KaiStal

•

•

•

 **RATE: T+**

•••

 **PROLOGUE.**

Pertama kali Sehun bertemu dengan Kim Kai adalah ketika ia berumur 5 tahun. Keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Oh telah bersahabat lama bahkan dari kakek-kakek mereka, itulah yang mempertemukan Sehun dengan Kai, di pesta keluarga.

Sehun kecil dan Kai kecil sama-sama bosan dengan pesta itu dan berusaha menyelinap keluar, di kolong meja makanlah mereka bertemu dan merencanakan petualangan menyelinap mereka.

Dan disitulah persahabatan mereka dimulai.

Sehun sering bermain dengan Kai dan ia baru mengetahui bahwa Kai memiliki kakak kembar bernama Jongin. Jongin sangat berbeda dengan Kai, bahkan dalam sekali lihat Sehun kecil bisa membedakan mana Jongin dan mana Kai meskipun mereka adalah kembar identik.

Jongin adalah anak yang begitu tenang dan tertutup. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku-buku tebal yang saat itu Sehun kecil tak mengerti sama sekali. Ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah dan belajar banyak hal.

Kai adalah anak yang begitu aktif dan bebas. Ia menyukai petualangan dan selalu mengajak Sehun bertualang ke segala tempat, mencari harta karun di Mansion Kim, berkemah di taman belakang Mansion Kim, bertualang di ruangan kerja Ayah Sehun… begitu banyak petualangan yang seru yang mereka lalui bersama. Sangat berbeda dengan Jongin.

Meski begitu, Sehun bersahabat baik dengan kedua kembar yang bertolak belakang itu. Sehun menyukai ketika Jongin mengajarinya bermain piano, membaca, menulis, dan berhitung. Ia menyukai ketika Jongin membacakan cerita untuknya hingga ia tertidur. Ia menyukai ketika ketenangan dalam diri Jongin. Senyum lembut dan mata Jongin yang terlihat cerdas itu adalah favorite Sehun kecil.

Sehun juga menyukai setiap petualangan yang ia lalui dengan Kai. Ia menyukai ketika Kai melindunginya dari anak-anak lain yang mengejeknya dan mengganggunya. Ia menyukai semua ide-ide aneh Kai tentang petualangan mereka. Ia menyukai bermain dan berlari ke sana kemari dengan Kai. Ia menyukai tawa lepas dan mata berani yang menyukai tantangan milik Kai itu.

Jongin dan Kai membuat hidup Sehun kecil begitu berwarna. Meski ia sering ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya pergi untuk urusan bisnis, Sehun kecil sama sekali tak kesepian karena ada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sehun kecil adalah anak semata-wayang, ia tak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara. Karena itu Sehun kecil heran begitu menyadari bahwa Jongin dan Kai sangat tidak dekat. Mereka sering bertengkar –biasanya diawali oleh Kai– dan Sehun tak mengerti kenapa mereka sama sekali tak bisa akur bahkan untuk hal sekecil apapun. Hal ini cukup membuat Sehun kecil kewalahan karena Kai tak menyukai ketika Sehun bersama dengan Jongin dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi semua bisa berjalan dengan baik, Sehun kecil berhasil membagi waktunya dengan si kembar itu dengan adil.

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Sehun membuka matanya dan terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar suara alarm jamnya. Ia mematikan alarm di meja nakasnya itu bahkan tanpa membuka matanya. Mata cokelat hazelnya mengintip sedikit melihat jam itu dan erangan halus keluar dari bibir mungilnya menyadari ia harus bersiap-siap ke kampus.

Pria manis itu duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang berteger di meja nakas, disamping jamnya. Itu fotonya bersama Kai dan Jongin ketika umur mereka 8 tahun, diambil dari salah satu pesta keluarga mereka. Ia berumur 21 tahun sekarang, telah 16 tahun berlalu sejak ia bertemu dengan Kai dan Jongin pertama kali.

Jarinya mengelus wajah Jongin yang hanya tersenyum kecil disamping kanannya itu. "Apa kabarmu, Kim Jongin? Apa kau masih mengingatku?" bisik Sehun pelan.

Mata Sehun menutup ketika kenangan akan Jongin kembali menyelinap ke dalam benaknya, perpisahannya dengan sahabatnya itu 13 tahun lalu.

" _Kau akan pergi? Kau benar-benar anak pergi dari Korea?" tanya Sehun kecil yang masih terengah-engah dan matanya mulai basah._

 _Kai memberitahu Sehun bahwa Jongin akan pergi dari Korea. Ia takkan lagi bersama-sama mereka mulai besok. Dan mendengar itu, Sehun langsung berlari dari taman komplek menuju ke Mansion Kim sekuat tenaga. Ia perlu bertemu Jongin!_

 _Jongin menatapnya, tampak begitu tenang sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang berantakan karena berlari dan angin menerpa rambutnya. Si sulung Kim itu menarik Sehun dengan lembut dan mendudukannya di kasurnya, ia menuangkan segelas air untuk Sehun._

" _Minum dulu, Sehunnie," kata Jongin pelan dan tenang._

 _Sehun tak ingin minum. Ia ingin penjelasan. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri ia membutuhkan minum, jadi ia langsung menegak air yang diberikan oleh Jongin._

" _Kau akan pergi," kata Sehun menatap sekeliling, menyadari kamar Jongin lebih kosong dari biasanya. Butir-butir air mata Sehun mulai terjatuh di pipi mulusnya._

" _Aku harus pergi. Ayah dan Ibu mengirimku pergi ke luar negri untuk belajar," kata Jongin mengusap air mata Sehun yang tak berhenti mengalir._

" _Di sini juga Nini bisa belajar!" protes Sehun tampak marah tapi justru air matanya semakin mengalir deras._

" _Aku tak tahu. Mereka mengirimku ke New York, aku tinggal dengan Kakek dan Nenek disana."_

" _Apa kau takkan kembali lagi?" tanya Sehun menatap Jongin memelas._

" _Aku tak tahu."_

 _Sehun memeluk Jongin erat dan mulai menangis keras. Jongin tampak terkejut, tapi ia balas memeluk tubuh kecil Sehun sama eratnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun yang bergetar hebat._

" _Kau akan melupakanku. Kau akan punya teman baru disana dan melupakanku," kata Sehun terisak keras, teredam dalam pelukan Jongin._

" _Aku takkan melupakanmu, aku pastikan itu," kata Jongin lirih namun pasti._

 _Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin. "Janji?" tanya Sehun masih sedikit terisak, menawarkan kelingkingnya._

" _Aku berjanji," jawab Jongin mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada Sehun. "Kita akan bertukar surat, jadi kita takkan melupakan satu sama lain."_

 _Sehun tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata, mengangguk-angguk keras menyetujui saran Jongin itu._

 _Jongin menepati janjinya, ia mengirimi Sehun surat setiap minggu dan Sehun selalu membalasnya. Mereka begitu dekat meski terpisah jarak yang begitu jauh. Jongin tak pernah kembali ke Korea, tidak saat natal sekalipun. Tapi mereka tetap bertukar kabar._

 _Hingga semua itu terhenti begitu saja. Ketika umur Sehun mencapai 12 tahun, tiba-tiba suratnya pada Jongin tak lagi berbalas. Sehun masih mengingat bagaimana ia menangis seminggu lamanya karena Jongin tak lagi membalas suratnya._

 _Kai menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Jongin dan berhenti mengiriminya surat, mengatakan Jongin pasti sudah melupakannya dan tak lagi peduli padanya —ini membuat Sehun menangis semakin kencang dan harus disuguhkan es krim dan dua kotak susu stroberi dulu oleh Kai baru Sehun berhenti menangis—._

 _Sehun tak mendengarkan Kai, Sehun masih mengirimi Jongin surat selama 6 bulan lamanya setelah Jongin berhenti membalas suratnya sebelum ia berhenti sepenuhnya._

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, ia menatap pantulan cermin itu namun itu malah membuatnya semakin merindukan Jongin.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Jongin-ah. Aku merindukanmu, Sahabatku," bisik Sehun dan setetes air mata gagal ditahannya.

Sehun membuka seluruh bajunya dan berdiri dibawah pancuran air, membiarkan air mata penuh kerinduannya mengalir di pipinya. Tidak setiap hari Sehun merindukan Jongin, tapi kadang ada saatnya ia begitu merindukan Jongin. Sahabatnya. Karena sampai detik ini tak ada yang menggantikan Jongin. Takkan ada yang bisa menggantikan Jongin.

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya begitu rapih, sudah dengan tas ranselnya. Ia menemukan Kai yang duduk di dapur dengan kopi hanya menggunakan boxer. Rambutnya berantakan jelas tampak habis bangun tidur dan abs cokelatnya itu terpampang dengan indah.

Sehun dan Kai tinggal di apartemen yang sama sejak mereka menginjak bangku kuliah, sudah merasa bosan tinggal di Mansion mereka masing-masing.

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak merona melihat tubuh Kai itu. _Kau sudah sering melihatnya, Oh Sehun! Berhenti merona seperti itu!_

"Pagi," gumam Sehun menyapa sambil membuat kopinya.

"Pagi," balas Kai sebelum menyeruput kopinya. "Kupikir kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

Itu benar, Sehun adalah mahasiswa berprestasi, berbeda dengan Kai yang begitu santai dan nilainya pas-pasan. Kini Sehun tengah menyusun skripsinya sedangkan Kai masih menikmati semester 7-nya dengan bermain-main.

"Ada janji bimbingan dengan dosen," jawab Sehun sambil membuat sarapan untuknya dan Kai.

Kai bergumam mengerti dan kembali meminum kopinya.

Pintu kamar Kai terbuka dan seorang wanita seksi keluar dari sana, telah berpakaian rapih. Sehun mengamati dalam diam ketika wanita itu menghampiri Kai dan menciumnya dalam. Pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke masakannya, mengabaikan hatinya yang kembali hancur untuk beratus kalinya karena cintanya pada sahabatnya tak berbalas.

Ya, Oh Sehun mencintai Kim Kai, sahabatnya sendiri.

Sehun berumur 14 tahun ketika ia mulai melihat Kai dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia mulai menyadari Kai begitu tampan dibawah sinar matahari, jantungnya mulai berdetak begitu keras setiap Kai merangkulnya atau menggenggam tangannya, ia mulai cemburu ketika anak-anak perempuan mendekati Kai dan mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Saat itulah Sehun menyadari ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kim Kai, dan itu menyakitkan.

Karena Sehun tahu cintanya tak mungkin berbalas. Kai adalah pria normal yang menyukai wanita, ia tidak seperti Sehun yang menyukai sesama pria. Tentu Kai tak masalah ketika Sehun mengaku bahwa ia seorang _gay_. Kai bahkan menghajar siapapun yang berani mengejek Sehun karena ia seorang gay. Tapi itu tak merubah kenyataan bahwa cinta Sehun tak pernah berbalas.

Apalagi sekarang Kai telah mencintai seseorang. Seorang wanita cantik yang tak bisa Sehun tandingi.

Suara pintu apartemen mereka tertutup membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia melirik Kai yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil meminum kopinya.

"Kupikir kau mencintai Krystal," kata Sehun pelan meletakkan sarapan Kai di hadapan pria itu dan duduk di depan Kai untuk menyantap sarapannya sendiri.

"Itu memang benar," jawab Kai tersenyum bagai orang bodoh yang buta akan cinta.

"Dan setahuku wanita tadi bukanlah Krystal," komentar Sehun.

Kai menyeringai mendengar itu. "Oh, Sehunnie. Sehunnie-ku yang polos. Aku ini pria dengan kebutuhan seksual dan Soojung terus menolakku. Aku butuh pelampiasan, Sehunnie sayang," kata Kai dengan nada dibuat-buat.

 _Sehunnie-ku. Sehunnie sayang_.

Jantung Sehun berdetak keras dan wajahnya merona mendengarnya. Karena Kim Kai memanggilnya _sayang_. Memanggilnya _Sehunnie-ku_ , sesuatu yang menunjukkan kepemilikan.

 _Sadarlah, Oh Sehun! Itu tak memiliki arti apa-apa! Kim Kai tak mencintaimu! Berhenti berharap! Kai bahkan memanggilnya Soojung dan bukan Krystal lagi!_

Tawa Kai membuyarkan medan perang yang terjadi di dalam pikiran Sehun. Sehun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan bingung tapi Kai malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menusuk pipinya.

"Kau merona! Serius, Sehun, kau benar-benar polos!" kata Kai tertawa membuat Sehun cemberut.

Sehun memukul tangan Kai yang mencolok pipinya dan memasang wajah dongkolnya, mulai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Kau seharusnya tak seperti itu, Kai. Jika kau mencintai Krystal, kau takkan meniduri orang lain," kata Sehun menasehati.

Kai langsung berhenti tertawa dan menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, aku berusaha menahannya. Tapi kemarin aku benar-benar frustasi dengan Soojung jadi yah, aku mencari pelampiasan."

Sehun hanya tersenyum meski hatinya terasa teriris mendengar itu. Ia tahu itu. Biasanya Kai selalu membawa teman tidurnya setiap hari, tapi ini pertama kalinya dalam seminggu Kai membawa teman tidur lagi.

 _Kai benar-benar mencintai Krystal sampai mau melakukan itu_.

Pria cantik itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Kai lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya membuat pria tan itu mengerang sebal.

"Sehun!" protesnya tapi tak menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, Kai. Tenang saja," kata Sehun menyemangati lalu melahap habis sarapannya dan kopinya.

Kai tersenyum padanya dan Sehun tahu pandangan terima kasih Kai itu. Kai memang tak pernah mengatakannya, tapi 16 tahun mengenal pria ini, Sehun bisa membaca Kai bahkan kata-kata yang tak terucap sekalipun.

"Dan karena aku sudah menyemangatimu dan membuatkanmu sarapan, kau harus mencuci piring," kata Sehun bangkit berdiri dan memakai ranselnya.

"Itu tak adil!" protes Kai merengek.

"Tidak adil? Itu sangat adil!" protes Sehun menatap tajam sahabatnya itu lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Dan aku hampir terlambat!"

Kai mendengus lalu mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Baiklah, _Princess_."

Sehun tersenyum senang dan memeluk Kai kilat sebelum berlari keluar dari apartemen mereka itu. Berseru 'Aku berangkat!' sebelum menutup pintu apartemen mereka.

Pria cantik itu keluar gedung apartemen mereka dan menatap langit cerah diatas kepalanya itu.

Kai mencintai Krystal, itu adalah kenyataan yang tak bisa Sehun sangkal. Sehun telah lama bersama-sama dengan Kai, ia mengenal Kai lebih baik dari siapapun. Saat Kai melihat Krystal pertama kalinya, Sehun tahu itu bukan ketertarikan sesaat. Itu bukan sekedar memenangkan target untuk naik ke tempat tidurnya. Tidak, ini jauh lebih dalam dari semua itu. Kai sudah jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Pada seorang Jung Soojung.

Krystal adalah primadona di fakultas Kai, di Fakultas Ekonomi & Bisnis. Sehun tak terlalu sering melihatnya berhubung ia kuliah di Fakultas Ilmu & Budaya. Tapi bahkan hingga di fakultas Sehun, reputasi Krystal bisa terdengar. Anak bungsu keluarga Jung yang begitu cantik, dingin, percaya diri. Tak tersentuh, tak bercela. Ia bukan seorang jalang yang berganti-ganti teman tidur, tidak sama sekali. Krystal adalah wanita yang terhormat dengan standar yang tinggi. Idola orang-orang baik wanita apalagi pria. Ia seorang wanita yang bersinar terang dan berkilau bagaikan kristal mewah nan mahal. Seseorang yang berharga.

Sampai kapanpun Sehun takkan bisa mengalahkan Krystal untuk menarik hati Kai. Sampai kapanpun Kai takkan memandangnya seperti Sehun memandang Kai. Sampai kapanpun… perasaannya takkan berbalas.

Apakah ini waktunya untuk berpindah hati? Apakah ia bisa berpindah hati setelah memendam rasa 7 tahun lamanya?

 _Jongin, jika kau tahu ini, apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?_ Batin Sehun menatap langit cerah itu. _Aku merindukanmu, Sahabatku._

 **e)(o**

• **TBC/Hold/Delete?•**

Selagi dapet off kerja, aku mutusin buat mulai nulis cerita yang udah lama ada diotakku ini. Cast-nya Kim Twins x Sehun lagi nih. Heuheuheuheuheu.

Belom keliatan konfliknya, ya? Ini masih prologue, jadi sabar aja yah :D

Sedikit spoiler warning:  
This story cointain: **Kind & Gentle!Sehun, Asshole!Kai, Gentleman!Jongin, Cold outside but warm inside!Krystal**

 **-willis.8894**


	2. 01 It Hurts

**How To Love**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai, Jung Krystal

Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun, Slight!KaiStal

•

•

•

 **RATE: T+**

•••

 **CHAPTER ONE: IT HURTS.**

Sehun merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal itu. Ia telah mendekam di perpustakaan selama 6 jam lamanya untuk mengerjakan skripsinya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan Sehun harus segera kembali ke apartemennya untuk bersiap-siap makan malam keluarga.

Makan malam keluarga Kim dan Oh adalah kegiatan rutin yang hampir tiga bulan sekali dilaksanakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi lama bahkan ketika Sehun masih kecil.

 _Kai perlu diingatkan,_ batin Sehun.

Sehun selalu bertugas memastikan Kai hadir dalam makan malam itu. Ia yang selalu mengingatkan Kai dan menyeret Kai ke tempat makan malam selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Biasanya mereka hanya menampakan batang hidung mereka lalu mencoba kabur dengan berbagai alasan kreatif –dan bodoh meski keduanya tak menyadari– yang mereka berikan pada orang tua mereka.

Pria manis itu mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon sahabatnya itu.

" _Ada apa, Hun?"_ suara Kai di sebrang sana menjawab.

"Kau dimana? Jam 7 ada makan malam keluarga."

" _Umm— aku tak bisa datang. Ada kuliah malam."_

"Kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah malam hari ini, Kai. Jangan membohongiku," kata Sehun mendengus.

" _Ini tiba-tiba! Dosennya baru saja menghubungi!"_

"Kau tahu orang tuamu takkan segan untuk memeriksa kampus, kan? Cukup menurut saja dan katakan kau dimana," kata Sehun sebal.

 _Enak saja dia ingin kabur sendirian. Takkan kubiarkan, huft!_

" _Kai~~ Ayo, kita bermain satu ronde lagi~~"_

Sehun membeku mendengar suara wanita yang manja dan menggoda itu. Ia memang terlihat polos, tapi Sehun tak sepolos itu –bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa tetap polos jika memiliki sahabat semesum Kai– hingga tak tahu apa maksud perkataan wanita itu.

 _Jadi ini yang Kai lakukan seharian? Marathon seks?_

Dada Sehun terasa teremas, matanya terasa begitu panas dan perlahan air mata mulai mengalir tanpa tertahankan. Sehun harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit setiap kali mengetahui Kai menyetubuhi orang lain. Tapi tetap, meskipun begitu rasanya tetap sangat menyakitkan bagi Sehun. Bagai luka yang belum tertutup tapi kembali dikoyak lalu dikoyak dan terus dikoyak hingga tak lagi berbentuk dan terlihat menjijikan.

" _Pulanglah, aku ada urusan setelah ini."_

Suara Kai yang terdengar sedikit jauh dan Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan dengan mulut terkatup rapat, tak ingin ada isakan yang keluar.

 _Pulanglah. Berarti mereka ada di apartemen sekarang_.

" _Hun, aku—"_

Sehun tak mendengarkan lagi. Ia langsung memutuskan sambungan itu sepihak ketika Kai bicara. Mungkin Kai kebingungan sekarang dengan sikap Sehun. Sehun juga menyadari ia sangat kekanak-kanakan bertingkah seperti ini. Ia tak berhak marah dengan apa yang Kai lakukan seharian ini, itu bagian hidup Kai yang tak boleh disentuh oleh Sehun.

Tapi tetap, meski tahu tingkahnya tak sepantasnya, Sehun tetap keras kepala dan mematikan ponselnya. Ia tahu Kai pasti akan mencoba menghubunginya dan Sehun sedang tak ingin berbicara dengan Kai saat ini.

 _Hanya sebentar, untuk rehat hatiku,_ batin Sehun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat manis diatas meja panjang perpustakaan itu. Perpustakaan itu cukup sepi sore hari ini, kondisi yang paling Sehun sukai lebih dari apapun. Ini membuatnya merasa memiliki tempat yang luas dan besar, membantunya berpikir jernih bahkan ketika hatinya sakit karena Kim Kai.

Pria manis itu cemberut mengingat cinta pertamanya –dan cinta tak berbalas selama 7 tahun– itu. Dalam otaknya ia mengutuki sahabatnya yang mesum dan kelebihan hormon seksual itu. Ia juga memukuli Kai habis-habisan dalam imajinasinya yang fantastis itu. Setelah Kai K.O, Sehun akan mengubur Kai dengan tumpukan rilakumma –Kai benci boneka itu, jadi itu bahan yang bagus untuk dipakai mengubur Kai–. Lalu setelah itu, Sehun membayangkan Kai memeluk kakinya sambil menangis ala drama memohon pengampunannya.

 _Huh, itu gambaran yang sangat bagus,_ pikir Sehun mengangguk puas pada imajinasinya sendiri.

Meski Sehun tahu bahwa itu tak pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Ego Kai terlalu tinggi untuk memohon dan tubuh Sehun terlalu kurus untuk bisa menang melawan tubuh Kai yang cukup berotot itu.

 _Mungkin lain kali aku benar-benar harus mencoba memukul Kai hingga dia jera,_ pikir Sehun mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia takkan bisa menang adu fisik dengan Kai. _Aku bisa pinjam pisau Kyungsoo-hyung untuk memukulnya,_ pikirnya lagi mengangguk-angguk. _Pisau untuk memukul, huh? Inovasi yang bagus._

Pada akhirnya imajinasi tetaplah imajinasi, tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk menghibur hati Sehun yang terluka karena semua tingkah idiot Kai. Panggil dia sadistik, tapi memang menyiksa Kai dalam imajinasinya sangat menghibur Sehun.

 _Tche, Kai lebih sadistik dariku. Ia terus-terusan menyakitiku tanpa absen satu haripun,_ batin Sehun dongkol.

Sehun berdecak dan duduk dengan tegap. Ia baru saja menghabiskan hampir 30 menit hanya untuk menyiksa Kai di otaknya. Ia harus segera pulang dan bersiap-siap sekarang juga.

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Sehun tiba di apartemen mereka, suara TV terdengar ketika ia baru saja masuk. Ia menemukan Kai sudah mandi tapi hanya memakai boxer dan baju hitam tipis. Kai memang tak suka berlama-lama dalam pakaian formal, itu tak mengherankan. Ia baru akan memakainya ketika mau berangkat.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang," sapa Kai melirik Sehun.

Sehun hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

"Ada apa dengan ponselmu? Tadi tiba-tiba terputus dan aku tak bisa menghubungimu," kata Kai heran.

Sehun pura-pura tak mendengar dan sibuk di dapur. "Apa? Tadi kau ngomong apa?" tanya Sehun polos.

Kai menatapnya sejenak, tampak aneh dengan sikap Sehun sebelum menggeleng. "Lebih baik kau cepat mandi. Tuan Putri sepertimu mandinya sangat lama," komentar Kai.

 _Otak dan kepekaanmu responnya lebih lama daripada waktu mandiku,_ balas Sehun membatin dongkol.

Ah, jangan heran, ini salah satu kebiasaan Sehun. Selain menyiksa Kai di imajinasinya, ia juga suka menghina Kai dalam otaknya jika ia benar-benar lelah menghadapi kelakuan Kai itu. Hal-hal itu penghiburan baginya, jadi maklumi saja.

Sehun tak merespon atau mendebat Kai secara verbal dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap sebelum Kai kembali berkomentar karena ia lamban.

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Kai dan Sehun berada di dalam mobil untuk menuju salah satu restoran Prancis terbaik di kota Seoul itu. Musik mengalun dengan lembut di mobil itu, mengisi keheningan diantara keduanya. Kai yang menyetir sedangkan Sehun pura-pura tidur karena ia sedang tak ingin bicara apapun dengan Kai saat ini.

"Hei, Hun," panggil Kai pelan, mencolok pipi Sehun.

Sehun langsung memukul tangan Kai dan meliriknya tajam. Kai pasti berpikir Sehun marah karena tidurnya diganggu.

 _Itu lebih baik daripada ia tahu aku marah soal marathon seksnya,_ pikir Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun galak, mencoba benar-benar terlihat segalak yang ia bisa.

Tapi sebagaimanapun usahanya, Kai tak pernah terintimidasi dengan Sehun. Sekarangpun tak ada beda. Sahabat mesumnya itu malah menyeringai dan mencoba menahan tawanya melihat ekspressi galak Sehun itu.

"Berhenti mencoba galak, Hun. Kau malah makin terlihat seperti anak kucing," kata Kai tertawa.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Pria manis itu melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang muka, matanya dipejamkan untuk kembali akting pura-pura tidur.

"Hei, jangan tidur lagi," kata Kai mencolok pipi Sehun lagi.

 _Tsk, kenapa Kai suka sekali mencolok pipiku? Ia seharusnya mencolok lubangku saja— WHOA WHOA OH SEHUN! BERHENTI DISANA!_

"Aku mendengar kabar," kata Kai melanjutkan, jelas tak menyadari pikiran miring Sehun itu.

"Tentang apa?"

"Katanya Jongin akan kembali ke Korea," kata Kai melirik Sehun sekilas untuk mengetahui reaksi sahabatnya itu lalu kembali menatap lurus ke jalanan.

Sehun membeku mendengar itu. Roda-roda gigi dalam otaknya berhenti sejenak mendengar kabar itu.

 _Jongin… akan kembali…?_

Jantung Sehun bertalu keras begitu kabar itu diterima oleh otaknya. Roda-roda gigi yang tadi berhenti kini kembali bekerja, berputar jauh lebih cepat sebelumnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan bermunculan dalam otaknya dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan begitu cepat.

 _Apakah Jongin masih mengingatnya?_

 _Bagaimana penampilan Jongin sekarang?_

 _Apakah Jongin mau bertemu kembali dengannya?_

 _Apakah Jongin mau kembali bicara dengannya?_

 _Bagaimana pendapat Jongin jika melihatnya sekarang?_

Masih begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya bagai ombak tinggi yang menerjangnya. Melahapnya. Membuatnya tenggelam. Membuatnya sulit bernafas. Sehun tak bisa dengan baik menyadari kondisi sekitarnya, yang ia lihat hanya putih.

"—HUN! OH SEHUN!"

Seruan Kai itu berhasil menarik diri Sehun pada kesadarannya. Sehun membuka lebar matanya yang entah sejak kapan terpejam tapi yang pengelihatannya tidak terlalu jelas, terhalang oleh tabir air matanya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan, Sehun mulai menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Kai sudah menepikan mobil mereka, duduk menghadap kepadanya dan tampak cemas.

"Hei, kau ok sekarang?" tanya Kai cemas, meremas bahu Sehun pelan.

Sehun sedikit terengah, ia membuka mulutnya untuk menelan udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Mencoba menormalkan pernafasannya. Kai merangkulnya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut, dahi Kai bersandar pada bahu Sehun yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau menakutiku," bisik Kai namun menghela nafas lega karena Sehun kini mulai normal kembali.

"Maaf," kata Sehun begitu pelan dan serak, menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Kai.

"Sudah terlalu lama kau seperti ini, aku sampai lupa seberapa menakutkannya melihatmu dalam kondisi ini."

Sehun tahu itu. Kai dan Sehun selalu bersama, tak terpisahkan. Kai peduli pada Sehun jauh lebih yang orang-orang kira, jauh lebih dari apa yang orang-orang lihat. Dan Sehun sangat tahu seberapa takutnya Kai melihat Sehun kumat seperti itu. Sehun ingat pertama kalinya Sehun seperti itu ketika Jongin tak lagi membalas suratnya, _itu juga pertama kalinya Kai menangis untuk Sehun._

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang," kata Sehun pelan.

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Sehun untuk menatapnya. Kekhawatiran masih tak menghilang sedikitpun dari wajah Kai. Pria tan itu tampak tak yakin dengan perkataan Sehun, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak mendebat. Ia hanya menghapus air mata Sehun dengan lembut, mengecup pelipisnya, dan meremas pelan bahunya. Setelah itu Kai kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan melajukannya perlahan dengan satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sehun sangat tersanjung dengan semua kelembutan dan perhatian Kai. Jarang sekali Kai seperti ini, semakin dewasa mereka semakin jarang saling kontak fisik. Tidak terlalu jarang, masih cukup sering, tapi tak sesering ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak. Dan terakhir kali Kai menyentuhnya seperti ini mungkin satu atau dua tahun lalu ketika Sehun sedang sakit.

Kai adalah sahabat terbaik Sehun, ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena itu. Dan seterusnya, hingga akhir hayatnya mungkin Kai hanya akan tetap menjadi sahabat Sehun. Tidak lebih.

 _Dan itu menyakitkan_.

 **e)(o**

Sehun dan Kai tiba di restoran itu terlambat beberapa menit. Kai langsung mengatakan nama reservasinya dan pelayan restoran itu mengantarkan keduanya ke salah satu ruang pribadi yang disediakan. Kedua orang tua Sehun dan Kai sudah ada disana, menunggu mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" sambut Oh Seunghwan, ayah Sehun itu dengan ramah.

Kedua pria muda itu memberi salam pada keempat orang tua itu sebelum duduk berdampingan di tempat yang tersedia. Seperti biasa, orang tua membicarakan soal bisnis. Jika mereka meminta pendapat Kai, maka Kai akan menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan lalu Sehun akan menyikutnya pelan, mengingatkannya untuk menjaga sikap. Mereka takkan menanyakan pendapat Sehun karena Sehun memutuskan untuk tak ikut campur dengan perusahaan keluarganya dan memutar kemudi ke Sastra Korea.

"Sebenarnya, ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian berdua," kata Kim Youngmin, Ayah Kai itu pada kedua pemuda itu.

Sehun dan Kai yang daritadi sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing dibawah meja mengangkat wajah mereka, menatap Ayah Kai itu dengan bingung dan tak tertarik.

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini cukup lama dan memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekarang," kata Ibu Sehun menatap anaknya penuh sayang itu.

"Melakukan… sekarang?" tanya Sehun bingung dengan perkataan Ibunya itu.

"Ya, kalian sudah besar dan Sehun akan lulus semester ini. Jadi Kai, Sehun, kami memutuskan agar kalian bertunangan tahun ini," kata Ibu Kai memberitahu.

"Tentu saja kalian akan menikah nanti, setelah Kai lulus kuliah," kata Ayah Sehun menambahkan.

Sehun dan Kai membeku di tempat untuk sesaat, tampak terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi dengan kabar yang tiba-tiba dan tak terduga bagi mereka itu. Jantung Sehun berdetak begitu keras seakan seluruh orang di ruangan itu bisa mendengarnya, wajahnya merona malu hingga ke kupingnya, dan tangannya mulai bergetar. Apakah ini kenyataan? Apakah ia benar-benar dijodohkan dengan Kai? Ini artinya ia akan menjadi istri Kai? Impiannya benar-benar akan menjadi nyata?

 _Dijodohkan dengan Kai…_

Sehun hanya menunduk, senyum cantiknya itu tak tertahankan. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ini. Perutnya bergejolak, darahnya mengalir deras penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, kelebatan impian berkeluarga dengan Kai bermunculan di benaknya.

 _Dunia terasa begitu indah dan hidup bagi Oh Sehun detik ini juga_.

Suara gebrakan meja mengejutkan Sehun dan menariknya dari fantasinya. Ia menatap horor Kai yang menggebrak meja dan tampak begitu marah.

 _Oh, benar. Kai…_

"Aku tak setuju ini! Kalian tak bisa seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan Sehun!" seru Kai mengamuk.

"Ini harus, Kai! Ini cara termudah melakukan _merger_ dengan Huntak Grup!" kata Ayah Kai tak terima dengan sikap Kai ini.

"Dan menjadikan kami boneka kalian? Tidak akan!" seru Kai. "Lakukan sesuka kalian, tapi aku menolaknya! Aku akan mengacaukan semuanya jika kalian memaksa!" katanya lagi dan pergi keluar, membanting pintu ruangan itu dengan keras.

Hati Sehun begitu hancur berkeping-keping melihat reaksi Kai itu. Melihat bagaimana Kai menolak ini mentah-mentah dan tampak begitu benci dengan perjodohan ini. Bahkan Sehun bisa melihat kejijikan yang tersembunyi dalam pancaran mata Kai.

 _Kai jijik dijodohkan denganku, huh? Tentu saja dia adalah pria normal yang menyukai wanita,_ batin Sehun miris.

Suasana hening setelah kepergian Kai itu. Sehun berdehem pelan, menarik perhatian para orang tua itu.

"Kai menyukai putri bungsu dari keluarga Jung, mungkin Paman dan Bibi bisa menjodohkannya dengan Jung Soojung," kata Sehun mengusulkan dengan baik-baik.

 _Mulut bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan! Kai bisa menjadi milikmu tapi kau malah melepaskan kesempatan ini!_

"Huntak Grup juga membutuhkan _merger,_ Sehun. Jika tidak, perusahaan keluargmu takkan tertolong," kata Ibu Kai memberitahu.

Sehun menatap kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya menatapnya merasa bersalah. Ayahnya tampak begitu datar, tapi Sehun bisa membaca Ayahnya juga sedikit banyak merasa bersalah menggunakannya seperti ini.

"Aku tak masalah dijodohkan dengan yang lain," kata Sehun pada akhirnya, berusaha sesantai mungkin seakan itu bukan hal besar.

 _Kau bodoh, Oh Sehun. Kau harus berhenti bicara._

"Kau tak masalah?" tanya Ayahnya ragu.

Sehun mengangguk santai. "Aku tak memiliki orang yang kusukai, berbeda dengan Kai. Jadi kurasa itu bukan hal besar."

 _Lebih tepatnya orang yang kusukai sibuk mencintai wanita lain_ , koreksi Sehun membatin. Merasa begitu miris.

Kedua orang tuanya tampak begitu lega mendengar jawabannya sedangkan Kedua orang tua Kai menatapnya tampak bangga dengan jawabannya ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan mengatur perjodohan Kai dengan putri bungsu keluarga Jung itu," kata Ayah Kai mengangguk puas.

"Dan kami juga akan mencarikan pria yang cocok untuk Sehun nantinya," kata Ibu Kai mengusak rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, mengabaikan rasa sakit di dalam dirinya.

 _Jangan menangis. Sedikit lagi._

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," kata Sehun bangkit berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk, memberi salam pada keempat orang tua itu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, Hunnie," kata Ibunya mengecup kening anaknya itu sebelum Sehun pergi.

Pria berkulit putih susu nan bersih itu keluar dari restoran dan udara dingin menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Ia tak membawa mantel, hanya memakai setelan formal dengan jas sedangkan sekarang sudah masuk November, udara cukup dingin apalagi ketika malam. Sialnya, mobil Kai tidak ada lagi disana, Kai sudah meninggalkannya sendiri.

 _Kim Kai idiot, ini bukan salahku tapi kenapa aku juga kena imbasnya,_ pikir Sehun menggerutu karena sikap tempramental dan kekanak-kanakan Kai.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, sedikit terlihat kepulan udara dingin yang langsung menghilang. Udara dingin mulai semakin terasa dikulitnya, wajahnya terasa sedikit kebas. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit malam Seoul yang gelap tanpa bintang itu.

 _Segelap hatiku. Segelap hariku. Segelap kulit Kai yang idiot itu._

Ia mendengus dengan pikirannya itu. Lagi-lagi pikirannya kembali pada Kai padahal yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah memikirkan apapun selain Kai. Apapun selain sahabat hitam, mesum, idiot, tak peka, dan kekanak-kanakan yang telah meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa mantel pada malam hari bulan November di tengah kota Seoul.

 _Sialan, malam ini benar-benar dingin. Harus segera mencari taksi,_ pikir Sehun.

Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan mengingat bahwa ia tak membawa dompet. Ia hanya membawa diri dan ponsel. Ia selalu seperti itu setiap makan malam, ia tak suka dompet yang mengganjal di saku celananya.

 _ARGH! KIM KAIIII!_

Perlahan, air mata Sehun mengalir tanpa bisa ia hentikan lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit yang ia abaikan sejak tadi kini tak lagi tertahankan. Pikiran yang sejak tadi ia berusaha singkirkan dengan memaki-maki Kai kini kembali menyelinap ke dalam otaknya. Menghancurkannya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Kai menolak ini dengan keras. Kai benar-benar tak ingin hidup bersama Sehun bahkan dalam kepura-puraan sekalipun. Ia menolak bahkan tanpa ada keinginan mencoba. Ia tampak begitu marah dan jijik, _hanya karena dijodohkan dengan seorang Oh Sehun_.

 _Tsk! Tidak bisakah ia menolak dengan lebih halus?! Aku juga punya harga diri! Dia menolak seperti mencampakanku! Seperti aku adalah barang kotor yang tak sudi ia lihat! Dasar Kim Kai idiot, apa dia tak memikirkan perasaanku?!_ Sembur Sehun protes besar-besaran dalam benaknya.

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras dengan semua kesedihan yang melingkupinya itu. Ia sudah terbiasa, ia seharusnya sudah terlalu biasa dengan hal ini. Tapi kali ini paling menyakitkan karena Kim Kai menolaknya secara langsung. Menolaknya dengan begitu sadis.

 _Kim Kai idiot!_

Sehun kembali memaki Kai sambil mengusap kasar air matanya yang tak berhenti juga. Para pejalan kaki di sekitarnya mulai melirik ke arahnya, beberapa tampak kasihan, beberapa tampak geli. Tentu saja, bagaimana ia tak menarik perhatian? Ia menggunakan setelah formal, kemeja biru muda, jas _navy gelap_ yang senada dengan celana bahannya, sepatu pantofel. Ia tinggi dan wajahnya menarik, cocok sebagai model, tapi ia menangis dan mengusap wajahnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang menangis. Terlebih Sehun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena kesal.

Sayangnya Sehun tak peduli dengan semua itu. Masa bodo dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya itu.

 _Idiot!_

 _Tapi aku lebih idiot karena mencintainya_ , batin Sehun miris. Mengucek matanya yang tak berhenti mengalirkan air mata itu.

Sehun berjalan entah sudah berapa lama, hingga ia melihat mobil yang familiar baginya terparkir di sebuah restoran Italia ternama di kota Seoul.

 _Mobil Suho-hyung!_

Suho adalah sepupu Kai dan kekasih dari Do Kyungsoo. Dua orang Hyung kesayangan Sehun karena mereka selalu memanjakan Sehun.

Pria putih susu itu langsung memasuki restoran Italia itu, membuka pintunya dengan kasar dan berseru; "SUHO-HYUNG! KYUNGSOO-HYUNG!"

Seluruh pengunjung restoran itu menatap ke arahnya, membuat Sehun malu sendiri karena sikapnya itu. Aish, kenapa ia melakukan hal memalukan begini! Ini restoran bukan apartemen kedua Hyungnya itu!

 _Ini salah Kai idiot itu yang membuatku bertingkah bodoh! Keidiotan Kai sudah menular padaku!_

"Maaf, tuan, apa keperluan Anda?" tanya salah satu pelayan wanita di depan pintu itu, menatap Sehun malu-malu.

"Meja atas nama Suho. Atau Kyungsoo. Atau Joonmyeon, eh tidak-tidak. Suho-hyung selalu malu memakai nama Joonmyeon karena namanya tua," kata Sehun cepat bagai kereta api.

Pelayan itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya, tampak begitu gemas melihat Sehun yang menyerocos sendiri dengan kening berkerut tampak berpikir dalam.

"Atas nama Kim Suho-sshi? Akan saya antarkan," kata pelayan itu tersenyum pada Sehun yang mengikutinya bagai anak anjing penurut.

"Sehunnie?" Kyungsoo begitu terkejut melihat Sehun begitu tiba di meja mereka. "Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas, menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya, tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Sehun yang memerah karena udara dingin dan dengan jejak air mata yang belum mengering sepenuhnya.

"Ya, Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Suho sedikit dongkol karena kencannya dengan Kyungsoo terganggu, tapi juga sedikit cemas dengan kondisi Sehun.

"Tadi ada makan malam keluarga, tidak terlalu berjalan baik dan Kai idiot itu meninggalkanku di restoran," kata Sehun menceritakan dengan sebal, mengakhiri dengan meniup poninya itu. "Antarkan aku pulang, Hyung, aku tak bawa dompet," kata Sehun lagi tanpa basa-basi.

Kyungsoo melirik Suho, jelas tak keberatan mengantar Sehun pulang, tapi masalahnya mereka sedang kencan. Mereka bahkan baru tiba di restoran ini 10 menit yang lalu.

"Hyung akan berikan kau uang untuk naik taksi," kata Suho mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Sehun langsung mengulurkan tangannya menunggu uang dari Suho, tanpa malu-malu ataupun sungkan, membuat Suho mendengus. Suho memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Sehun, _sangat lebih dari cukup_ untuk Sehun naik taksi. Ia lebih baik memberikan uangnya daripada Sehun harus kembali mengganggu kencannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Pria paling muda diantara ketiganya itu tersenyum senang begitu menerima uang dari Suho itu, segera menyimpannya baik-baik di saku jasnya. Lalu kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke Suho tanda meminta sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Suho heran.

"Pinjam mantel, Hyung," kata Sehun jelas tak menerima penolakan.

"Yah, Oh Sehun! Jika kau pinjam mantelku, bagaimana denganku?" protes Suho.

"Hyung kan bawa mobil, aku tidak. Hyung mau aku mati membeku diluar sana?"

"Suho-hyung, pinjamkan mantelmu," suruh Kyungsoo menatap tajam kekasihnya itu, membuat Sehun menyeringai kecil.

Suho memutar bola matanya sebelum memberikan nomor penyimpanan mantelnya itu pada Sehun. Sehun bersorak senang dan matanya membentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum, sedikit menghibur Suho meskipun sifat Sehun yang bagai anak bandel itu.

"Terima kasih, Hyung," kata Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipinya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum cantik dan mengusak rambut Sehun penuh sayang.

"Hei, aku yang memberikanmu uang dan meminjamkanmu mantel!" protes Suho karena Sehun malah berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo bukan padanya.

Sehun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Suho sebelum kabur dari sana, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Sang penerus Oh satu-satunya itu keluar dari restoran dengan senyum, kini telah memakai mantel Suho yang menghangatkan tubuhnya meski sedikit pendek untuk Sehun karena Hyungnya itu pendek.

 _Oops, Suho-hyung pasti mengamuk kalau mendengar itu_.

Ia berdiri di pinggir jalan menantikan ada taksi kosong yang lewat. Sehun hanya ingin segera tiba di apartemennya, masuk ke kamarnya, lalu menangis. Menangis sampai ia puas, menangis sampai ia lelah, menangis sampai ia tertidur.

Sehun kembali menatap langit gelap itu, tiba-tiba perasaan rindu pada Jongin kembali melandanya.

 _Hei, Jongin, apakah di sana juga langitnya begitu gelap?_

• **TBC/HOLD/DELETE?•**

 **MAKASIH SEMUA YANG SUDAH REVIEW^^**

Gimana-gimana? Ketebak ya? HEUHEUHEUHEU.

Masih kurang feelingnya? Kurang konfliknya? Sabar yaaa, chapter ke depannya mulai bakal penuh konflik. HEUHEUHEUHEU **#maribikinSehunnangis #marisiksaHunnie** /tiarap/othor ditimpukin batu/

 **SPOILER NEXT CHAP:** Hubungan Kai-Sehun merenggang + Jongin Side diakhir HEUHEUHEUHEUHEU

Mohon reviewnya semuaaaa jangan siders terus xD

 **-willis.8894**


	3. 02 Unexpected

**How To Love**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai, Jung Krystal

Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun, Slight!KaiStal

•

•

•

 **RATE: T+**

•••

 **CHAPTER TWO: UNEXPECTED.**

Sehun terbangun dengan mata dan wajahnya yang sedikit membengkak. Ia benar-benar menangis semalaman sebelum akhirnya tertidur karena terlalu lelah. Pria manis itu segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Ia sedikit meringis melihat pantulan wajahnya. Matanya semakin menyipit dan merah, pipinya pink dan terlihat semakin tembem.

Sehun menghela nafas dan keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas dan keluar dari kamarnya. Suasana apartemen mereka hening. Apakah Kai sudah berangkat? Tumben sekali. Seingat Sehun bahkan sampai larut sebelum Sehun tertidur, Kai belum pulang.

Ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar Kai. Kosong. Tempat tidurnya berantakan sepertinya bekas marathon seks kemarin, bukan bekas ditiduri semalam. Entah kenapa Sehun kembali kesal mengingat itu, tanpa bisa dihentikan ia membanting pintu kamar Kai dengan keras.

Sehun menuju ke dapur untuk sarapan, jari-jari kurusnya sibuk dengan ponselnya mengirimkan pesan pada Kai.

 **To: Kaidiot.  
** _Kau dimana?_

Sehun menunggu. Menunggu. Menunggu hingga 10 menit berlalu namun tak ada balasan. Ia mendengus keras sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di konter dapur dan mulai membuat sarapannya.

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Sehun merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Tapi hey, ini demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya! Sahabatnya yang idiot, mesum, tapi selalu siap melindungi Sehun dari segala bencana. Jadi bukankah wajar jika ia mencoba membantu perjodohan sahabatnya, Kim Kai, dengan gadis idamannya, Jung Soojung?

 _Ya, wajar, jika mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku memendam cinta pada Kai selama 7 tahun lamanya,_ batin Sehun sarkastik.

Tapi tetap, itulah yang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Pria putih susu itu menunggu di depan kelas Krystal bak model, menunggu gadis pujaan sahabatnya itu selesai kuliah.

 _Ngomong-ngomong Kaidiot itu belum membalas pesanku sama sekali. Kemana anak itu?_

Pikiran Sehun buyar mendengar para mahasiswa dikelas itu mulai keluar ruangan. Suara orang mengobrol memenuhi lorong kampus itu bersama dengan lautan orang-orang. Tapi Sehun bisa langsung menemukan Krystal diantara puluhan mahasiswa itu.

"Krystal-sshi! Jung Krystal-sshi!" seru Sehun berusaha mengejar Krystal, menarik perhatian orang-orang disana.

Krystal menengok kepadanya, tampak terkejut menemukan Sehun yang memanggilnya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap Sehun dengan menyelidik ketika pria putih susu itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Um— aku Oh Sehun dari Sastra Korea," kata Sehun memperkenalkan diri begitu berdiri dihadapan Krystal.

Krystal mengangguk, masih menatap penuh kecurigaan pada Sehun. "Aku tahu. Kau sahabat Kim Kai," kata Krystal.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk cepat. "U-uh, ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. A-apa kita bisa bicara berdua?" tanya Sehun melirik sekitar mereka, para mahasiswa itu menatap keduanya penuh minat, seakan berharap mendapatkan gossip yang panas.

Krystal tampaknya menyadari ketidaknyamanan Sehun dan hanya mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Krystal hingga ke parkiran dan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk ke mobilnya.

Mereka berdua tiba di café yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Sehun sebagai pria yang sopan, memesankan dan membayar semua pesanan mereka membiarkan Krystal duduk menunggu di tempat duduk mereka.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Krystal dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

Sehun sedikit tak nyaman di tempat duduknya, Krystal benar-benar dingin dengan orang asing. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapinya?

"Sehun-sshi?" panggil Krystal menatap Sehun penuh curiga di wajah datarnya.

"Um— a-aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, ta-tapi bisakah kau menerima jika kau dijodohkan dengan Kai?" tanya Sehun gugup.

Krystal menatapnya terkejut. "Coba ulangi lagi," kata Krystal tampak tak percaya.

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum menatap Krystal tepat di matanya. "Terimalah perjodohan dengan Kai. Kumohon."

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu soal perjodohan dengan Kim Kai!" protes Krystal.

"Belum, tapi akan. Mungkin malam ini?" kata Sehun cepat-cepat menjelaskan.

"Ini benar-benar gila. Kenapa aku harus menerima pria maniak-seks yang meniduri semua gadis di seluruh kampus sebagai calon suamiku?!"

Sehun menghela nafas, jelas ia tak bisa membela Kai dalam hal yang satu itu. Tapi tetap, Sehun tak boleh membiarkan Krystal menolak Kai.

"Kai adalah pria yang baik, Krystal-sshi," kata Sehun memulai.

"Ia pria brengsek yang melihat wanita sebagai barang sekali pakai—"

"Ia pria yang mencintaimu," sela Sehun.

Krystal mendengus mendengar itu. " _Mencintaiku?_ Ia hanya ingin aku naik ke ranjangnya."

"Ia mencintaimu. Aku mengenalnya sejak umur kami 5 tahun, kau satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai. _Yang pernah_ ia cintai. Jika kau tidak ingin tidur dengannya sebelum resmi menikah, Kai pasti akan mengikuti kemauanmu. Jika kau bilang untuk berhenti bermain-main dengan cewek lain, ia pasti akan menurutimu. Karena ia mencintaimu, aku bisa janjikan itu. Ya, Kai memang brengsek dan suka meniduri semua wanita di kampus, tapi ia adalah pria yang bisa berkomitmen. Ia akan mencintaimu, menjagamu, berjuang untukmu. Karena ia mencintaimu."

 _Sial, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali mengatakan semua itu._

"Berapa Kai membayarmu untuk mengatakan semua ini? Apa ini yang ia lakukan jika tak berhasil mendapatkan mangsanya? Mengutus sahabatnya untuk mengatakan semua ini?" tanya Krystal mencibir.

Sehun menatap Krystal terkejut, sedikit marah dengan reaksi gadis ini. Ia mengabaikan semua rasa sakit untuk mengatakan semua kebenaran ini. Ia membuang kesempatan untuk bisa hidup bersama Kai karena mengatakan _kebenaran_ ini. Dan ini tanggapan Krystal? Bahwa Sehun mengatakannya hanya sebagai pelancar agar Krystal mau tidur dengan Kai?!

"Perlu Anda ketahui, Krystal-sshi. Aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan siapapun teman tidur Kai. Aku tak pernah bicara dengan mereka atau apapun. Tapi disini aku bicara sebagai sahabat Kai, yang mengetahui betapa bodohnya dan idiotnya sahabatku yang tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan baik. Ya, dia memang tak memiliki reputasi yang baik, tapi aku bertaruh kepalaku bahwa ia adalah pria yang mencintaimu. Jangan tolak dia, kau akan menyesal jika kehilangannya."

Krystal hanya terdiam dan menatap Sehun, masih tampak menyelidiki kebenaran perkataan Sehun itu. Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Krystal menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau tahu, sulit bagiku untuk menjalani tahun ini. Aku sudah menolak 4 perjodohan dalam tahun ini, kau tahu," kata Krystal, tak terdengar sedatar dan sedingin tadi. Terdengar halus dan lembut.

Sehun jelas terkejut mendengar itu. "Kenapa kau menolaknya? Kau sudah menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya prihatin.

Krystal tertawa kecil dan mencubit pipi Sehun, semakin membuat Sehun terkejut. "Kau lucu terkejut begitu. Kenapa kau begitu polos? Kupikir Kai hanya berteman dengan para brengsek sepertinya."

Sehun mengerutkan kening tak setuju dengan perkataan Krystal. "Kai dan teman-temannya tidak sebrengsek itu, mereka juga orang-orang baik."

Krystal hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. "Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, jawabannya tidak. Aku tidak memiliki orang yang kusukai, belum," jawab Krystal. "Tapi aku ingin memiliki suami yang mencintaiku, menghargaiku, dan bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku ingin memiliki suami yang bisa mendampingiku seumur hidupku tanpa memiliki wanita lain sebagai simpanannya. Sekalipun di jodohkan, aku ingin memiliki kehidupan pernikahan yang bahagia, Sehun-sshi."

Sehun terdiam mendengar itu dan hanya menatap Krystal yang menyeruput tehnya. Ia tampak begitu cantik dan anggun meski wajahnya begitu dingin, siapa sangka di dalam hatinya Krystal adalah wanita berhati lembut yang memiliki mimpi yang naif bagaikan dongeng.

"Kai jelas tak sesuai harapanmu atau bayangan dari calon suamimu, tapi dia mencintaimu. Dan menurutku, seseorang pasti akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk orang yang dicintainya," kata Sehun.

"Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta, Sehun-sshi?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum menunduk, menatap cokelatnya. "Ya," jawabnya pelan. "Ya, aku pernah. Dan aku sampai detik ini masih mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya," lanjut Sehun sebelum menegak cokelatnya.

Ketika Sehun kembali mengangkat wajahnya, ia terkejut mendapati Krystal menatapnya dengan lembut dan _kagum?_ Sehun tak yakin. Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka, Jung Soojung, Krystal, Tuan Putri Es, bisa berekspressi seperti itu.

"Gadis yang kau cintai pasti sangat beruntung, Sehun-sshi," kata Krystal lembut.

 _Gadis. Tentu saja. Semua wanita pasti mengira aku ini menyukai perempuan._

"Baiklah, aku akan beri kesempatan bagi Kai untuk membuktikan dirinya," kata Krystal tersenyum.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Sehun terkejut.

Ia benar-benar tak percaya ini berhasil. Perutnya terasa campur aduk antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena ini adalah selangkah menuju kebahagiaan Kai, sahabatnya yang terkasih. Sedih karena ini adalah langkah mundur untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Lagi, Krystal mengejutkannya karena ia mencubit kedua pipi Sehun dengan gemas. "Kau benar-benar lucu," katanya tertawa. "Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik mulai dari sekarang, Sehun-sshi."

Wajah Sehun langsung tersenyum sumringah mendengar itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa begitu senang mendapatkan teman baru meski itu adalah Krystal, gadis yang dicintai Kai. Tapi Sehun tahu Krystal adalah orang baik-baik, ia yakin mereka akan menjadi teman baik seumur hidup mereka.

"Aku akan sangat senang dengan itu, Krystal-sshi," kata Sehun tak bisa menghapus senyumnya.

"Dan mungkin kita bisa memulai dengan bicara banmal," usul Krystal.

"Atau rencana untuk mengerjai Kai," usul Sehun menyeringai jahil.

"Itu ide yang sangat bagus," kata Krystal setuju mengangguk-angguk cepat.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam rencana mereka, tidak memperdulikan sekitar mereka sama sekali. Baik Krystal dan Sehun sedikit mencondongkan tubuh mereka ke depan dan berbicara dengan suara pelan seakan membicarakan rahasia negara. Kadang mereka terkikik, kadang keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Tapi kesenangan mereka tak berlangsung terlalu lama karena seseorang menarik tubuh Sehun untuk bangkit berdiri dan menonjoknya keras hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

Kepala Sehun terasa berputar dan rasanya begitu sakit. Pandangannya mengabur dan butuh waktu agar ia bisa terbiasa kembali untuk melihat sekitarnya. Ia terkejut melihat Kai berdiri dihadapannya, tampak begitu marah dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. _Kai yang memukulnya._

"KIM KAI!" seru Krystal horror bangkit berdiri hendak menghampiri Sehun, tapi Kai menarik lengan gadis itu dengan kasar membuatnya menjauh dari Sehun.

"Aku tak menyangka kau seperti ini, Oh Sehun," kata Kai di sela kertakan giginya, tampak begitu marah.

Kai mengangkat Sehun dengan kerah bajunya sebelum kembali menonjoknya dengan keras membuat orang-orang disana memekik terkejut.

"Ini peringatan terakhirku, Oh Sehun. Jauhi Soojung," kata Kai mengancam sebelum pergi sambil menarik Krystal dengan kasar untuk pergi bersamanya.

Sehun masih tersungkur di lantai, masih begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia merasakan ada beberapa orang yang membantunya untuk kembali duduk dan menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja, namun yang terdengar seperti dengungan. Matanya yang berkabut itu menatap Kai menyuruh Krystal masuk ke mobilnya dengan paksa sebelum melajukan mobilnya pergi dari sana. Hatinya kini terasa bagaikan dihujam belati dan dikoyak-koyak hingga menjadi potongan kecil, terasa begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakan.

 _Kim Kai memukulku. Kim Kai yang selalu melindungiku bak Ksatria Baju Zirah, yang tak membiarkan siapapun menyakitiku, telah memukulku dua kali._

 _Hanya karena buta akan kecemburuan._

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Seorang pria muda nan tampan dengan kemeja yang lengannya tergulung sesiku, mempejelas otot-otot di lengannya itu, sedang menyesap kopinya sambil menatap pemandangan lampu-lampu kota yang tak pernah tidur itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan ia masih berada di ruangan tertinggi di gedung kantornya itu.

"Apa kau akan pulang hari ini atau kau akan menginap lagi?"

Suara sekretarisnya itu membuatnya menengok. Lee Taemin, sahabat sekaligus sekretaris yang mendampinginya sejak menjabat sebagai CEO Kamong Grup Amerika.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang, Hyung," kata pria itu kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Aku memastikan kau tidak menginap lagi disini, Jongin-ah," kata Taemin menghela nafas.

Ya, Kim Jongin, CEO termuda yang telah menjabat di Kamong Grup Amerika sejak umurnya 18 tahun. 3 tahun membangun reputasinya sebagai CEO, jelas membuat lawan bisnisnya tahu bahwa meski Kim Jongin masih begitu muda, ia sangat cerdas dan tak bisa dimain-mainkan. Terlalu berbahaya untuk diakali.

"Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan," kata Jongin meletakan kopinya dan kembali memakai kacamatanya, berhadapan dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas yang memenuhi mejanya.

Taemin menghela nafas dan duduk dihadapan Jongin. "Kau bekerja terlalu keras, Jongin-ah. Kau harus cari pacar yang bisa membuatku cepat-cepat ingin pulang ke rumah."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Hyung," kata Jongin mendengus.

Taemin memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, persiapan kita kembali ke Korea sudah selesai. Semua barang sudah dikirim," kata Taemin mengamati baik-baik ekspressi Jongin.

Jongin hanya bergumam mengerti lalu kembali memegang dokumennya. "Pulanglah, Hyung. Aku akan pulang setelah ini selesai," kata Jongin menyuruh.

Taemin masih menatapnya dengan ragu lalu menghela nafas, tahu bahwa ia tak bisa memaksa Jongin pulang sekarang. "Baiklah, tapi jangan menginap," kata Taemin memperingatkan.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku janji," kata Jongin tertawa.

"Okay, okay, aku pulang duluan."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Hyung."

Taemin membalasnya dengan lambaian sambil menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Jongin dalam keheningan malam.

Pria tan itu mengambil foto yang terpajang di meja kerjanya. Foto dua orang anak kecil yang warna kulitnya sedikit berbeda. Sang anak yang berkulit putih susu itu tersenyum lebar ke kamera sedangkan anak yang berkulit sedikit tan itu tersenyum malu-malu ke kamera, tangannya merangkul bahu mungil anak yang berkulit putih susu itu yang terlihat sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Itu fotonya bersama Sehun, tanpa Kai. Jongin benci harus berbagi Sehun dengan Kai apalagi dalam foto, itu sebabnya jarang sekali ada foto mereka bertiga. Jongin mengelus wajah tersenyum Sehun dengan lembut. Ia memiliki banyak foto berdua dengan Sehun, foto yang diambil oleh pengasuhnya ketika masih kecil. Jongin masih menyimpan semua foto itu.

"Jika aku kembali, apakah kau akan menyambutku, Hun?" tanya Jongin pada ruangan kosong itu. "Apakah kau bisa memaafkanku karena mengingkari janjiku?"

Jongin meletakan foto itu dan mengambil foto disampingnya. Itu adalah foto Sehun yang Jongin ambil diam-diam dari salah satu SNS Sehun lalu ia cetak. Di foto itu, Sehun duduk di taman dan tersenyum dengan sangat cantik ke kamera.

"Hei, Hun, apakah kau tahu aku begitu merindukanmu?" bisik Jongin mengusap foto Sehunnya yang manis itu dengan penuh sayang.

 **e)(o**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya karena bunyi bel apartemennya dan deringan ponselnya. Matanya terasa berat dan tenggorokannya sakit. Ia menangis begitu sampai di apartemen entah untuk berapa lama dan akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Ia mengerang sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

" _Yoboseyo?_ " jawabnya parau dan serak.

 _"Oh Sehun, buka pintumu sekarang juga,"_ suara Baekhyun terdengar tampak tak sabaran dan juga terburu-buru.

"Oh, Hyung, kenapa kau kesini?" rengek Sehun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Ia tahu jelas wajahnya pasti sedikit bengkak karena menangis dan jelas Sehun tak ingin Baekhyun melihatnya hanya untuk menertawakannya dan menyimpan fotonya sebagai aib.

 _"Sehun, aku serius. Biarkan aku masuk."_

Sehun mengerutkan kening sebelum duduk di kasurnya. Baekhyun terdengar sangat serius, nadanya terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan malas-malasan keluar kamar.

"Akan kubukakan, Hyung," kata Sehun dan memutuskan teleponnya.

Begitu ia membukakan pintu, Baekhyun langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam dengan Tao dibelakangnya. Tao bahkan langsung menerjang Sehun dengan pelukan brutal membuat Sehun terjungkal ke belakang.

"Yah!" protes Sehun merengek mencoba menyingkirkan Tao dari atas tubuhnya. Sayangnya si Master Wushu itu tak bergeming dan malah memeluk Sehun semakin erat. Sehun mengerang dan berhenti melawan, berbaring dengan Tao yang memeluknya erat.

"Dari reaksimu, kau sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi," kata Baekhyun menatapnya prihatin.

"Huh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun bingung. Apakah soal insiden di café tadi? Itu mungkin karena itu dekat kampus yang penuh mahasiswa haus gossip. "Jika ini soal insiden di café, abaikan saja, Hyung," kata Sehun menghela nafas.

"Huh? Café?" tanya Tao bingung, menangkat wajahnya dari bahu Sehun. "Insiden? Insiden apa? Dan kau terlihat habis menangis!" seru Tao duduk di lantai dan menarik Sehun untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Lupakan, hanya salah paham," jawab Sehun menghindar. "Kalau ini bukan soal insiden di café, lalu apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Baekhyun ikut duduk dihadapan Sehun dan mengambil ponselnya, membuka sesuatu sebelum menunjukkannya kepada Sehun. "Kuharap kau tak panik," kata Baekhyun menatap Sehun cemas.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Tao bergantian dengan heran. Keduanya tampak tegang, cemas, dan prihatin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia sedikit gugup ketika mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan melihat apa yang ingin kedua temannya itu tunjukkan.

Mata Sehun membelalak melihat apa yang terpampang di ponsel Baekhyun. Itu akun instagramnya dengan kiriman fotonya yang memakai seragam murid perempuan ukuran XS, riasan diwajahnya, dan wig pirang dikuncir dua. Itu adalah fotonya ketika kalah taruhan dengan Kai sekitar setahun yang lalu. Tapi yang lebih parah adalah isi pesan kirimannya itu.

 **Oohsehun:** _OPPAAAA, AHJUSSIIII, AYO BERMAIN DENGAN HUNNIE. HUNNIE SIAP HISAP LOLIPOP OPPA DAN AHJUSSI. HUNNIE JUGA SIAP LUBANG HUNNIE DIPAKAI. HUNNIE SIAP MELAYANI OPPA DAN AHJUSSI. KONTAK HUNNIE NE?_

Sehun merasa darahnya membeku membaca itu. Tak banyak yang mengetahui Sehun adalah gay terlebih uke, hanya beberapa teman dekatnya seperti Kai, Baekhyun, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Suho. Orang-orang lain selalu berpikir ia pria lurus atau paling tidak seorang seme karena tubuhnya yang tinggi dan sikap sopannya yang membuat wanita berbunga-bunga. Ia bagai pangeran kuda putih yang diam-diam di idolakan oleh mahasiswi dan para uke di kampus mereka. Dengan posting seperti itu, Sehun bisa membayangkan penindasan dan ejekan-ejekan yang akan diterimanya di kampus esok hari.

 _Mungkin mereka akan berpikir aku pria penggoda yang berlagak seme untuk mendekati dan merayu para seme tidur denganku._

"Aku tahu ini bukan salah satu leluconmu, Hun. Apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Tao prihatin.

 _Kai. Hanya Kai yang tahu password semua SNS-ku. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya yang memiliki foto itu._

 _Tapi... Tak mungkin Kai melakukan hal ini, kan? Aku sahabatnya, satu-satunya sahabat yang mengenalnya belasan tahun, Kai takkan melakukan ini padaku!_

Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya mengambil ponselnya sendiri, hendak menghapus kiriman biadab itu. Namun begitu ia membuka instagramnya, akunnya keluar secara otomatis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun menyadari ekspressi Sehun yang mematung itu.

"Orang yang membuat kiriman itu, dia mengganti passwordku juga," kata Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

Matanya panas dan air matanya tak lagi tertahankan. Sakit. Dadanya terasa sakit. Siapa yang tega seperti ini padanya? Ia berusaha tak membuat musuh, ia berteman dengan siapapun, jadi kenapa seperti ini balasannya? Apa salahnya?

Pelukan Tao dan Baekhyun menyadarkan dirinya kalau seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Tao bahkan terisak di sampingnya sedangkan Baekhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan minta Jongdae untuk mengurus akunmu agar kembali dan menghapus kiriman itu. Tenang saja, Sehunnie. Kami akan menjagamu baik-baik," kata Baekhyun menenangkan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berusaha mengontrol isakannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua lututnya yang tertekuk, dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan menyakitkan.

 _Kai... Kau takkan melakukan ini padaku, kan?_

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Kai mengerang ketika merasakan kepalanya sakit. Setelah pergi dari makan malam kemarin, ia langsung menuju salah satu club langganannya dan melepaskan stressnya disana. Ia tak ingat seberapa banyak ia minum dan siapa yang ia tiduri semalam.

 _Shit, aku lupa. Aku meninggalkan Sehun kemarin malam,_ pikir Kai tersadar segera duduk.

Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit seperti dipukul-pukul palu dan gerakan tiba-tibanya itu semakin memperparah kondisinya. Ia kembali mengerang, memutuskan ia akan menghubungi Sehun nanti setelah kondisinya baik.

 _Ngomong-ngomong dimana aku?_ Pikirnya mencoba membuka matanya.

Ia berada di sebuah kamar yang rapih, tapi tampak tidak seperti kamar perempuan. Lebih seperti kamar pria. Dan Kai sangat asing dengan kamar itu, ia tak pernah ke sini sama sekali.

"Sial, siapa yang kutiduri semalam?" gumam Kai menutup kembali matanya karena kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Ia hanya memakai boxer sejak bangun, ia pasti sudah meniduri seseorang. _Aku berharap aku masih cukup waras untuk menggunakan kondom semalam,_ batin Kai.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara asing itu terdengar begitu pintu kamar terbuka. Kai membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Dia adalah Lee Taeyong, salah satu juniornya seingat Kai dan anak salah satu dari sekian banyak kolega ayahnya.

"Oh, Tuhan, jangan bilang aku menidurimu," erang Kai kembali menutup matanya. "Aku tak percaya ini, aku meniduri pria! Benar-benar menjijikan!"

Taeyong tertawa mendengar itu sambil meletakan gelas dan pil yang ia bawa di meja nakas. "Tentu saja tidak, aku menemukanmu terlalu mabuk untuk bisa pulang atau bahkan untuk bisa meniduri wanita manapun. Jadi aku membawamu pulang, aku membuka seluruh bajumu karena itu bau alkohol dan aku tak mau tempat tidurku bau alkohol. Aku sudah mencucinya, bajumu sudah kering," kata Taeyong tersenyum dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

Kai bergeser sedikit menjauh dari pria itu. Kai tahu dengan sekali lihat, Lee Taeyong ini adalah seorang uke. Ia benci orang-orang sepertinya, ia benci uke, ia benci seme, ia benci gay dan lesbi. Ia hanya membuat pengecualian bagi Sehun. Ia takkan bisa membenci Sehun karena hal seperti ini. Ia tidak jijik dengan Sehun, tapi ia jijik dengan gay dan lesbi lainnya.

 _Aku bersyukur jalang ini tak mengambil kesempatan semalam,_ pikir Kai. "Pil yang kau bawa, obat _hangover?_ " tanya Kai mencoba duduk perlahan, mengangkat tangannya meminta pria itu menjauh ketika ingin membantu.

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk.

Kai mengambil pil dan air dari meja nakas itu lalu meminumnya, melirik juniornya yang menatap tubuh atasnya yang telanjang itu sebelum mengalihkan padangannya dengan malu-malu.

 _Tsk, menjijikan._

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan di dapur," kata Taeyong berdehem.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu cuci muka dan pergi," kata Kai menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dikepala tempat tidur, menikmati bagaimana obat itu bereaksi mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Tak ada jawaban dari pria itu, tapi Kai tahu pria itu menatapnya. Ingin sekali Kai memakinya dan mengatakan betapa menjijikannya uke sepertinya, tapi jika pria membuka mulutnya dikampus dan hal ini terdengar Sehun, pasti Sehun juga akan tersinggung dan akan marah padanya.

 _Sehun yang marah benar-benar mengerikan,_ pikir Kai sedikit merinding mengingat itu.

Sehun jarang sekali marah. Maksudnya benar-benar marah hingga tak bicara pada Kai berhari-hari dan sering mengurung dirinya dikamar. Kai ingat terakhir kali Sehun seperti itu adalah ketika mereka lulus SMA. Seorang jalang mengatakan ia hamil anak Kai dan ia meminta Kai menanggung biaya aborsinya. Kai mencoba menjelaskan pada sahabatnya itu bahwa kemungkinan besar anak yang dikandung jalang itu bukan anaknya, bahkan jalang itu mau membuka kakinya demi menaikan nilai rapornya! Tapi Sehun tetap sulit menerima kenyataan itu dan marah besar pada Kai.

 _12 hari diabaikan oleh Oh Sehun adalah neraka,_ batin Kai kembali merinding mengingat bagaimana Sehun hanya menganggapnya udara hampa yang tak terlihat keberadaannya.

Pikiran Kai kembali teringat kejadian semalam, kabar yang orang tua mereka sampaikan ketika makan malam. Ia ingin mengamuk setiap mengingat itu, tapi ia juga cukup mencemaskan Sehun yang ia tinggal sendirian semalam.

 _Kira-kira apa yang Sehun bilang pada para orang tua itu? Kurasa Sehun sudah mencari jalan keluar agar perjodohan itu tak berlangsung, aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya nanti. Mungkin aku perlu membelikan bubble tea dan strawberry chesse cake untuknya juga._

Kai membuka matanya merasakan sakit di kepalanya sudah menghilang dan ia yakin ia sudah bisa kembali beraktifitas dengan normal. Matanya menangkap mata juniornya itu yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya itu. Tentu pria itu langsung menunduk malu-malu.

 _Benar-benar menjijikan_.

"Dimana bajuku? Aku pinjam kamar mandimu," kata Kai datar turun dari tempat tidur.

Wajah Taeyong langsung merona melihat Kai berdiri dengan boxer itu. "Ba-bajumu sudah ku letakkan di kamar mandi. Ke-keluar kamar belok kanan pintu paling ujung," katanya gugup sambil menunduk.

Kai tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan segera keluar kamar. Menjauh dari mahluk gay menjijikan itu.

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Kai keluar merenggangkan tubuhnya begitu kelas berakhir. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin tidur seharian karena tubuhnya sangat pegal. Tapi hari ini Soojung ada kelas dan ia juga harus terlihat sedikit rajin untuk mendapatkan hati gadis dingin yang dicintainya itu.

Pria tan tampak itu berjalan keluar kelas dengan santainya, kakinya otomatis membawanya ke kelas Soojung yang sudah sangat di hafalnya.

"Kai! Kim Kai!"

Terdengar suara asing itu memanggil namanya. Ia menengok dan mengerang melihat Lee Taeyong yang memanggilnya.

 _Sial, jalang ini benar-benar tak tahu waktunya berhenti!_

"Kai!" serunya begitu sampai di hadapan Kai, menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kai malas.

"Aku punya kabar penting untukmu! Ini tentang sahabat muka duamu Oh Sehun dan si jalang Krystal itu. Mereka sedang jalan berdua sekarang! Si pengkhianat Sehun itu menjemput wanita jalang itu tadi!" kata Taeyong memberitahu menggebu-gebu.

Tangan Kai terkepal erat mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut pria jalang dihadapannya. Beraninya. Beraninya pria jalang ini menyebut Sehun pengkhianat muka dua dan menyebut Krystal sebagai jalang. Kai benar-benar ingin membunuh jalang kecil satu ini.

"Kedua setan itu pergi ke café di dekat kampus. Mereka juga tadi—"

Omongan Taeyong tak selesai karena Kai memukulnya dengan keras hingga tubuhnya menabrak loker di samping. Kai segera menghampiri pria itu dan mencekiknya hingga tubuhnya terangkat beberapa senti dari lantai.

"Dengar ini, jalang sialan. Jangan pernah mengatai sahabatku dan pacarku dengan sebutan itu atau aku sendiri yang akan merobek mulutmu. Dan berhenti sok akrab denganku, bicara formal padaku dan panggil aku Kai-sunbaenim. Kau dengar itu, jalang?" ancam Kai disela kertakan giginya.

Taeyong berusaha mengangguk, tampak begitu ketakutan dan hanya bisa meronta lemah. Wajahnya memerah karena kekurangan pasokan udara dan matanya mulai berair karena sulit bernafas.

Kai melepaskan pria itu, melihatnya tersungkur dengan menyedihkannya di lantai sebelum menendang tasnya hingga isinya berserakan. "Dasar jalang," decihnya beranjak pergi, meninggalkan pria menjijikan itu menangis di lantai menjadi bahan tontonan mahasiswa lain.

Pria tan itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas Soojung. Ia menemukan kelas itu sudah hampir kosong, hanya beberapa murid yang masih berada disana.

"Hei, apa kalian lihat Soojung?" tanya Kai pada teman sekelas Soojung itu.

"Kelas berakhir lebih awal, kudengar ia pergi dengan Oh Sehun," kata salah satu pria disana.

"Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun dari Saskor?" tanya Kai memastikan.

"Oh Sehun sahabatmu dari FIB," kata gadis yang duduk disamping pria itu menjawab.

Tangan Kai mengepal mendengar itu. "Kau tahu kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Kai lagi.

Mereka menggeleng, beberapa mengangkat bahu. Kai hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara kilat lalu segera pergi dari sana.

 **e)(o**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK REVIEWNYAAAAA  
** tapi kalau kayak gini aing kudu update tiap hari yaaak xD

Aih, kalian semua pada benci sama Kai hikseu hikseu, padahal adegan Kai yang nonjok Sehun itu terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyataku dan aku jadi Kai-nya T^T  
(sayangnya sahabatku gak kayak Sehun, dia tak mau memaafkanku dan akhirnya kita tak lagi bersahabat. KENYATAAN MEMANG KEJAM ;-;)

Di chap ini keliatan nih gimana sayangnya Kai ke Sehun sebagai sahabat,  
semoga ini bisa bikin kalian gak terlalu benci lagi sama Kai, ya :D

Oh iya, ada yang bilang: kenapa ini pendek? Jawabnya, memang sengaja dari awal aku niat bikin cerita ini gak terlalu berat karena isinya drama. Jadi aku bikin per chap-nya 1.5K-2k+ words. Hehehe

 **SPOILER NEXT CHAP:** Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Full Chap Kai's side and Jongin's side! [tak ada Sehun's side yang menderita next chap xD]

Mohon reviewnya lagi buat chap ini semuaaaaaaaa xD  
Biar kasih aku waktu buat nulis: 23 reviews langsung lanjut, Bos HEUHEUHEUHEU.

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S: Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat fans Lee Taeyong yang namanya di jelek-jelekin di ff ini, cuman minjem nama buat antagonis kok. Maafkeun othor ya T^T.**


	4. 03 Arrangement and Living

**How To Love**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai, Jung Krystal

Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun, Slight!KaiStal

•

•

•

 **RATE: T+**

•••

 **CHAPTER THREE: ARRANGEMENT & LIVING.**

 _Sehun menemui Soojung, untuk apa? Sehun tak mungkin menyukai Soojung, dia gay! Dan Sehunnie juga takkan mengkhianati persahabat belasan tahun mereka hanya karena seorang gadis._

 _Sehunnie, kau takkan mengkhianatiku, kan?_

Kai tak ingin berpikir buruk dan segera masuk ke mobilnya, ia pergi ke café dekat kampus seperti yang Lee-jalang-Taeyong itu sempat bilang padanya. Darahnya membeku melihat mobil Sehun yang familiar terpakir di depan café itu.

 _Mungkin Sehunnie hanya ingin menanyakan keberadaanku pada Soojung. Ia tak mungkin menusukku dari belakang,_ batin Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan café itu.

Kai bisa melihat jelas Sehun dan Soojung di dalam café´itu berhubung keduanya duduk di dekat jendela luar. Pria tan itu hanya bisa menatap nanar melihat sahabatnya dan cinta pertamanya itu tertawa dan bicara begitu akrab. Tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang begitu cocok satu sama lain.

 _Soojung tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah tertawa seperti itu padaku. Ia selalu dingin dan tak tersentuh._

 _Sehun, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?_

Keduanya tampak dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Mereka tertawa sebelum kembali bicara tampak bisik-bisik. Wajah keduanya dekat, tubuh mereka saling condong ke depan hingga kening mereka hampir bersentuhan. Lalu keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi dan Sehun menunjukan sesuatu di ponselnya membuat keduanya kembali maju hingga kening mereka beradu. Kai melihat Soojung merengek dan memukul lengan kurus Sehun sambil satu tangannya mengelus-elus keningnya.

 _Soojung tak pernah merengek padaku. Ia tak pernah manja sama sekali_.

Tangan Kai mencengkram erat stir mobilnya, tak bisa menahan amarah dan sakit hati karena pengkhianatan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau akan mati, Oh Sehun," geram Kai mengambil ponselnya.

Ia membuka instagram dan masuk ke akun instagram Sehun. Ia memilih foto aib Sehun ketika kalah taruhan setahun lalu yang memakai seragam SMA wanita ukuran XS.

 **Oohsehun:** _OPPAAAA, AHJUSSIIII, AYO BERMAIN DENGAN HUNNIE. HUNNIE SIAP HISAP LOLIPOP OPPA DAN AHJUSSI. HUNNIE JUGA SIAP LUBANG HUNNIE DIPAKAI. HUNNIE SIAP MELAYANI OPPA DAN AHJUSSI. KONTAK HUNNIE NE?_

Kai tak ragu sama sekali untuk menekan tombol kirim sehingga postingan memalukan itu mengudara. Ia juga mencari kontak salah satu dosen bimbing Sehun dan mengirimkan pesan pada Professornya itu.

 **Oohsehun:** Seongnim, ayo bermain dengan Hunnie.  
 **Oohsehun:** Tapi Seongnim harus memudahkan sidang Hunnie nanti, ya -3-

Setelah itu Kai segera mengganti password instagram Sehun agar pria itu tak bisa menghapus kiriman itu.

 _Kau pantas mendapatkan ini, Oh Sehun sialan,_ geram Kai memaki sambil membuka kasar pintu mobilnya, siap membawa Soojung pergi dari sana.

Kai terlalu dikuasai amarah hingga semua yang ia lihat hanya merah dan tampak begitu cepat dan kabur. Begitu sadar, ia sudah kembali berada di mobil dengan Soojung dan melajukan mobilnya jauh dari café itu.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukan itu pada Sehun!" kata Soojung dingin.

"Berhenti menyebut namanya," geram Kai meliriknya tajam.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Kai! Sehun—"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI MENYEBUT NAMANYA!" seru Kai marah dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"KAI! PELANKAN LAJUNYA!" seru Soojung ketakutan.

Kai tak mendengarkan, ia hanya melaju cepat hingga mereka tiba di rumah Soojung –untungnya dengan selamat–. Soojung menamparnya. Soojung menamparnya keras dengan air mata berurai di wajah cantiknya. Kai tak melawan, ia hanya menerima itu tanpa membuka mulutnya. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat gadis yang ia cintai begitu ketakutan.

"Kau benar-benar pria brengsek," kata Soojung dingin sebelum membanting pintu mobilnya setelah keluar dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Pria tan itu menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kemudi mobilnya. Jantungnya terasa diremas keras ketika gambaran Sehun dan Soojung kembali menyelinap dalam benaknya.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, Oh Sehun?" bisik Kai dan setetes air mata gagal ditahannya. "Sial! Ini benar-benar menyakitkan!" makinya mengusap kasar air matanya itu.

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Kai tak kembali ke apartemennya dan Sehun. Tidak, ia tak bisa melihat wajah Sehun sekarang ini tanpa merasakan sakit di dadanya dan keinginan untuk menghancurkan wajah mulus sahabatnya itu.

 _Mantan sahabat mungkin lebih cocok_.

Si Bungsu Kim itu menemukan kedua orang tuanya ternyata ada di rumah, kedua orang yang ingin ia hindari setelah Oh Sehun.

"Kai, untunglah kau pulang. Duduklah, kami perlu membicarakan hal penting," kata Ibunya terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, tampak begitu senang.

 _Ini benar-benar hari burukku, huh? Mereka pasti ingin membahas perjodohanku dengan si pengkhianat itu,_ pikir Kai.

Dengan malas-malasan masuk ke ruang keluarga dan duduk dihadapan kedua orang tuanya yang tampak mencoba menahan senyum diwajah mereka itu.

 _Apa mereka begitu senang melihatku menderita karena perjodohan?_ Dengus Kai membatin.

"Kami ingin membahas perjodohanmu," kata Ayahnya memulai.

"Dan aku menolak. Aku menolak dijodohkan dengan Sehun!" balas Kai tajam, lidahnya terasa kelu menyebut nama pria itu.

"Tidak, tidak, soal Sehunnie itu sudah selesai. Kami takkan menjodohkanmu dengan Sehunnie," kata Ibunya buru-buru menjelaskan membuat Kai menaikan satu alisnya heran. "Sehunnie sudah mengatakan pada kami kemarin malam, kau menyukai putri bungsu Keluarga Jung, kan?"

Kai hanya mengangguk lamat-lamat masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kami sudah menghubungi keluarga Jung dan mereka menerima Jung Soojung ditunangkan denganmu. Kudengar itu sedikit banyak karena Sehunnie sempat bicara empat mata dengan Soojung tadi siang!" kata Ibunya menyerocos tanpa henti, tampak begitu semangat.

"Kau harus bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertinya, Kai. Dia bahkan bisa meyakinkan Jung Soojung menerimamu meski dengan reputasimu yang rusak itu," kata Ayahnya datar.

"Se-Sehun? Mak-maksud kalian Sehun menemui Soojung tadi siang untuk membicarakan perjodohan ini?" tanya Kai terbata, jantungnya berdetak keras dan ia mulai panik begitu mengetahui fakta ini.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa Sehunnie repot-repot menemui Jung Soojung jika demi memperlancar perjodohanmu ini," kata Ibunya mendecak karena pertanyaan bodoh anak bungsunya itu.

Kai bangkit berdiri, tapi tubuhnya sedikit oleng. Kepalanya seperti berputar dan dadanya terasa sakit karena hal yang ia dengar barusan. Ia benar-benar seperti orang linglung sekarang ini.

"Kai?" tanya ayahnya mengerutkan kening melihat anak bungsunya tak tampak baik-baik saja.

"A-aku pusing. A-aku akan langsung ke kamar," kata Kai berjalan keluar dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Soojung yang dihafalnya diluar kepala itu.

" _Apa?"_ nada dingin Soojung menjawab teleponnya.

"Kau dan Sehun… tadi siang… perjodohan—" Kai bahkan tak bisa berkata dengan jelas, ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti dengungan keras di telinganya.

Soojung terdengar menghela nafas panjang disebrang sana. _"Duduklah terlebih dahulu. Kau tak terdengar baik,"_ katanya terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Kai mengikuti saran gadis itu dan berbaring di kasurnya, mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mengulanginya terus hingga kepalanya sedikit jernih meski dadanya masih terasa sakit.

" _Ya, Sehun bicara denganku agar jika keluargamu menawarkan perjodohan ini, aku menyetujuinya. Ia mengatakan kau memang pria brengsek, tapi kau pria yang mencintaiku jadi aku harus memberikanmu kesempatan,"_ kata Soojung menjelaskan perlahan dengan nada lembut yang mengalun indah ditelinga Kai.

"Dan aku mengacaukannya. Hanya karena kecemburuanku," kata Kai serak dan lagi-lagi setetes air mata gagal ditahannya.

 _Aku sudah menghancurkan reputasi Sehun hanya karena kecemburuanku padahal yang ia lakukan adalah demi masa depanku. Kau memang brengsek, Kim Kai,_ batinnya memaki dirinya sendiri.

" _Ya, kau mengacaukannya. Aku sudah bertekad untuk menolak, tapi lagi-lagi Sehun bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kau pantas diberi kesempatan. Mengatakan bahwa kecemburuan brutal adalah tanda cinta buta. Aish, kenapa aku mudah sekali jatuh dengan kalimat picisan begitu!"_

Soojung terdengar seperti merengek dikalimat terakhirnya, membuat Kai tersenyum ditengah rasa sakitnya karena baginya Soojung terdengar begitu menggemaskan.

" _Kau harus minta maaf pada Sehun secepatnya! Dia sahabatku dan kau sudah menyakitinya!"_

Perut Kai terasa melilit mendengar itu, mendengar bahwa ia _menyakiti_ Sehun. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak dan air matanya kembali menetes.

"Dia juga sahabatku," bisik Kai lirih. "Dia lebih dulu menjadi sahabatku," ulangnya dengan suara yang pecah.

Soojung terdiam untuk beberapa saat. _"Ya, ia sahabat terbaikmu. Jadi minta maaf, memohon, atau lakukan apapun agar ia tak pergi dari hidupmu, Kim Kai. Kau akan menyesal kehilangan sahabat seperti Sehun. Selamat malam."_

Sambungan itu terputus dan Kai hanya bisa terdiam dari rasa penyesalan nan menyakitkan itu. Ia membuka aplikasi instagram hendak menghapus kiriman biadab itu, tapi password akun Sehun telah berubah. Ia mencoba mengunjungi profil Sehun, tapi teringat ia memblokir Sehun tadi siang. Kai membuka blokiran untuk akun Sehun, tapi ia tak bisa melihat semua isi kiriman Sehun karena akun Sehun di _private_.

Pria tan itu membuka blokiran semua SNS Sehun, tapi semuanya di _private._ Ia juga membuka blokiran nomor Sehun diponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya itu.

Jaringannya sibuk.

 _Sehun jarang menelepon orang pada jam segini,_ pikir Kai.

Ia kembali mencobanya untuk beberapa kali tapi hasilnya sama. Untuk beberapa menit, Kai baru menyadari bahwa nomornya kemungkinan besar sudah di blok oleh Sehun.

 _Tentu saja. Sehun tak bodoh dan pasti bisa menebak aku yang membuat kiriman biadab itu. Hanya aku yang memiliki password akunnya dan foto aib itu._

 _Hei, Oh Sehun, bisakah kau memaafkan sahabatmu yang brengsek ini? Karena aku tak yakin aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan baik jika harus kehilanganmu_.

Mata Kai terpejam, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas bahkan tak bisa memegang ponselnya. Dadanya terasa semakin lama semakin menyesakan dan Kai tak bisa melawan kesesakan itu sama sekali.

 _Oh Sehun, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku_.

Lalu semuanya berubah gelap.

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

"Kau sudah siap untuk berangkat?" tanya Taemin yang berdiri di pintu kamar Jongin itu.

Kamar Jongin kini sudah lebih kosong dari biasanya, lebih dari setengah barangnya sudah dikirimkan ke Korea sejak sebulan yang lalu. Pria tan itu menutup kopernya dan menatap sahabatnya.

"Ya, semua sudah beres," jawab Jongin duduk di kasurnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu kembali ke Korea lagi, Hyung?" tanya Jongin berbaring, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Taemin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang spesial. Tidak ada yang menungguku disana, kau satu-satunya keluargaku, Jongin-ah."

"Hm-mm," gumam Jongin mengerti.

Taemin adalah anak sebatang kara. Sejak umur 10 tahun ia sudah tinggal di Amerika bersama kedua orang tuanya. Lalu pada umur 18 tahun, kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dan tak ada yang mau mengasuhnya karena ia sudah legal. Dan karena Taemin pintar dan berprestasi, Kakek Jongin memilihnya untuk menjadi sekretaris Jongin, dari situlah mereka saling mengenal.

"Sekarang kutanya padamu, bagaimana perasaanmu kembali ke Korea lagi?" tanya Taemin pada sahabatnya itu.

Jongin menutup matanya. "Entahlah," jawabnya menghela nafas. _Aku merindukan untuk kembali bertemu dengan Sehun, tapi aku tak yakin ia mau bertemu denganku,_ batin Jongin.

"Apa ini menyangkut pria manis yang fotonya selalu kau pajang di ruang kerjamu dikantor ataupun ruang kerja pribadi, dan juga dikamarmu?" tanya Taemin menggoda.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti penguntit, Hyung," dengus Jongin.

Taemin menyeringai. "Kau memang seperti itu. Diam-diam memandangi foto di Instagramnya, setiap hari memeriksa kiriman di tumblr dan twitternya, apa perlu kujelaskan berapa banyak fotonya tersimpan di galeri ponsel dan laptopmu?"

"Kau memata-mataiku!" protes Jongin merengek rahasianya itu ketahuan.

"Tenang saja, aku tak mencantumkan itu pada laporan ke ayah atau kakekmu."

"Aku akan langsung memecatmu jika kau berani-berani mencantumkannya," kata Jongin melirik tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Huu~~~ aku takut~~" kata Taemin pura-pura membuat Jongin mau muntah. "Cepat bawa kopermu ke bawah dan berpamitanlah pada Kakek dan Nenekmu," kata Taemin melirik jam tangannya. "Kita harus berangkat 30 menit lagi paling lama."

Jongin kembali mendengus dan pergi melakukan seperti yang Taemin suruh. Taemin memang sekretarisnya, bawahannya, tapi Hyungnya yang satu itu tak bisa diajak main-main jika sudah berkaitan dengan ketepatan waktu.

Pria tan itu masuk ke ruang keluarga dimana Kakek dan Neneknya menunggu, ia segera duduk dihadapan keduanya.

"Kau sudah siap berangkat, Jongin-ah?" tanya Neneknya tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, Taemin-hyung sudah ribut agar kita tak terlambat."

"Kami akan merindukanmu, Nak," kata Kakeknya itu menatap Jongin sedih.

"Kakek dan Nenek bisa berkunjung ke Korea setiap saat, jangan terlalu sentimentil," kata Jongin tertawa sambil menggeleng.

"Jongin, ada hal serius yang perlu kami bicarakan padamu sebelum kau pergi."

Jongin menatap Kakeknya bingung, tapi siap mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu kepulanganmu ke Korea adalah untuk menjadi CEO Kamong Grup di Korea," kata Kakeknya memulai.

Jongin mengangguk. _Tentu saja, siapa yang akan menjadi CEO Kamong Grup di Korea kalau bukan aku? Kai sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan. Ia pasti menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bermain-main._

"Kondisi disana cukup sulit dan perlu melakukan _merger_ secepatnya. Awalnya kami menjodohkan Kai dengan Sehun agar Kamong Grup _merger_ dengan Huntak Grup—"

Hati Jongin terasa teremas mendengar itu. _Kai dijodohkan dengan Sehun? Kim Kai sialan, adiknya yang tak ada bagusnya sama sekali itu? Dijodohkan dengan Sehun? Orang tua mereka pasti sudah tidak waras!_

"—tapi keduanya menolak sehingga Kai kini dijodohkan dengan Putri Bungsu Keluarga Jung, mereka sudah menerima perjodohan itu," kata Kakeknya memberitahu.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Lalu Sehun?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Perusahaan kita tertolong dengan perjodohan Kai dan Jung Soojung, tapi Huntak Grup masih memerlukan partner untuk _merger_. Sehun mengatakan ia tak masalah dijodohkan dengan siapapun jika itu demi perusahaannya," kata Neneknya memberitahu.

 _Tipikal Sehun, selalu mengalah jika itu demi kepentingan orang lain,_ pikir Jongin tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat sahabat kecilnya itu tak berubah juga.

"Jadi kami bermaksud untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sehun, Jongin-ah," kata Neneknya melanjutkan, membuat Jongin terkejut.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap Kakek dan Neneknya dengan mulut menganga, tak mampu berkata-kata. Otaknya tiba-tiba berhenti berpikir mendengar perjodohannya dengan Sehun itu. Ini benar-benar tak pernah di duganya sama sekali.

 _Perjodohan dengan Sehun. Perjodohan dengan Sehun. Perjodohan dengan Sehun._

"Kami takkan memaksamu, Jongin-ah. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Tapi kau harus sudah bisa memberikan jawabannya ketika makan malam bersama saat kau tiba di Korea nanti. Oh, Sehun juga belum tahu soal ini," kata Kakeknya memberitahu.

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun.

 _Hei, Hunnie, apa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini? Karena aku akan menerima apapun semua jawabanmu_.

 **e)(o**

 _Hampa._

Ya, hanya kehampaan yang Sehun rasakan ketika terbangun dari tidurnya pagi itu. Seperti malam sebelumnya, ia menangis semalaman hingga tertidur karena kelelahan.

Ia ingin menyangkal bahwa yang meretas akun instagramnya adalah murid lain yang iri padanya, atau apapun itu. Ia ingin menyangkal bahwa itu bukanlah Kai, tapi bagaimana bisa ia menyangkal lagi begitu tahu Kai memblokir semua SNS-nya dan nomornya? Semua tindakan Kai sudah jelas memberitahunya kalau ia yang melakukan itu.

 _Hanya karena kecemburuan buta. Kai, kau benar-benar sangat mencintai Krystal, huh? Tidak hanya memukulku dua kali, tapi kau tak segan untuk menghancurkan reputasi yang kubangun selama ini._

Sehun mungkin takkan sesakit ini jika yang melakukan adalah orang lain, ia bisa dengan mudah mengabaikannya begitu saja. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan sakitnya melihat yang melakukan itu adalah Kai, sahabatnya selama 16 tahun, orang yang ia cintai diam-diam!

 _Dan tak ada satupun kata maaf. Apa egomu sebegitu tingginya, Kim Kai?_

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan hampa, matanya terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia tahu wajahnya juga pasti sudah bengkak sekarang ini. Sehun lelah menangis, ia ingin berhenti menangis, tapi pikiran tentang Kai yang langsung menghampirinya begitu ia terbangun langsung membuat air matanya kembali keluar.

 _Mungkinkah ini pertanda aku harus pergi dari hidupmu, Kim Kai? Aku tak lagi penting karena kau kini memiliki Krystal, huh?_

Dada Sehun terasa sakit memikirkan itu. Memikirkan ia hidup tanpa Kai. Sahabatnya. Ia tak yakin ia bisa bertahan. Ia bisa merelakan Kai menjadi milik Krystal atau milik orang lain, namun ia tak yakin ia bisa merelakan hubungan persahabatan mereka kandas.

 _Hanya dikarenakan amarah dan kecemburuan._

Sehun tak bisa membiarkan itu. Tapi ia juga lelah selalu menjadi pihak yang memaafkan, pihak yang mengalah, pihak yang berjuang memperbaiki semuanya. Sehun sudah lelah tapi ia tak ingin kehilangan Kai.

 _Maaf, Kai, aku sudah lelah. Sudah terlalu lelah. Nasib persahabatan kita kini berada ditanganmu. Pilih egomu atau persahabatan 16 tahun ini._

 _Karena aku akan selalu memaafkanmu jika kau benar-benar meminta maaf. Tentu saja harus dengan membawa bubble tea cokelat dan strawberry cheese cake._

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Sehun berjalan di lorong loker kampusnya. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin pergi ke kampus, tapi ia harus menemui dosen bimbingnya untuk minta maaf secara langsung karena insiden pesan di instagram yang Kai buat kemarin. Tentu Sehun sudah menjelaskan melalui telepon dan meminta maaf, tapi sebagai mahasiswa yang baik, ia juga perlu untuk minta maaf secara langsung pada dosennya itu.

Pria putih susu itu bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan yang dilemparkan mahasiswa fakultasnya itu. Bisik-bisik terdengar namun tak terlalu jelas, Sehun bisa menebak itu tentang kiriman di akunnya kemarin.

Tak nyaman. Sangat mengganggu. Biasanya orang-orang menyapanya dengan senyum ketika ia lewat karena ia cukup terkenal sebagai mahasiswa yang berprestasi dan aktif dalam kegiatan-kegiatan fakultas mereka. Dan sekarang ia menjadi bahan gossip terang-terangan oleh orang-orang yang biasa menyapanya.

 _Apa salahku tak mengatakan terang-terangan bahwa aku gay? Kenapa salahku jika mereka berpikir aku ini pria lurus hanya karena tubuhku tinggi?!_

 _Ini universitas bukan SMA! Kenapa mereka begitu kekanak-kanakan dan berpikir dangkal!_

 _Argh! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!_

Dua orang pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Sehun dan sedikit berotot itu merangkul bahunya sambil berjalan disampingnya dengan seringaian mereka. Sehun tak terlalu mengenal mereka, ia hanya tahu mereka kakak tingkatnya yang belum lulus karena skripsinya belum selesai. Dan Sehun sangat risih bagaimana kedua orang ini menyentuhnya dan diperhatikan oleh yang lainnya.

"Jadi Hunnie, dimana Hunnie ingin bermain dengan Oppa, hm?" tanya pria disebelah kanannya itu melirik Sehun sementara pria disebelah kirinya itu tertawa.

"Sunbae, tolong lepaskan aku," kata Sehun berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dengan sopan, tapi pria itu malah meremas bahunya keras membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Ayolah, Hunnie, jangan nakal. Turuti Oppa, hm?" katanya berbisik ditelinga Sehun.

"Sun-sunbae, lepaskan," kata Sehun mencoba meronta dari rangkulan brutal kedua seniornya itu.

"Ey, Hunnie ingin jual mahal—"

Omongan pria disebelah kirinya itu terputus dan badannya terdorong ke depan dengan kasar hingga tersungkur di lantai, membuat Sehun memekik terkejut. Detik berikutnya, pria disebelah kanannya juga bernasib sama. Sehun menengok ke belakang menemukan Baekhyun dan Tao yang tampak begitu marah, terlihat jelas merekalah yang menendang kedua orang itu.

Sehun tak pernah selega ini bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Tao. Ia tahu ia aman sekarang. Baekhyun memang memiliki badan yang lebih kecil darinya, tapi Hyungnya yang satu itu memegang sabuk hitam hapkido yang perlu diwaspadai oleh orang-orang. Sementara Tao? Sehun bahkan tak tahu ilmu bela diri apa saja yang teman pandanya itu kuasai.

"Yah! Kau beraninya!" seru senior mereka itu pada Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun menantang dan Tao menatap mereka tajam, terlihat menakutkan.

Kedua senior itu tampaknya tahu reputasi Baekhyun dan Tao sehingga memilih untuk mundur dan pergi dari sana.

"Kalian lihat apa? Urus saja urusan kalian," seru Baekhyun menggebrak loker disampingnya dengan keras membuat mahasiswa lainnya ketakutan dan segera cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, tak berani lagi menatap Sehun. Sehun juga pasti akan ketakutkan jika tak mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Terima kasih, Hyung, Tao," kata Sehun pelan sambil menunduk.

Baekhyun mengambil tangannya dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan sedangkan Tao merangkul bahunya. "Apa sejak pagi mereka mengganggumu?" tanya Tao cemas.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku baru datang sekitar 30 menit yang lalu untuk menemui dosen Kang," jawab Sehun.

"Kau sudah selesai menemui Beliau?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uh— ke perpus. Aku ingin meminjam beberapa buku untuk refrensi."

"Yah, kau terlalu bersemangat mengerjakan skripsimu! Kenapa kau begitu rajin!" rengek Baekhyun protes. Ia setingkat dengan Sehun dan bahkan ia sendiri belum menentukan judul skripsinya.

Tao mengangguk-angguk setuju. Ia juga setingkat dengan Sehun, jurusan sastra Cina dan ia bahkan belum memikirkan topik skripsinya sama sekali.

"Itu karena kalian terlalu pemalas," kata Sehun meledek kedua temannya itu.

"Yah, kami bukan pemalas!" protes Tao tak terima dan memukul punggung Sehun.

"Kami normal, kau yang terlalu rajin," balas Baekhyun menyentil kening Sehun membuatnya merengek.

Baekhyun dan Tao mengantar Sehun hingga di perpustakaan. Mereka tak perlu mengatakannya, Sehun sudah tahu jelas kedua orang itu takkan meninggalkannya sendirian di area kampus karena hal-hal seperti tadi tak terhindari.

 _Mungkin aku harus mulai belajar ilmu bela diri dan pergi ke gym,_ pikir Sehun.

"Kau akan lama disini?" tanya Tao begitu mereka sampai di perpustakaan.

"Umm, entahlah," jawab Sehun tak yakin.

"Kami ada kelas dan harus pergi sekarang, kau yakin baik-baik saja, Sehunnie?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ini perpustakaan, tak ada yang main-main disini. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sehun.

Sehun sejujurnya merasa tak enak hati karena membuat Baekhyun dan Tao mencemaskannya dan membuat mereka seperti _bodyguard_ -nya. Ini takkan terjadi kalau Sehun tidak terlalu lemah dan bisa melindungi dirinya sedikit saja.

 _Aku sudah terlalu biasa dilindungi oleh Kai. Aku seharusnya tak boleh bergantung lagi padanya,_ pikir Sehun. Jantungnya kembali terasa teremas keras ketika teringat akan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hubungi aku atau Tao kalau terjadi sesuatu, ok?" kata Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sehun membuat Sehun merengek karena tatanan rambutnya berantakan.

"Sudah sana pergi, Hyung. Tao juga," kata Sehun mengusir sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

Tao memeluknya erat dan mengecup pipinya dengan kilat lalu langsung kabur sebelum Sehun sempat protes, menarik Baekhyun bersamanya.

"YAH! AKAN KUPUKUL KAU NANTI!" seru Sehun mengusap kasar pipinya yang baru dicium Tao itu, sejujurnya hatinya terasa hangat mengingat ia masih memiliki teman-teman yang sangat memperhatikannya, mempedulikannya.

 _Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sehun. Meski tanpa Kai, kau akan baik-baik saja._

Tapi… bagaimana jika Sehun tak ingin baik-baik saja tanpa Kai? Bagaimana jika Sehun tak ingin Kai menghilang dari hidupnya?

Sehun mengambil ponselnya, masih tak ada satu pesanpun dari Kai. Tak ada satu pesan maaf-pun yang sampai padanya.

 _Apa ini yang kau inginkan, Kai? Aku pergi dari hidupmu?_

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Sehun merenggangkan badannya, ia berniat meminjam beberapa buku refrensi dan melanjutkan skripsinya di apartemennya, sayangnya gravitasi bagian khusus di perpustakaan benar-benar menarik minatnya.

Bagian khusus di perpustakaan berisi buku-buku yang tak boleh dipinjam dan hanya boleh dibaca di tempat, Sehun sudah berkeliling selama satu jam untuk mencari buku-buku yang menarik dan penunjang skripsinya dan berakhir menghabiskan 5 jam lamanya di perpustakaan untuk mencatat poin-poin penting dari buku-buku yang ia ambil itu.

"Hei." Suara asing itu menyapa Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seorang pria muda yang tampan –dan cantik– bermata bulat seperti rusa dan berambut cokelat kemerahan. Sehun pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di area FEB (Fakultas Ekonomi & Bisnis), ia hanya tak ingat siapa namanya.

"Hei," balas Sehun menyapa, tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kau masih memakai buku ini? Aku memerlukannya," kata pria itu. "Oh, dan namaku Luhan."

"Um, kau bisa mengambilnya, Luhan-sshi," kata Sehun mempersilahkan. "Namaku Sehun."

"Terima kasih, Sehun-sshi" jawab Luhan tersenyum, terlihat lebih tampan daripada cantik kali ini.

"Tak masalah."

Luhan duduk di sebrangnya, mulai membuka daftar isi buku yang tadi Sehun gunakan itu. Sehun memperhatikan pria itu sejenak sebelum kembali mencatat. Hanya keheningan yang melingkupi mereka, di ruang bagian khusus ini hanya ada mereka berdua tak ada yang lain.

Cukup lama berlalu dalam keheningan, Sehun merasa seseorang memperhatikannya. Pria putih susu itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Luhan menatapnya. Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke buku begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, membuat Sehun bingung.

 _Aneh,_ batin Sehun.

Ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus tapi itu tak berhasil karena ia bisa merasakan pandangan intens Luhan padanya. Sehun mengintip pria dihadapannya dibalik poninya dan Luhan benar-benar hanya menatapnya sama sekali tak melirik buku dihadapannya.

"Umm," gumam Sehun mengulum bibir bawahnya, tampak ragu. "A-apa kau perlu sesuatu de-denganku, Luhan-sshi?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Kau cantik," kata Luhan menatap Sehun, tampak tak menyadari apa yang ia katakan.

"Eung?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Luhan seakan tersadar apa yang ia katakan dan mengerang pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aish, aku benar-benar, bodoh," gumamnya.

Sehun menatap pria itu semakin bingung. _Ada apa dengannya? Dia benar-benar aneh,_ pikir Sehun. _Apa dia terbentur? Atau dia punya penyakit kejiwaan? Apa aku harus menelepon rumah sakit jiwa?_ Batin Sehun cemas dengan kewarasan Luhan itu.

"Aku akan mengaku, aku tadi malas-malasan menemani temanku untuk meminjam beberapa buku. Lalu aku melihatmu sendirian disini tampak fokus dengan buku-buku didepanmu. Kau terlihat menggemaskan dan kau manis, apa kau ingin pergi makan malam denganku?" tanya Luhan blak-blakan.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan kebingungan, hingga semua kata-kata yang Luhan ucapkan itu tercerna dengan baik di otaknya membuatnya merona malu. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya, tak ada pria yang tertarik secara romantis padanya karena orang-orang berpikir ia pria lurus. Tak ada pria yang memuji Sehun manis dan menggemaskan dengan intensi romantis seperti Luhan. Tak ada pria yang mengajaknya kencan makan malam dan Sehun tak bisa berhenti merona karena ini. Meski ia tak tertarik pada Luhan sekalipun.

Pria manis itu hanya bisa menunduk dan menutup wajahnya yang merona itu. _Aku senang ada yang mengajakku kencan, tapi aku tak tertarik pada Luhan-sshi. Bagaimana aku harus menolaknya? Apa aku harus menelepon Baekhyun-hyung untuk memberitahuku bagaimana cara menolaknya? Kira-kira Luhan-sshi mau menunggu sebentar atau tidak, ya? Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan?!_ batin Sehun panik.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil yang menginterupsi konflik batin Sehun itu, Luhan tertawa. Luhan berusaha mengecilkan tawanya melihat Sehun menatapnya.

 _Apa dia mengerjaiku? Yah, bukankah itu tak sopan?! Apa salahku hingga diperlakukan seperti ini! Aish, dia pasti berpikir aku terlalu mudah untuk didapatkan._

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Sehun-sshi," kata Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengambil pulpen Sehun. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di ujung kertas Sehun sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan aneh dan bingung. "Itu nomorku, hubungi aku jika kau sudah berminat untuk sekedar makan diluar denganku dan saling mengenal," kata Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun menatap nomor Luhan itu dan wajahnya kembali memerah malu. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya bagi Sehun mendapatkan nomor dari pria yang ingin mengajaknya kencan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Sehun-sshi. Senang bicara denganmu. Kuharap kau mau meneleponku lain waktu," kata Luhan mengedipkan satu matanya dan menyeringai kecil lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sehun keluar di ruang bagian khusus itu.

Sehun terdiam dan masih menatap nomor Luhan di buku catatannya itu, wajahnya semakin merona dan panas mengingat bahwa Luhan tertarik untuk mengencaninya. Pria manis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat dimeja itu lalu merengek pelan.

 _Aish, kenapa aku seperti ini! Ta-tapi ini wajarkan?! 21 tahun tanpa ada kehidupan cinta dan sekarang ada orang yang tertarik padaku! Ja-jadi wajarkan aku merona dan perutku terasa aneh seperti ini?!_ batin Sehun. _Ta-tapi aku tak menyukai Luhan-sshi. Aku tak masalah menjadi temannya tapi aku tak berniat untuk ke arah sana. Hatiku masih sakit karena Kai—_

— _Kai…_

Satu nama yang berhasil membuat seluruh gejolak perasaan Sehun barusan lenyap seketika tergantikan rasa hampa namun menyesakan. Senyum dan rona wajah yang timbul karena Luhan kini lenyap tergantikan raut kesedihan. Matanya kembali panas dan semangatnya langsung terasa mati.

 _Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis._

Sehun terus mengulang perintah itu diotaknya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tak ingin menangis, ia sudah terlalu lelah menangis untuk Kai. Sudah terlalu lelah dengan emosi yang menguras tenaganya selama beberapa hari ini. Ia lelah, tapi ia tak bisa menahan air mata yang tumpah, ia tak bisa mengabaikan emosinya yang menjerit karena Kai.

Dan tiba-tiba ia merindukan Jongin. Ia sangat merindukan Jongin saat ini. Ia menginginkan Jongin disampingnya. Jongin yang selalu memeluknya dan membacakannya cerita-cerita menarik setiap kali Kai melakukan hal yang membuatnya sedih ketika masih kecil –seperti memakan cake Sehun misalnya–.

 _Hei, Jongin-ah, jika kau ada disampingku sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan tetap memelukku seperti dulu? Apa kau masih mau menghiburku?_

Sehun meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dan air matanya kembali mengalir begitu saja. Ia menutup matanya dan benaknya otomatis menggambarkan memori wajah Jongin ketika masih kecil dengan sempurna.

 _Apa kabarmu, Sahabatku? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau juga… sudah menemukan cintamu seperti Kai?_

 _Tentu saja. Kau pasti sudah menemukannya. Mungkin itu sebabnya kau tak membutuhkanku lagi, kau tak membalas pesanku lagi. Kau… sudah membuangku._

 _Dan sekarang Kai juga membuangku…_

• **TBC/HOLD/DELETE?•**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAAA :D**

Aku kembaliiiiiii~~~ Maaf, ya, hpku rusak jd aku balik ke jaman sms-nelpon doang T^T  
Aku baru bisa update kalo dapet pinjeman Wi-Fi dr mamaku T-T

HUWAAA KU MEMBUAT KALIAN BENCI PADA KAI T^T  
Semoga chap2 ke depannya sukses kubuat kalian gak benci sama Kai HEUHEUHEUHEUHEU  
Ngomong-ngomong gak parah-parah banget kan kehidupan kampus Sehun? Kan ada Baek-Tao yang gak bakal biarin Sehun diapa-apain EAAAK

Buat review yang bilang: Kok Kai segitunya? Jatohnya jadi norak ceritanya.  
Aku mau bilang, Kai ini baru sekali jatuh cinta pertama kali sama Soojung, inget ini cemburu buta dan yang namanya orang marah itu semua gak ke kontrol [dan lagi kubilang, ini kuambil dari kisahku sendiri dan aku yg jd Kai, meski yg kulakuin gak separah Kai, tapi aku memang ngehack akun sahabatku karena cemburu]. Apalagi Sehun udah kenal Kai 16 tahun, Kai jadi percaya Sehun lebih dari siapapun dan Kai bisa lebih jujur nunjukin kemarahannya ke Sehun karena ia percaya banget sama Sehun. Itu semacam psikologis manusia.  
Contohnya, pernah gak sih kalian marah besar ke kakak/adik kalian karena kesalahan kecil, tapi gak pernah ke orang lain? Tau gak kenapa begitu? Itu karena psikologis, kalian tahu mau sebobrok apapun kalian di depan kakak/adik kalian, mereka bakal tetep jadi keluarga kalian dan gak akan ninggalin kalian begitu aja. Nah semacam itulah sisi psikologis yang kumasukin ke cerita ini HEUHEUHEUHEUHEU.

 **SPOILER NEXT CHAP:** KRISYEOL SAVE THE DAY! Ada apa ini ada apa ini? /evil smirk/

MOHON REVIEWNYA SEMUANYAAAAAA~~~  
25 reviews langsung up, Bos ;)

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:**

\- itu ada yg setuju Remake ffku jd 100 chap kaihun fantasy-romance saya langsung lambai-lambaikan tangan ke kamera T^T Draft ffku aja udah 550K+ words gimana ngeremake jd KaiHun sebanyak itu T^T

\- Kok aku nulis part Kai tentang Sehun di chap 11 jadi emosional sendiri yah WKWKWKWKWKWK. AKU **#TEAMSESTAL** AJA DAH WKWKWKWK


	5. 04 Bad Day

**How To Love**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai, Jung Krystal

Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun, Slight!KaiStal

•

•

•

 **RATE: T+**

•••

 **CHAPTER FOUR: BAD DAY.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika Sehun meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan hati yang berat. Biasanya Sehun akan merasa ringan dan senang setelah menghabiskan waktu di perpus, tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak karena pikirannya penuh dengan Kai dan Jongin.

 _Dan masih tak ada satu pesanpun dari Kai,_ pikir Sehun miris.

Sehun ingin berhenti memeriksa ponselnya. Ia ingin berhenti berharap Kai mau minta maaf padanya. Sayangnya itu tak mudah dilakukan, setiap pikirannya teralih pada Kai, ia menemukan dirinya mengambil ponselnya untuk memeriksa kotak pesannya. Lalu Sehun akan menemukan dirinya kecewa untuk kesekian hari itu karena tak ada pesan dari Kai sama sekali.

Pria putih susu itu menghela nafas lelah dan hanya berjalan sambil menunduk. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai ke apartemennya lalu—

— _lalu apa? Menangis lagi? Tentu saja, kau memang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis, Oh Sehun_ , batinnya miris.

Sehun terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya dan tak terlalu menyadari situasi di sekitarnya. Ia memekik terkejut ketika tubuh kurusnya dirangkul kasar oleh seseorang. Pria manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, menemukan kedua senior yang mengganggunya tadi siang menyeringai padanya.

"Hei, Hunnie, sudah siap bermain dengan Oppa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka menarik tubuh Sehun dengan kasar untuk mengikutinya.

"Sun– sunbae! Le-lepaskan!" pekik Sehun meronta, panik dan ketakutan, apalagi merasakan tangan senior satunya merangkul pinggangnya.

Bagaimana ia tak panik? Ini cukup gelap dan area kampus ini sudah sangat sepi. Sehun terlalu kurus dan tak sebanding untuk bisa melawan kedua seniornya yang berotot itu. Ia tahu seniornya ini bermaksud buruk dan Sehun sangat ketakutan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Sehun berpikir orang-orang hanya akan mengata-ngatainya dan membicarakan dibelakang, hanya sekedar itu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa seniornya akan bertindak sejauh ini padanya! Ia benar-benar tak siap menghadapi ini!

Sehun meronta keras, ia berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari kedua orang yang berusaha membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan matanya mulai berair.

"TOLONG! TOLONFFHH!" jeritan Sehun teredam karena senior di sebelah kirinya itu membekap mulutnya sambil mendorongnya untuk terus berjalan dan senior satunya menarik tangannya dengan kasar agar berjalan dengan cepat.

Sehun terus menjerit meski mulutnya dibekap, ia terus meronta dan melawan meski tangan dan pinggangnya sakit karena cengkraman kedua seniornya itu. Ia yakin kulitnya sudah merah atau mungkin membiru karena perlakuan kasar seniornya itu.

Begitu sampai di sebuah tempat yang sepi, disamping perpustakaan yang terletak paling pojok kampus itu, tubuh Sehun di dorong kasar ke dinding membuat pekikan kesakitan keluar dari mulut pria manis itu.

"Sun– sunbae, to-tolong hen-hentikan ini," kata Sehun menangis dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Salah satu senior itu memegang rahang Sehun dengan kasar agar menatap matanya dan menyeringai tampak begitu sadis. "Tidak, Hunnie. Oppa ingin bermain dengan Hunnie," katanya lalu menengok ke senior satunya. "Kau sudah siap?"

Sehun hanya bisa melirik senior yang satunya karena rahangnya masih dicengkram erat oleh pria dihadapannya, tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa pria itu sedang mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mempersipakan sesuatu.

"Yah, disini terlalu gelap, wajahnya tak terlihat," kata senior yang memegang ponsel itu.

"Gunakan _flash_ , bodoh. Videonya harus jelas ketika aku membobol jalang satu ini atau bayaran kita takkan turun."

"Ti-tidak! TOLONG! TOLONG—"

Sebuah tamparan keras menghentikan jeritan Sehun, membuat tubuh kurusnya itu tersungkur di tanah. Air matanya tak lagi tertahankan, pipinya terasa begitu sakit dan berkedut. Isakan mulai keluar dari bibirnya dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Diam kau, Jalang," serunya menendang perut Sehun dengan keras, membuat Sehun meringkukan tubuhnya dan terisak. "Kau hanya perlu membuka kakimu untukku dan—"

"Yah, kalian brengsek, apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Seruan itu menghentikan prilaku brutal seniornya itu. Sehun tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena ia menangis, tapi ia mengenali suara itu dengan baik.

 _Kris…_

Sehun hanya bisa meringkuk dan terisak. Tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat, tapi ia tahu ia aman. Ia sudah aman. Terdengar seruan-seruan disana dan Sehun tahu mereka sedang berkelahi satu sama lain, tapi yang Sehun dengar hanya dengungan hingga tempat itu berubah menjadi senyap.

"Sehun, Sehun," panggil Kris cemas membantu Sehun untuk duduk, memegang kedua lengan kurusnya dan menyandarkannya ke dinding.

"Sehun, buka matamu, mereka sudah pergi," kata suara baritone familiar lainnya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun pelan, memintanya membuka matanya yang terpejam erat.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menemukan Kris dan Chanyeol dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat raut cemas yang terlihat jelas diwajah keduanya meski tempat ini cukup gelap.

"Kris— Chanyeol—"

Tangis Sehun pecah memanggil kedua nama temannya itu. Ia segera memeluk Kris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu, menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Ia merasa lega, ia merasa aman, namun ketakutan dan teror karena kejadian barusan masih tertinggal jelas dalam tubuhnya. Sehun tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya sama sekali.

Tangan besar Kris memeluknya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggungnya yang bergetar itu dengan pelan seakan Sehun terlalu rapuh hanya dengan sedikit tekanan.

"Shh, tak apa. Kami sudah disini. Kau aman, Sehun," bisik Kris menenangkan pria dalam pelukannya itu. "Shh, sudah, Sehunnie. Sudah tak apa. Berhentilah menangis, ok? Lihat, kau juga membuat Chanyeol menangis," kata Kris tak bisa menahan nada geli diakhirnya itu.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Kris dan menengok pada Chanyeol. Pria raksasa itu sedang sibuk mengusap air matanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya masih mengelus-elus punggung Sehun.

"Yah! Bukan salahku menangis! Bagaimana bisa aku tak menangis melihat Sehun ketakutan begitu!" protes Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit serak.

Sehun tak bisa menahan tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya itu melihat kekonyolan Chanyeol itu. Bagaimana bisa pria ini terlihat begitu keren menyelamatkannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang menangis seperti bayi?

"Kau terlalu melankolis," ledek Kris tertawa.

"Aku bukan melankolis!" protes Chanyeol menonjok lengan Kris.

Sehun mengusap air matanya itu dan duduk dengan tegak, memperhatikan Kris yang terus meledek Chanyeol karena menangis itu. Senyum kecil mengembang diwajah yang bersimbah air mata itu.

"Terima kasih, Hyung," bisik Sehun pelan pada keduanya.

Kris dan Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan tersenyum pada pria manis itu. Kris mengacak-acak rambut Sehun lembut sedangkan Chanyeol mengelus-elus lengan kurusnya. _Tidak masalah,_ itulah maksud prilaku keduanya.

"Biar Hyung antarkan pulang, kau bawa mobil, Sehunnie?" tanya Kris bangkit berdiri dan membantu Sehun untuk berdiri.

Sehun sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di perutnya. Seniornya tadi menendangnya cukup keras.

"Ada apa? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol cemas, memegangi lengan Sehun.

"Perutku, dia menendangku cukup keras," kata Sehun memegangi perutnya itu. "Dan aku bawa mobil, Hyung."

Kris dan Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut melihat pandangan keduanya menggelap sambil menatap ke arah perut ratanya. Terlihat begitu marah dan menakutkan, membuat Sehun sedikit merinding.

"Hyung?" cicit Sehun takut.

Kris menangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sehun. "Kau bisa berjalan? Biarkan Chanyeol yang membawa mobilmu, kau bersama denganku," kata Kris sigap menopang Sehun dari samping.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kris sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit itu. Chanyeol menyusul disampingnya dan ikut menopangnya, benar-benar menjaga agar Sehun tak terjatuh.

Sehun hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemennya, mengobati semua lukanya dan tertidur. Ia hanya ingin tertidur tanpa mimpi, berharap teror ini menghilang dari benaknya. _Dari hidupnya_. Ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian mengerikan ini bahkan sedetik saja.

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 siang dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun menghela nafas dan menggerutu dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Ia sudah berada di bandara Incheon selama hampir 2 jam dan ia benar-benar tak bisa bersabar sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa ia bersabar lagi? Ia mengantuk. Ia lelah. Ia lapar. Ia lelah. Ia ingin tidur. Ia lelah. Ia lelah. Ia lelah, dan ia lelah! Intinya Sehun sudah sangat lelah fisik dan mental dan tak ada yang ingin ia lakukan selain berbaring di kasurnya dan tak melakukan apa-apa seharian.

Setelah kejadian mengerikan kemarin malam, Kris dan Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang. Mereka membeli makan malam diperjalanan dan makan di apartemen Sehun setelah mengobati luka-luka Sehun. Bercanda dan menonton film. Keduanya pulang ketika sudah cukup larut dan mereka memastikan Sehun sudah benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Kemarin malam Sehun hanya ingin tidur karena ia sangat lelah, tapi hampir setiap dua jam ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk tentang kedua seniornya, ia tak berani untuk kembali tidur dan sekalinya ia tertidur, mimpi buruk itu kembali datang. Itu benar-benar menyiksa bagi Sehun, ia hanya bisa berharap fajar segera datang namun nyatanya malam terasa begitu lama.

Ia berharap bisa tidur ketika pagi datang, ia tak perlu ke kampus hari ini dan tak ada janji dengan siapapun jadi ia bisa tidur seharian.

 _Mungkin mimpi burukku takkan datang jika matahari bersinar,_ pikir Sehun.

Namun paginya terganggu ketika Ibunya menelepon dan menyuruhnya menjemput seseorang di bandara Incheon pukul 10 pagi. Tidak boleh terlambat sama sekali membuat Sehun langsung bersiap-siap tanpa sarapan sama sekali, berpikir ia bisa sarapan di dekat bandara sebelum pukul 10. Parahnya, dijalan begitu macet dan ia menghabiskan waktu 2 jam lamanya hingga akhirnya sampai di bandara.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, Ibunya tak mau mengatakan siapa yang harus ia jemput. Ibunya bilang orang yang ia jemput sudah mengenali Sehun dan akan menghampiri Sehun nantinya. Tapi sudah 2 jam lamanya orang itu tak menampakan batang hidungnya juga!

"Aku lapar," gumam Sehun kesal menghentakan kakinya entah untuk keberapa kalinya selama 2 jam menunggu.

Yap, satu lagi kesialan Oh Sehun pagi ini, ia tak membawa dompet. Beruntung ia masih menyimpan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar tol dan parkir nantinya, bensinya juga masih cukup hingga ia kembali ke apartemennya nanti. Tetap, seberapa beruntungnya Sehun, ia kelaparan sekarang dan ia tak bisa membeli makanan.

"Mungkin aku harus memelas pada Kyungsoo-hyung. Hyung pasti kasihan dan akan menyuruh Suho-hyung untuk membawakanku makanan ke sini," gumam Sehun mengangguk-angguk, tampak berterima kasih pada otaknya yang pintar.

Sehun bisa membayangkan Suho mengomel dan menggerutu sepanjang jalan lalu memarahi Sehun begitu bertemu dengannya tapi tetap melakukan semua yang Kyungsoo suruh padanya. Ah, itu benar-benar pandangan yang menarik, Sehun takkan berbohong bahwa ia menyukai melihat Suho menderita sedikit begitu. Melihatnya bagaikan bonus untuk memperbaiki paginya yang suram ini.

 _Tapi kalau macet seperti tadi perlu waktu 2 jam kesini dan aku sudah mati kelaparan ketika Suho-hyung datang. Belum lagi jika orang yang perlu kujemput ini tiba-tiba datang dan aku sudah harus pergi, nanti malah tak bertemu Suho-hyung. Lalu, lalu, kalau tidak bertemu Suho-hyung nanti malah Suho-hyung yang memakan masakan dari Kyungsoo-hyung._

 _Tidak. Tidak akan. Tidak boleh. Takkan kubiarkan Suho-hyung memakan makanan yang Kyungsoo-hyung buatkan untukku! Hmph! Suho-hyung sudah harus bersyukur aku mengijinkannya menjadi pacar Kyungsoo-hyung, tapi aku takkan membiarkan memakan makananku! Pokoknya tidak—_

"Oh Sehun."

Suara baritone dan tenang itu mengejutkan Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri itu. Pria putih susu itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya, menemukan pria itu berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya.

Pria tan itu mengenakan kemeja abu terang, celana abu gelap, dan mantel panjang berwarna hitam. Berbadan tegap dan sangat berwibawa. Pembawaannya begitu dominan dan wajahnya yang tampan bak model itu pasti menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitarnya.

 _Dia_ telah bertumbuh dewasa. Sangat berbeda sejak terakhir kali mereka berpisah. Rambutnya masih berwarna cokelat gelap seperti ketika masih kecil, sikap tenangnya masih begitu sama seperti dulu bagai danau luas tanpa riak yang tak bisa diduga kedalamannya, senyumnya kecil seperti dulu bedanya ada kepercayaan diri dan tanpa keragu-raguan di dalam diri pria dewasa ini.

Wajah itu… wajah itu begitu mirip dengan sahabatnya, hanya berbeda di warna rambut mereka. Kai berambut pirang sekarang ini. Jika rambut Kai sama, mungkin banyak orang tak bisa membedakan keduanya. Tapi dia adalah Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun yang telah mengenal keduanya sejak umur 5 tahun, Oh Sehun yang bahkan bisa membedakan keduanya sejak umurnya 5 tahun. Ia takkan salah mengenali pria dihadapannya ini.

Mulut Sehun terbuka, nafasnya begitu dalam dan berat ketika ia mengucapkan nama pria yang ada dihadapannya itu;

" _Kim Jongin_."

Dan pria yang namanya ia sebutkan itu tersenyum. Senyum Jongin- _nya_ yang dulu. _Senyum khusus dari Kim Jongin hanya untuk seorang Oh Sehun._

"Hei."

 **e)(o**

 _Hei._

 _Satu kata. Hei._

 _Setelah menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar selama 9 tahun, hanya itu yang ia ucapkan? Hanya 'hei'?_

 _Tak ada, 'maafkan aku', 'bagaimana kabarmu?' atau sekedar 'aku merindukanmu'. Tidak ada! Yah, Kim Jongin, apa kau benar-benar hanya akan menyapaku dengan sekedar 'hei'?!_

"Hei," balas Sehun datar dan bangkit berdiri, memperlihatkan tinggi mereka kini sudah sama, mungkin Sehun sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. _Terakhir berpisah aku masih jauh lebih pendek darinya,_ pikir Sehun kembali mengingat.

Senyum Jongin sedikit luntur mendengar jawaban datar Sehun itu. Pria tan itu melirik ke belakangnya, dan menarik lengan seorang pria untuk berdiri disampingnya itu.

"Ini Lee Taemin, sahabatku," kata Jongin memperkenalkan Taemin yang tersenyum sopan pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum singkat. "Oh Sehun," balas Sehun memperkenalkan diri. "Ayo, berangkat, lewat sini," kata Sehun lalu berbalik memimpin jalan, tak menengok ke belakang untuk memeriksa Jongin dan _Taemin_ ini mengikutinya atau tidak.

 _Sahabat, huh? Tentu saja Jongin sudah punya sahabat! Mungkin itu sebabnya ia membuangku. Karena si Lee Taemin ini!_ batin Sehun mendongkol sambil terus berjalan.

Sejujurnya, Sehun memiliki banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Jongin. Pertemuannya dengan Jongin sudah ia nanti-nantikan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia selalu merindukan sahabatnya itu dan dalam hatinya ia sudah memaafkan Jongin yang tiba-tiba berhenti membalas suratnya. Tapi pertemuan kembali ini… tak sesuai ekspektasinya.

 _Hei, lama tak berjumpa._

 _Kau tampak sehat, aku senang kau hidup dengan baik._

 _Bagaimana hidupmu disana?_

 _Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau merindukanku, Jongin-ah?_

Kata-kata itu sangat ingin Sehun ucapkan ketika kembali bertemu dengan Jongin. Kata-kata itu selalu ada di benak Sehun dan tersimpan baik untuk ia ucapkan jika hari ini datang. Tapi semuanya lenyap hanya karena sebuah _'hei.'_ dan ' _ini Lee Taemin, sahabatku.'_ yang terucap dari bibir Jongin.

Perkataan itu mencerminkan seakan itu bukan hal besar bagi Jongin. Seakan pertemuan ini tidaklah Jongin nantikan. Seakan… Sehun bukanlah orang spesial yang Jongin nantikan bertemu selama ini.

 _Seakan aku bukan lagi sahabatnya_.

 _Tentu saja, Oh Sehun. Kau bukan lagi sahabatnya, kalian bahkan tak tahu kabar satu sama lain selama 9 tahun lebih! Bagianmananya kau 'masih' menjadi sahabat Kim Jongin?_

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membuka bagasinya, membiarkan Jongin dan _Taemin_ memasukan barang-barang mereka. Menunggu dan tampak tak sabaran.

Kesal.

Marah.

Kedua hal itu memenuhi dirinya menggantikan perasaan rindunya pada Jongin selama bertahun-tahun ini. Ia tak lagi merindukan Kim Jongin, ia sedang _kesal_ dan _marah_ pada Kim Jongin! Rasanya Sehun ingin sekali menyiksa Jongin seperti bagaimana Jongin menyiksa Sehun bertahun-tahun ini karena merindukan pria tan yang sudah sibuk dengan _sahabat barunya_ itu.

 _Mungkin nanti aku bisa menggunting semua kaos kakinya dan memakan semua cakenya. Hmph! Biarkan saja! Aku pasti akan menyiksa Jonginnie!_

 _Atau mungkin menyiksanya seperti aku menyiksa Kai—_

— _tidak. Jonginnie tak sebodoh Kai, jadi ia tak pantas disiksa dengan brutal seperti itu. Cukup potong saja semua kaos kakinya dan jangan sisakan cake satupun padanya!_

Sehun mengangguk-angguk puas dengan pemikirannya itu. Memikirkan menyiksa Jongin cukup meredakan amarah dan kekesalannya pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Kita siap berangkat," kata Jongin duduk disamping Sehun, sedikit mengejutkan pria manis yang berdebat dalam pikirannya itu.

Sehun hanya melirik Jongin sekilas dan mengangguk, lalu ia mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan bandara. Ia tak perlu bertanya kemana tujuan mereka, Sehun sudah tahu tujuan mereka adalah ke Mansion Kim.

 _Seandainya mereka mau ke tempat lain, itu bukan urusanku! Pergi saja sendiri, aku bukan sopir kalian, hmph!_

Suasana hening dan kaku. Sehun bahkan tak menyalakan musik sama sekali. Pria manis itu bisa melihat Taemin duduk di belakang, tampak tak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

 _Bagus. Kau tak seharusnya nyaman sekarang, dasar pencuri sahabat orang!_

Jongin berdehem, terdengar begitu keras di kesunyian mobil itu. Sehun sama sekali tak menanggapinya, hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Jongin meliriknya sebentar namun tak mengatakan apapun. Ia memilih untuk menyalakan pemutar musik di mobil Sehun itu.

Alunan musik mengisi suasana kaku diantara mereka, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sehun langsung kembali mematikannya.

 _Ha! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memutar musik dimobilku?!_

Jongin menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dan matanya terlihat begitu tajam, seakan memperingati Sehun untuk tak bertingkah. Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun, jika ia sedang kesal, ia takkan mendengarkan siapapun. Apalagi peringatan dari _sahabatnya yang kini sudah punya sahabat baru_.

Si sulung Kim itu kembali menghidupkan pemutar musik dan Sehun kembali mematikannya. Jongin hidupkan lagi dan Sehun matikan. Terus saja seperti itu dan tak ada yang mau mengalah seperti anak kecil, membuat Taemin memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk tertidur.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah denganku, Oh Sehun?" tanya Jongin disela kertakan giginya, begitu gemas dengan tingkah menyebalkan –meski menggemaskan juga– Sehun ini.

"Tidak," balas Sehun cemberut, seperti anak kecil nakal yang sedang mengambek.

Jongin memicingkan matanya, jelas tahu pria manis itu berbohong. "Sehun," panggilnya dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Apa?" tanyanya galak.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Jongin heran.

 _Apa salahnya? APA SALAHNYA?!_

 _YAH, KIM JONGIN! BUKANKAH KAU PERGI KE AMERIKA UNTUK BELAJAR?! KENAPA BEGITU PULANG KAU MALAH MENJADI BODOH SEPERTI KAI?!_

 _APA SALAHNYA KATANYA?!_

 _Setelah 9 tahun berhenti memberi kabar begitu saja dan ketika kembali hanya mengatakan 'hei' dan 'Ini Lee Taemin, sahabatku'_ _dan ia bertanya 'APA SALAHKU?'_

 _Kim Jongin, kutarik kembali, kau pantas disiksa dengan pisau Kyungsoo-hyung karena kau juga idiot seperti Kai!_

Dalam benaknya, Sehun kini sudah mengejar-ngejar Jongin dengan pisau daging milik Kyungsoo ditangannya. Siap mengeliminasi sahabatnya itu.

"Oh Sehun, jawab pertanyaanku," kata Jongin otoriter.

"Jawab saja sendiri, hmph!" balas Sehun keras kepala sambil cemberut.

"Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa tahu apa masalahmu tanpa kau katakan," balas Jongin masih berusaha sabar menghadapi tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sehun ini.

"Aku tak bilang kau Tuhan, tapi kau orang bodoh jika kau tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri," balas Sehun sengit lalu kembali cemberut dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

 _Dasar Kim Jongin bodoh! Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu sama sekali! KESAAAAAL!_

Jongin terdiam menatap pria manis itu sejenak sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kau marah padaku karena aku tak—"

"Ya," jawab Sehun memotong cepat meski ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Jongin katakan.

"Sehun, aku belum selesai bicara—"

"Ya!" potong Sehun lagi membuat Jongin kesal.

 _Ha! Aku akan membuatmu kesal dan tak nyaman selama perjalanan ini! Rasakan nerakamu, Kim Jongin! FIREEEE!_

"Sehun."

"Ya."

"Berhenti memotongku."

"Ya."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bicara—"

"YA!"

Jongin mengerang kesal dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disandaran jok mobil itu. Sehun tak bisa menahan seringaiannya karena berhasil membuat Kim Jongin yang tenang ini tampak begitu kesal dan mati-matian mencoba menahan amarah itu.

"Terserah padamu, aku takkan bicara—"

"YA!"

Jongin kembali mengerang kesal dan memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya, hanya memandang keluar jendela mencoba meredam kesalnya.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin menyerah dan tampak kesal itu tersenyum senang lalu mulai menghidupkan pemutar musiknya, membiarkan musik mengalun dan mengisi keheningan di mobil itu. Jongin menatap tajam dan kesal karena kelakukan Sehun itu, tapi pria manis itu sama sekali tak peduli dan mulai bersenandung mengikuti musik yang mengalun.

 _Sehun 1 – Jongin 0. Ha, rasakan pembalasanku, Kim Jongin!_

Keduanya tak bicara lagi sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun terus bertingkah selama di jalan membuat Jongin kesal. Setiap Jongin ingin melewatkan lagu yang terputar, Sehun akan mengganti ke lagu itu dan memutarnya berulang-ulang baru setelah itu menggantinya. Hanya untuk mengganggu Kim Jongin, meski sebenarnya ia juga tak menyukai lagu itu.

Begitu sampai di Mansion Kim, Jongin membangunkan Taemin dan pria itu yang menurunkan barang-barang mereka. Sehun tak turun sama sekali, hanya menunggu dimobil agar kedua penumpangnya itu pergi dari mobilnya.

Jongin melirik Sehun, masih duduk disamping pria itu sementara Taemin menurunkan barang-barang mereka. "Aku berterima kasih atas tumpanganmu, Sehun. Aku minta maaf jika—"

"YA!" potong Sehun cepat.

Jongin menatapnya tajam dan kesal. Bahkan hingga detik terakhirpun Sehun masih bertingkah kekanak-kanakan! "Lupakan," tukasnya kesal dan keluar dari mobil Sehun, sedikit membanting keras pintu mobil Sehun, membuat pria manis itu berjengkit.

Sehun terkejut dan merasa ingin menangis melihat Jongin semarah itu. Ia hanya ingin membuat Jongin kesal saja, bukan marah yang menakutkan seperti itu. Ya, bagi Sehun, Jongin yang membanting pintu itu menakutkan karena Jongin selalu tenang dan tak pernah brutal. Tapi tetap, Sehun takkan minta maaf, karena ini semua salah Jongin!

"Hei, terima kasih atas tumpanganmu," kata Taemin pada Sehun sambil tersenyum, dari kaca mobil tempat Jongin tadi yang terbuka.

Sehun ingin mendengus pada pencuri sahabatnya itu, tapi meskipun ia sedang kesal, ia tetap tak ingin dicap tak sopan oleh orang yang baru ia kenal. "Sama-sama," jawab Sehun.

Taemin tertawa kecil membuat Sehun bingung. _Apa yang lucu?_ Pikir Sehun heran.

"Jongin sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu? Ia hanya tidak pintar untuk mengungkapkannya. Mungkin juga lelah karena penerbangan," kata Taemin tersenyum dan refleks mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

Sehun terdiam mendengar itu, merasa sedikit bersalah karena malah membuat Jongin kesal padahal ia pasti lelah berada di pesawat belasan jam.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya diantara kalian hingga kau tampak begitu marah padanya, tapi percayalah ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu bertahun-tahun ini," kata Taemin memberitahu. "Jangan terlalu sukar padanya, hm?"

Sehun hanya terdiam dengan bibir melengkung kebawah dan kening berkerut. Ia ingin mempercayai omongan Taemin, tapi ia sulit untuk percaya mengingat respon Jongin ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sehun," kata Taemin melambai dan beranjak pergi.

"Taemin!" panggil Sehun membuat pria itu menengok. "Aku suka bubble tea cokelat dan strawberry cheese cake," kata Sehun lagi membuat Taemin menatapnya bingung.

"Huh?"

"Aku suka bubble tea cokelat dan strawberry cheese cake," ulang Sehun lagi.

"Aku dengar itu, tapi kenapa kau memberitahu?" tanya Taemin masih bingung.

"Aku suka bubble tea cokelat dan strawberry cheese cake!" seru Sehun lagi mengulang tapi Taemin tampak benar-benar tak mengerti maksud Sehun. "Ih, dasar tak peka!" gerutu gregetan menatap tajam Taemin yang bingung.

"Sehun, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Taemin bingung.

"Pokoknya aku suka bubble tea cokelat dan strawberry cheese cake! Sudah, aku mau pergi!" kata Sehun lagi lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Taemin yang kebingungan itu.

 _Apa susahnya dia mengerti kalau aku menyuruh Jongin minta maaf dengan membawa bubble tea cokelat dan strawberry cheese cake?! Mau Jongin ataupun Taemin sama-sama tak peka! Hmph!_ batin Sehun menggerutu.

 _KESAAAAALLL!_

• **TBC•**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAAA  
** sesuai janji langsung ku up ;)

Mohon reviewnyaaaa ya semuaaaaaaa  
25 reviews langsung lanjut, Bos ;D

 **-willis.8894**


	6. 05 FAMILY DINNER GOES WRONG

**CHAPTER FIVE: FAMILY DINNER GOES WRONG**

Sehun sedang uring-uringan seharian ini. Berguling ke sana kemari di tempat tidurnya dan belum cukup dengan itu, ia berguling dari ujung apartemennya ke ujung satunya. Peduli setan, ia hanya sendirian disini, ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk melepas stress yang membebaninya.

Kai tak pulang. Ia tak pulang sejak makan malam keluarga 4 hari yang lalu. Masih tak ada kata maaf yang sampai pada Sehun dari pria itu. Dan kemarin, Jongin sudah kembali ke Korea dengan _sahabatnya yang baru_ , juga tanpa kata 'Maaf. Aku merindukanmu.' Sama sekali tidak!

 _Dan tak ada satupun bubble tea cokelat dan strawberry cheese cake yang sampai kepadaku!_ Geram Sehun membatin.

 _LUPAKAN!_

 _Aku juga tak butuh dua kembar idiot itu! Aku akan cari sahabat baru! Hmph!_

Dada Sehun langsung terasa sakit begitu memikirkan itu, air matanya kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan mulai berjatuhan dipipi mulusnya. Pada akhirnya pria manis itu hanya bisa menangis seperti anak kecil setiap mengingat kedua kembar Kim itu.

Sehun kesal, ia ingin marah meski tak tahu pada siapa, ia juga merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis dan uring-uringan setiap mengingat Kai dan Jongin.

"Jongin bodoh! Kai idiot! Minta maaf saja tak mau!" seru Sehun kesal sambil menangis dan melemparkan sendal rumah yang berbulu halus dan ada boneka kucingnya. "Taemin juga bodoh, hmph!"

Pria manis itu berbaring di lantai apartemennya dan mulai berguling-guling kesana kemari, dan melemparkan beberapa benda yang bisa ia gapai untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Setelah itu ia ketiduran di lantai karena kelelahan.

Sehun terbangun karena guncangan pelan di tubuhnya. Refleks, ia memukul tangan yang menyentuhnya itu dan berusaha kembali ke alam mimpi. Sayang, tangan itu kembali lagi dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Apa, sih?" sembur Sehun kesal karena diganggu tidurnya.

Orang yang membangunkannya itu tak menjawab, kesadaran Sehun semakin terkumpul dan akhirnya menyadari orang itu adalah Kim Jongin.

"WUAAA!" jerit Sehun histeris dan terkejut, langsung mundur mengandalkan pantat seksinya itu hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" serunya menunjuk wajah Jongin.

 _Dia melihatku seperti ini, aku pasti terlihat mengerikan karena habis menangis! AISH, KENAPA DIA HARUS MELIHAT WAJAH AIBKU INI! AKU KAN INGIN PURA-PURA DINGIN SAMPAI IA MINTA MAAF!_

Kim Jongin tertawa. Ya, si _Kim Jongin yang sudah punya sahabat baru_ itu tertawa. Menertawakan Sehun lebih tepatnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sehun galak.

"Maaf," kata Jongin sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya itu.

 _Jongin semakin tampan kalau tertawa, seperti dulu— EH, TIDAK JADI! APA-APAAN KAU, OH SEHUN! JANGAN LEMAH HANYA KARENA DIA TAMPAN! DIA HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN KARENA SUDAH PUNYA SAHABAT BARU!_

"Aku datang menjemputmu, untuk makan malam keluarga," kata Jongin memberitahu pria manis itu setelah bisa mengendalikan tawanya itu.

"Huh? Makan malam?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kata Bibi kau tak mengangkat teleponmu, Kai menemani Jung Soojung-sshi, jadi aku yang bertugas menjemputmu untuk makan malam bersama 2 jam lagi," kata Jongin menjelaskan.

 _Kai menemani Krystal..._

Hatinya kembali menerima tusukan mendengar fakta itu. Kai, sahabatnya itu, benar-benar telah membuangnya hanya karena telah menemukan gadis yang ia cintai. Tugas Sehun mendampingi Kai sudah selesai, kini ada Krystal yang menggantikan Sehun mendampingi Kai.

 _Setidaknya aku tahu Krystal adalah gadis baik-baik, ia satu-satunya yang bisa mengubah kehidupan Kai menjadi lebih baik. Hal yang gagal aku lakukan selama berteman dengannya belasan tahun._

 _Berbahagialah, Oh Sehun. Demi sahabatmu, demi hidupmu yang kini bebas dari mahluk idiot bernama Kim Kai._

...tapi kenapa begitu sulit bagi Sehun untuk berbahagia?

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin karena Sehun tak merespon sama sekali.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. Bagi Sehun, Jongin sangat berbeda dari Kai, jauh berbeda. Bahkan sekali lihat Sehun bisa membedakan mereka, bahkan dengan menutup mata dan mendengarkan hanya dari suara, Sehun sudah bisa membedakan keduanya. Hanya dengan sentuhan, guncangan untuk membangunkannya, Sehun sudah bisa membedakan orang itu bukan Kai.

"Aku tak tahu kau masih menganggapku tampan sampai tak bisa berhenti menatapku begitu," kata Jongin menyeringai, menggoda Sehun.

Wajah Sehun merona dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin. _Kau memang tampan dan itu justru masalah terbesar! Berhenti tampan begitu! Aku takkan memaafkanmu begitu saja hanya karena kau tampan!_

Sehun bangkit berdiri tanpa menanggapi Jongin. "Aku akan siap-siap. Kau tunggu saja disini, minum bikin sendiri," kata Sehun lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya tanpa melirik Jongin sama sekali.

• **Jonghun — Kaihun•**

Sehun hanya terdiam sementara Jongin menyetir, membawa mobil yang mereka tumpangi ke Mansion Kim. Tak ada yang bicara, hanya alunan musik yang mengisi keheningan mobil itu.

"Siapa saja yang akan datang nanti? Apa ayah dan ibuku akan hadir?" tanya Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Paman dan Bibi ada urusan di Jepang. Jadi hanya orang tuaku, aku, kau, Kai, Soojung-sshi, dan Taemin," jawab Jongin.

Sehun tak bisa menahan dengusannya mendengar nama Taemin terucap. Ia tak heran jika Krystal datang, tapi kenapa Taemin juga perlu ikut?

 _Tsk, Kai akan sibuk dengan Krystal dan Jongin sibuk dengan Taemin. Aku hanya akan sendirian disana, seharusnya aku menolak saja ketika disuruh datang tadi. Beralasan ada revisi yang mendesak pasti ampuh,_ pikir Sehun.

"Kau lebih pendiam dari yang dulu," komentar Jongin kembali memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

 _Karena aku sedang marah padamu, hmph!_

"Taemin mengatakan sesuatu padaku tentang kau menyukai Bubble tea cokelat dan strawberry cheese cake," kata Jongin melanjutkan meski Sehun tak bicara sama sekali.

 _Itu karena aku ingin kau minta maaf dan membawakanku itu! Ih, dasar tak peka!_

"Aku masih tak mengerti maksudnya," kata Jongin lagi.

 _Tidak peka! Kim Jongin bodoh! Buat apa sekolah jauh-jauh kalau ujung-ujungnya tetap tak peka!_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hun?" tanya Jongin pelan, lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Memikirkan betapa bodoh dan tak pekanya dirimu," balas Sehun galak pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Jongin meliriknya sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Maaf?"

"Lupakan!" kata pria manis itu masih dengan nada galaknya.

Jongin tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pipi Sehun. "Dari dulu kau tak berubah, selalu mencoba galak meski tak terlihat galak sama sekali," kata Jongin.

Sehun memukul tangan Jongin dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Harusnya Jongin takut padaku dan meminta maaf bukannya tertawa,_ batin Sehun menggerutu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar takkan bicara padaku, huh?" tanya Jongin lagi mencoba membuat Sehun terbuka.

"Tidak. Aku akan bicara padamu kalau kau sudah peka," balas Sehun lalu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu, akan lebih mudah jika kau bicara dan memberitahuku kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini," kata Jongin sambil memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Mansion Kim.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi ia sudah lelah memendam pertanyaan itu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia sudah lelah menangis ketika pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya.

"Hunnie?" panggil Jongin lembut, memakai panggilan masa kecil mereka, berharap Sehun sedikit melunak.

"Kenapa kau membuangku, Kim Jongin?" tanya Sehun lirih. Sial, aku menangis lagi.

Jongin tampak sangat terkejut mendengar itu. "Hu-hun—" kata Jongin terbata.

"Lupakan," kata Sehun cepat dan keluar dari mobil, berjalan cepat memasuki Mansion Kim.

Takut. Sehun takut mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia ingin tahu, tapi ia takut mendengar jawaban yang akan menyakitinya. Sehun bahkan tak tahu apa yang ingin ia dengar, kebohongan yang manis atau kenyataan yang pahit? Sehun sama sekali tak tahu, tapi ia takut untuk mendengarkannya.

Lengan kurusnya ditarik dengan lembut begitu ia melintasi lobi depan Mansion Kim.

"Hun, tunggu sebentar," kata Jongin terdengar sedikit memohon.

Belum sempat Sehun merespon, kedatangan dua pasangan itu menginterupsi mereka. Kai dan Krystal baru keluar dari ruang keluarga. Tubuh Sehun menegang begitu melihat kehadiran Kai.

"Sehun!" seru Krystal riang langsung menghampiri pria putih susu itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei," sapa Sehun balas memeluk Krystal, menghindari tatapan mata Kai padanya. "Aku tak tahu kau akan datang juga, Jongin baru memberitahuku tadi," katanya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh ramping Krystal.

"Itu karena kau tak menjawab pesanku seharian ini. Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" protes Krystal memukul lengan kurus Sehun itu tampak kesal.

"Ah, maaf, aku tak memeriksa ponselku sejak tadi," kata Sehun sedikit meringis ketika Krystal kembali memukul lengan kurusnya —dan juga karena merasakan tatapan Jongin dan Kai yang mengarah padanya, intens dan tajam—

 _Bohong, kau memeriksa ponselmu, hanya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan dari Jongin atau Kai dan mengabaikan pesan dari yang lainnya,_ batin Sehun memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, Jongin, Sehun! Kalian sudah tiba!" kata Ibu si kembar keluar dari ruang keluarga diikuti oleh ayah si kembar.

"Paman, Bibi," kata Sehun memberi salam.

"Kau tampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, Nak. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ayah si kembar meremas bahu Sehun pelan.

 _Mungkin efek aku menangis karena anak kembar kalian,_ batin Sehun menjawab. "Mungkin terlalu fokus dengan skripsiku, aku jadi sedikit kurang tidur," jawab Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu," kata ibu si kembar nampak cemas, meremas lengan kurus Sehun. "Lebih baik kita segera ke ruang makan dan mulai makan malam," katanya tersenyum pada yang lainnya.

"Biar kupanggilkan Taemin," kata Jongin beranjak pergi.

"Aku disini, aku disini," kata Taemin turun dari tangga tampak sudah rapih dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus, ke ruang makan semuanya," kata ibu si kembar tersenyum dan memimpin jalan dengan ayah si kembar.

Kai dan Krystal mengikuti di belakangnya, Jongin dan Taemin menyusul dibelakang Kai. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

 _Entah kenapa aku merasa terasingkan di tempat yang begitu ku kenal sejak kecil. Kenapa semua ini terasa menyedihkan?_

Sehun mengambil ponselnya, mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun dan Tao, menanyakan apakah mereka bisa membuatnya pulang cepat dari acara ini. Ia tak mau berakhir sendirian sementara yang lain memiliki partner masing-masing.

"Oh, ada sesuatu, Sehun?" tanya Ibu si kembar begitu Sehun memasuki ruang makan dengan sedikit terlambat.

"Hanya membalas pesan penting," jawab Sehun tersenyum sopan, lagi-lagi berusaha mengabaikan tatapan intens Kai dan Jongin yang tertuju padanya.

Posisi duduk mereka sudah teratur, meja makan itu panjang dan bisa menjamu hingga 20 orang, jadi mereka hanya memakai setengah bagian saja. Di kepala meja tentu di duduki oleh ayah si kembar. Disebelah kanannya ibu si kembar, Kai disebelah ibunya dan Krystal disebelah Kai. Disebelah kiri ayahnya ada Jongin, satu bangku yang kosong, dan baru Taemin. Sehun tahu itu tempatnya, berada diantara Jongin dan Taemin, ia cukup terkejut karena itu. Sehun berpikir Taemin akan duduk disamping Jongin dan ia disamping Taemin.

Sehun duduk diantara Taemin dan Jongin. Acara makan dimulai dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil. Sehun baru mengetahui Kai dan Krystal sudah kenalan dengan Taemin kemarin dan Taemin juga tinggal di Mansion Kim ini. Mereka membahas kehidupan Jongin dan Taemin di Amerika. Lalu membahas tentang bagaimana kuliah dan kehidupan Krystal, lalu juga Kai. Sehun hanya menjadi pendengar pasif disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak? Kau benar-benar tampak diam sejak tadi," kata ibu si Kembar menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun, membuat 5 pasang mata lainnya tertuju padanya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, berusaha tak membuat wanita itu cemas. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bi," jawab Sehun tenang.

Ayah si kembar berdehem keras, membuat perhatian tertuju padanya. "Kami ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting malam ini," kata Ayah Kim itu memulai.

 _Sesuatu yang penting? Jangan-jangan... Tanggal pertunangan Kai dan Krystal?_

"Jongin, Sehun, kami ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua. Kami ingin pertunangan kalian dilaksanakan bersama dengan pertunangan Kai dan Soojung," kata Ayah Kim itu mengumumkan.

Sehun hanya bisa mematung mendengar itu. Ia ditunangkan dengan Jongin? Setelah Kai menolaknya sekarang mereka memilih Jongin untuk menikahinya? Sehun melirik Jongin, pria itu hanya berwajah datar dan tampak dingin. Sehun tak mengerti apa yang Jongin pikirkan saat ini. Jongin yang dulu selalu terbuka dengannya, tak pernah menutupi perasaannya jika bersama Sehun. Tapi sekarang Jongin begitu tertutup, tak membiarkan Sehun tahu sama sekali.

 _Jelas, memangnya kau siapa, Oh Sehun? Kau hanya sahabatnya yang sudah ia buang. Ia punya Taemin sekarang._

Gebrakan di meja itu mengejutkan semuanya. Itu bukan Jongin ataupun Sehun, tapi Kai. Kai terlihat begitu marah dan Sehun cukup takut melihatnya. Ia tampak jauh lebih marah daripada makan malam keluarga mereka yang terakhir dan juga lebih menakutkan daripada insiden di café itu.

"Aku tak setuju ini!" Bentak Kai membuat tangan Sehun mulai gemetar ketakutan.

"Apa lagi, Kai? Kenapa kau marah-marah begini?" tanya Ibu si kembar heran.

"Ayah dan Ibu berjanji untuk menjodohkan Sehun dengan yang lain! Kenapa harus Jongin?!" seru Kai emosi.

"Apa yang salah dengan Jongin?" tanya Ibunya tampak benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran si bungsu Kim itu.

"Dia penguntit sakit jiwa—"

"CUKUP, KIM KAI!" seru Ayah si Kembar marah. "Ayah sudah lelah dengan semua tingkahmu! Kau sendiri yang menolak dijodohkan dengan Sehun, jadi kau tak berhak untuk ikut campur dengan perjodohan Jongin dan Sehun!"

Kedua tangan Kai terkepal erat dan bergetar. Sehun tahu sahabatnya itu benar-benar mencoba untuk tidak meledakan emosinya lebih parah lagi.

"Aku takkan setuju ini," kata Kai penuh peringatan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, Krystal langsung menyusulnya.

Jongin bangkit berdiri, masih terlihat datar dan dingin. "Aku akan coba bicara padanya," katanya lalu pergi keluar diikuti oleh Taemin, meninggalkan Sehun dan kedua orang tua mereka.

Sehun hanya diam. _Benar, kan? Pada akhirnya aku ditinggal sendiri._

"Sehun, Nak, Bibi minta maaf jika seperti ini jadinya," kata Ibu si Kembar menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Paman, Bibi, aku sudah mengenal Kai belasan tahun, aku terbiasa dengan hal ini," jawab Sehun sesantai mungkin, membuat kedua orang tua si kembar tersenyum.

"Sehun, kami serius soal perjodohanmu dengan Jongin. Ini cara termudah untuk menolong Huntak Grup," kata Ayah si kembar.

Sehun hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya, menatap makanannya itu dengan tak bernafsu.

"Sehun, pikirkan pelan-pelan, kami takkan memaksamu menjawab sekarang. Mungkin kau bisa mendiskusikannya juga dengan Jongin," kata Ibu si kembar lembut.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan," kata Sehun pelan. "Kurasa aku perlu melihat keadaan yang lain," katanya bangkit berdiri.

Ayah si kembar tertawa. "Ya, kau benar. Dari dulu hanya kau yang bisa melerai kedua orang itu," katanya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang makan.

 _Sayangnya ini bukan lagi masa lalu, Paman. Jongin sudah memiliki Taemin dan Kai memiliki Krystal. Aku sudah ditinggalkan bagai mainan lama yang membosankan._

Sehun tak menyusul keempat pemuda-pemudi itu. Tidak, ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua drama yang berlalu. Pria manis itu justru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Mansion Kim. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang untuk ditelepon.

Nada sambung terdengar untuk beberapa saat sebelum orang di seberang sana menjawab; _"Yoboseyo?"_

"Hei, Luhan. Ini Sehun, apa kau masih mengingatku? Pria yang diperpustakaan. Uh, dua hari yang lalu? Mungkin kau tak ingat—"

 _"Aku ingat, Snow White,"_ potong Luhan, nadanya terdengar seperti menyeringai dan tersenyum. _"Aku sudah menunggumu menghubungi, tapi tak ada kabar darimu. Kau sempat kehilangan nomorku, Whitey?"_

 _Itu karena aku masih menimbang-nimbang menghubungimu atau tidak,_ batin Sehun menggerutu.

"Aku bukan _Snow White,_ " protes Sehun cemberut, tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

 _"Itu nama panggilanku untukmu, terbiasalah."_ Bahkan dari suaranya Sehun tahu Luhan sedang menyeringai sekarang, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku butuh teman. Kau sibuk?" tanya Sehun langsung pada intinya.

 _"Aku sedang di bar, mau bergabung denganku?"_ tanya Luhan menawarkan.

 _Ini ide buruk, Sehun. Tolak dan kembalilah ke apartemenmu! Lakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat!_

 _Sesuatu yang bermanfaat maksudnya menangisi Kai dan Jongin lagi? Benar-benar bermanfaat,_ batin Sehun sarkastik. _Mencoba sekali... Tidak akan masalah, kan?_

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar, jantungnya berdetak keras karena gugup. Adrenalin mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ini adalah yang pertama buat Sehun, pergi ke bar dan minum alkohol. Sejak dulu Kai selalu terlalu protektif padanya sehingga Sehun tak pernah mencicipi dunia malam.

 _Baekhyun-hyung dan Tao hampir dihajar oleh Kai karena waktu itu mencoba mengajariku untuk minum,_ pikir Sehun teringat kembali memori tahun keduanya di Universitas.

 _"Whitey? Kau tertarik?"_ tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam. _Masa bodoh dengan Kai!_

"Aku akan kesana. Kirimkan tempatnya lewat pesan," kata Sehun.

 _"Oke, Whitey."_

Sehun menutup telepon itu dan menelepon Baekhyun untuk mengantarkannya kesana. Seperti biasa, Sehun tak membawa mantel ataupun dompet. _Sangat Oh Sehun._

 **e)(o**

Jongin keluar dari ruang makan dan Taemin langsung mengikutinya dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Kau tak terlihat terkejut, kau tahu soal perjodohanmu ini?" tanya Taemin.

"Ya, sebelum kita berangkat Kakek dan Nenek memberitahuku," jawab Jongin.

" _Lucky bastard,_ " kata Taemin menyeringai pada sahabatnya itu.

" _I am, indeed,_ " balas Jongin menanggapin dengan seringaian yang sama.

"Tapi adikmu terlihat sangat tak senang. Apa dia menyukai Sehun?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Kai sejak dulu selalu seperti itu, ia benci jika Sehun bersamaku."

"Kalian saling mengenal, sejak kecil?"

Jongin bergumam setuju sambil mengangguk.

"Dan kau tampak tak akrab dengan adikmu, hubungan kalian sangat buruk?"

"Kau sedang mengumpulkan info tentangku, Hyung?" tanya Jongin menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mendampingimu 4 tahun dan aku tak tahu apapun tentangmu kecuali keseharianmu," balas Taemin dongkol.

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

"—kau seharusnya tak marah seperti itu."

Terdengar suara Soojung di taman belakang Mansion Kim itu, Kai duduk di pinggir kolam ikan mereka dan hanya menatap tajam ikan-ikan mereka seperti ingin membakar hidup-hidup.

Jongin ingat, itu adalah ajaran Sehun. Ketika mereka habis bertengkar atau setiap Kai sedang marah, Sehun selalu mengajaknya untuk melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang hingga Kai bosan dan kembali tenang. Tangan Jongin terkepal erat mengingat kebersamaan Kai bersama Sehun belasan tahun ini, sesuatu yang tak Jongin miliki.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah? Jongin-sshi terlihat seperti pria baik-baik," kata Soojung.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa," balas Kai tajam, membuat Soojung terkejut dengan reaksi Kai ini. "Maaf, ini semua membuatku tertekan," kata Kai kini lebih lembut, menggenggam tangan Soojung.

Soojung hanya terdiam sebelum balas menggenggam tangan Kai dan mengusap rambutnya. "Kau perlu bicara dengan Sehun. Apa kalian belum berbaikan juga?"

Ini menarik perhatian Jongin. Kai dan Sehun sedang bertengkar? Itu cukup mengejutkan mengingat sifat Sehun adalah pemaaf dan tak bisa lama-lama marah dengan Kai.

 _Tapi itu dulu, Sehun bahkan masih marah padaku sejak menjemputku kemarin dan aku tak tahu kenapa ia marah,_ pikir Jongin. _Kenapa aku tak menyadari keduanya sedang bertengkar? Aku memperhatikan Sehun sejak tadi!_

"Mungkin ia akan sulit untuk memaafkanku," kata Kai menghela nafas dan kembali menatap kolam.

"Bicaralah langsung dengannya. Ayo, kita cari Sehun," kata Soojung menarik tangan Kai untuk berdiri.

Kai menghela nafas dan menurut. Begitu mereka berbalik, mereka baru menyadari kehadiran Taemin dan Jongin.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kai kasar.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin melihat kondisimu."

"Sehun sendirian disana?" tanya Soojung cepat, menyadari mereka hanya berempat.

"Kurasa?" jawab Taemin tak yakin.

Soojung langsung masuk ke dalam duluan, tampak cemas. Tidak menunggu Kai sama sekali. Ketiga pemuda lainnya itu mengikuti, tampak bingung.

Ketika mereka menuju ruang makan, Ayah dan Ibu si Kembar keluar dari ruang makan, tanpa Sehun.

"Oh? Kalian sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Ibu si kembar tersenyum.

"Ibu, dimana Sehun?" tanya Jongin langsung.

"Sehun? Ia sudah pergi daritadi untuk menyusul kalian," jawab Ibunya tampak bingung.

Suasana hening seketika.

"Mungkin ia mendapat telepon mendesak dan harus pergi segera bahkan tak sempat pamit," kata Ayah si kembar, menyadari Sehun tak menyusul mereka berempat.

"Oh, itu mungkin! Aku hanya berharap ia tak terlalu memaksakan diri, Sehun terlihat pucat dan kurus," kata Ibu si kembar cemas.

"Aku akan coba untuk menghubunginya," kata Jongin lalu berbalik pergi.

"Baiklah, Ayah dan Ibu akan ke kamar. Kalian nikmati saja malam kalian," kata Ayah si kembar.

Mereka mengangguk kepada kedua orang itu dan setelah keduanya pergi, mereka berempat langsung menuju keluar Mansion.

"Apa Sehun pernah seperti ini?" tanya Soojung cemas.

Kai menggeleng, juga tampak cemas dan tangannya tak berhenti menekan layar ponselnya dengan keras, tampak tak sabaran.

"Kau tahu tempat biasanya ia kunjungi jam segini?" tanya Taemin pada Kai.

"Hanya apartemen kami, mungkin juga rumah beberapa temannya," jawab Kai terfokus pada layar ponselnya. "Sial, kenapa tidak ada yang merespon!"

"Kau pergilah dengan Jongin-sshi untuk mencari Sehun. Aku harus pulang," kata Soojung menatap ponselnya, tampak membaca pesan serius.

"Aku akan mengantarmu lalu—"

"Tidak. Kau, cari Sehun sekarang juga!" perintah Soojung menatap Kai tajam.

"Biar aku yang mengantar Soojung-sshi. Kalian pergilah cari Sehun," kata Taemin.

Kai dan Jongin saling melirik, tampak tak menyukai keberadaan satu sama lain. Namun keduanya tak protes dan hanya mengangguk.

 _Demi Sehun,_ batin Jongin. _Jika bukan karena mencari Sehun, aku takkan mau lama-lama dengan anak tak ada guna sepertinya._

Keduanya menuju ke apartemen Kai dan Sehun, hanya menggunakan satu mobil –paksaan Soojung–. 20 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan ke sana, tapi tak ada Sehun sama sekali.

"Kita pergi ke rumah Tao, mungkin Sehun disana," kata Kai kini gantian duduk di belakang kemudi. "Tsk, akan lebih mudah kalau mereka semua menjawab pesanku," gumamnya menggeram.

Jongin melirik adik kembarnya itu. Tak berubah, Kai masih tetap tenpramental seperti anak kecil. _Hanya anak manja yang tak bisa apa-apa. Untung perjodohan Kai dengan Sehun dibatalkan,_ pikir Jongin.

Butuh sekitar 30 menit untuk menuju tempat Tao, tapi Sehun tak ada disana juga.

"Sehun sempat menghubungiku tadi untuk minta di jemput, tapi ia tak mengabari lagi. Mungkin ia sudah dijemput oleh Baekhyun-hyung," kata Tao.

"Baekhyun sama sekali tak menjawab. Ralat, tak ada satupun yang menjawab ketika aku menanyakan keberadaan Sehun. Kau tidak, Baekhyun tidak, Suho-hyung dan Kyungsoo-hyung juga tidak!" kata Kai tampak begitu kesal.

Tao hanya mengangkat bahu, sama sekali tak merasa takut. "Aku tak menyukaimu, jadi untuk apa aku membalas pesanmu," balas Tao santai membuat Kai menggeram, siap untuk menerkam Tao.

Tao memekik dan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya, menutup pintunya di depan wajah Kai dan Jongin dengan keras. Kai menggedor keras pintu apartemen Tao siap untuk menghajar pria itu, Jongin hanya menghela nafas dan menyeret adik kembarnya itu kembali ke mobil mereka.

Kedua kembar Kim itu telah setengah jalan menuju tempat Baekhyun ketika Soojung menelepon Kai dan memberitahu keberadaan Sehun.

" _Dia ada di Bar Fritz, 15 menit dari kampus kita. Cepat jemput Sehun! Dia terdengar sangat mabuk!"_ suruh Soojung tampak begitu cemas.

Kai bahkan tak menjawab dan langsung memutuskan telepon itu. Memutar balik mobil mereka dengan brutal dan melaju dengan cepat menuju Bar yang disebutkan oleh Soojung.

Jongin tak perlu menanyakan apakah Sehun sering pergi ke Bar setiap jumat malam atau tidak, tidak perlu. Ia sudah tahu jelas –hasil dari menguntit seluruh akun Sehun– bahwa Sehun tipe orang yang menghabiskan waktunya menonton dengan teman atau mendekam di apartemen untuk belajar. Jongin bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sehun mengambil tindakan ceroboh seperti ini.

 _Mungkinkah karena perjodohan ini?_ pikir Jongin bertanya-tanya.

Begitu mereka sampai, Kai langsung menerobos masuk. Tampaknya penjaga itu mengenalnya. _Jelas, adikku yang tak berguna ini memang hanya tahu mabuk dan meniduri perempuan,_ dengus Jongin membatin.

Cukup sulit menemukan Sehun, Bar itu sudah cukup penuh meski malam masih begitu awal. Jongin memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua dan memantau dari sana. Ia bisa menemukan Sehun dengan mudah diantara kerumunan orang dibawah, sedang menari dengan seorang pria berambut cokelat kemerahan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Hati Jongin panas melihat itu. Tangannya gatal ingin menghajar pria yang menyentuhnya _Sehunnya_ ini. Si Sulung Kim segera turun dan menuju ke tempat Sehun. Wajah putih dan cantik Sehun terlihat sedikit merona, mungkin karena terlalu banyak minum, pria sialan ini pasti yang menyuruh Sehun minum banyak-banyak.

Jongin langsung menarik Sehun dari pelukan pria itu dan melindungi Sehun dibelakang punggungnya. Mata obsidiannya menatap tajam pria yang menari dengan Sehun itu yang tampak terkejut. Ia sangat marah saat ini, tapi ia bukanlah tipe pria bar-bar yang main pukul. Ia lebih suka tangannya bersih namun lawannya habis.

"Kim Kai?" tanyanya tampak tak yakin. "OH-HO! Kim Kai ada disini!" serunya juga terlihat cukup mabuk.

Jongin hanya mendengus tak berminat dengan orang tak guna seperti pria sialan itu, ia lebih memilih melirik Sehun yang merengek dan bersandar pada punggungnya, terlalu mabuk untuk bisa berdiri tegak. Kai datang dari antara kerumunan, langsung menonjok wajah pria itu dengan kasar hingga pria tak dikenal itu terjatuh di lantai, cukup membuat mereka menjadi tontonan.

Si sulung Kim itu mencengkram lengan adiknya dengan kasar dan menahannya ketika Kai hendak menghajar pria itu lagi. "Kita tak ada waktu untuk membuat keributan sekarang. Sehun harus segera pergi dari sini," desisnya tak sabaran dan berbalik, membawa Sehun keluar bersamanya.

Ia tak perlu menengok ke belakang, ia tahu Kai sudah mengikuti mereka. Kai pasti selalu menurut jika sudah menyangkut soal Sehun. _Selalu seperti itu sejak dulu._

"Tidaaaaak! Apa yang –hic– kalian lakukan –hic– padaku!" protes Sehun yang cegukan karena terlalu mabuk itu memberontak dengan lengan kurusnya itu untuk lepas dari pelukan Jongin begitu mereka sudah keluar dari Bar.

"Sehun, kau mabuk. Kita harus pulang sekarang," kata Jongin dengan sabar memberitahu.

"Tidaaaak!" protes Sehun cemberut, jelas justru terlihat begitu menggemaskan. "Kalian –hic– pasti –hic– ingin menculikku, kan!" serunya menunjuk wajah Jongin dan Kai bersamaan.

Kai menghela nafas lelah. "Kita pulang sekarang," katanya datar, tak sabar, mencengkram lengan kurus Sehun itu dengan kuat.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaaak!" protes Sehun memukul-mukul lengan Kai keras lalu menjambak rambut si bungsu Kim, membuat Kai meringis kesakitan.

Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Kai yang disiksa oleh Sehun itu.

"Sehun!" seru Kai yang kesabarannya sudah menipis.

"Uh! Pergi sana –hic– orang ja –hic– jahat!" seru Sehun memukuli dan menjambaki Kai dengan brutal juga mulai mengikut sertakan kakinya yang kurus dan panjang itu untuk menyerang Kai.

"Argh! Se– Hun– berhenti! Aish! Berhenti memukuliku!" Kai berusaha bicara ditengah serangan brutal Sehun itu.

Jongin tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat itu. Ia tahu pukulan Sehun takkan begitu menyakitkan karena pria manis itu tak memiliki otot sama sekali, tapi sangat menyenangkan melihat Kai disiksa Sehun.

"Jangan –hic– sentuh aku –hic–!" suruh Sehun memerintah.

Kai menatap tajam pada Jongin yang tertawa melihatnya menderita itu sebelum menatap Sehun tampak gregetan. Jongin merasa ia sudah harus turun tangan dalam situasi ini.

"Baiklah, kami takkan menyentuhmu. Kemana kau ingin pergi?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang mabuk itu.

Sehun menatap langit-langit sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, tampak berpikir sebelum kembali menatap Jongin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin. Jongin hanya berdiri mematung melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat itu.

 _Apakah Sehun akan menciumku?_ pikir Jongin tak bisa menghentikan jantungnya yang berdebar keras penuh ekspektasi.

Sayangnya wajah cantik itu berhenti 3 senti di depan wajahnya. Membuatnya hanya bisa merasakan hembusan hangat Sehun di bibirnya, bukan bibir Sehun.

"Ssssttttttttttt. Aku –hic– akan membawa –hic– kalian –hic– ke tempat rahasia –hic–," bisiknya penuh rahasia.

Kai menarik Sehun menjauh dari Jongin dan melemparkan tatapan peringatan pada kakak kembarnya itu sebelum kembali menatap Sehun. "Baiklah, kami akan mengikutimu," kata Kai pada Sehun.

Sehun terdiam dan memperhatikan wajah Kai dan Jongin bergantian. Kerutan di dahinya begitu dalam dan bibirnya membentuk garis lurus tampak serius. Bagi Jongin, Sehun justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Kalian kembar! –hic– aku juga –hic– punya –hic– sahabat kembar –hic–!" seru Sehun senang dan memeluk kedua pria itu dengan lengan kurusnya.

Jongin dan Kai saling melirik sementara Sehun masih memeluk leher mereka dengan erat, jelas menyadari Sehun terlalu mabuk hingga tak mengenali Jongin dan Kai sama sekali. Keduanya jelas sepakat untuk membiarkan Sehun melakukan sesukanya sampai pria ini sudah mau diajak pulang.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk pipi Jongin dan Kai dengan keras hampir seperti tamparan, senyum puas dan senang itu masih tak hilang dari wajah Sehun yang menatap wajah si kembar itu.

"Kalian harus jadi sahabatku juga!" seru Sehun kembali menepuk pipi Jongin dan Kai dengan keras membuat keduanya meringis kesakitan.

 _Sial, aku tak menyangka tamparan Sehun sesakit ini,_ batin Jongin merasa pipinya sedikit berkedut dan panas.

"Sahabat kembarku begitu idiot, mereka sudah membuangku –hic–!" kata Sehun merengek lalu cemberut dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya, tampak begitu kesal dan tak setuju.

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar itu. Ia kembali teringat pertanyaan Sehun sebelum makan malam tadi. _Apakah Sehun berpikir aku telah membuangnya? Setidakpeka apa anak ini sebenarnya?_

"Membuangmu?" tanya Kai heran.

"Stttt, aku akan memberitahumu –hic–. Ayo, jalan –hic– bersamaku, kembar –hic–!" seru Sehun megangkat tangan kurusnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat mereka menjadi bahan perhatian orang-orang.

"Setidaknya pakailah mantel, Sehun," kata Jongin menghela nafas dan membuka mantelnya, siap memakaikannya pada Sehun.

Kai menepis tangan Jongin kasar dari tubuh kurus Sehun lalu segera membuka mantelnya, memakaikannya pada Sehun.

"Oh~ kalian berebut –hic– memakaikanku mantel –hic– seperti si kembar idiot –hic– dulu," kata Sehun menggoda kedua kembar Kim sambil mencubit keras pipi keduanya, kembali membuat mereka meringis kesakitan.

"Ternyata Sehun yang mabuk benar-benar brutal," gumam Kai yang terdengar jelas oleh Jongin.

 _Aku setuju dengan itu,_ batin Jongin.

"Okie~ karena aku ba –hic– baik –hic– aku juga –hic– akan memakai mantel –hic– mantelmu, Kembar 1 –hic–!" kata Sehun merampas mantel Jongin dan berusaha memasukan kepalanya di lubang salah satu lengan mantel itu.

Jongin menghela nafas dan membantu Sehun memakai mantel itu dengan benar, mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kai padanya.

"Hangaaaaat~ –hic–" kata Sehun merapatkan mantel itu sebelum berbalik. "Ayo, ikuti aku –hic– rakyat jelata!" seru Sehun memimpin jalan entah kemana.

"Rakyat jelata, huh?" gumam Jongin mencoba menahan tawa melihat tingkah mabuk Sehun ini.

"Apa kau akan memberitahu soal sahabat kembar yang membuangmu itu?" tanya Kai mengikuti Sehun, memastikan pria itu tak menabrak siapapun dan apapun. Orang-orang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan menghakimi, tapi Kai terlihat tak peduli itu sama sekali.

"Panggil aku –hic– Yang Mulia –hic–, rakyat jelata!" seru Sehun menunjuk wajah Kai dan menatapnya tajam.

Kai mendengus mendengar itu.

"Yah! Kau mendengus padaku, rakyat jelata?!" seru Sehun memukul wajah Kai dan menjambaknya keras, membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan karena tindakan brutal Sehun itu.

Jongin ikut merasa nyeri melihat adiknya disiksa oleh Sehun itu. _Lupakan, aku sangat menikmatinya,_ pikir Jongin menyeringai.

"Baik! Baik! Yang Mulia!" kata Kai berusaha membuat pukulan brutal Sehun itu berhenti.

Sehun tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Kai itu dan kembali berbalik, berjalan dengan oleng entah kemana.

"Semua ini –hic– dimulai pada –hic– pada jaman dahulu kala –hic–~"

Jongin dan Kai mengerang pelan mendengar awalan cerita Sehun itu. Mereka jelas tahu sangat sulit untuk membuat Sehun membuka mulut tentang mereka yang sebenarnya dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun.

 _Ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang panjang_ , batin Jongin menghela nafas sambil memegangi lengan kanan Sehun agar bisa berjalan lurus sedangkan Kai memegang lengan kiri Sehun.

 **e)(o**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN: DRUNKEN HUN.**

Kai sudah mengenal Sehun 16 tahun lamanya, ia mengenal Sehun jauh lebih baik daripada siapapun di dunia ini. Orang berpikir Sehun diam karena memang ia pendiam atau sedang lelah, tapi tidak dengan Kai. Kai bisa membedakan saat Sehun ada masalah ketika pria itu diam.

Kai selalu bisa membaca Sehun bagai buku terbuka.

Sehun akan merengek ketika ia lelah. Sehun akan bersikap manja dan kadang tak terkendali ketika ia mengantuk tapi tak bisa tidur. Sehun akan diam, setiap kali ia ada masalah. Dan Kai bisa membaca Sehun sedang menghadapi kesulitan hanya dari wajah sahabatnya itu.

Sehun selalu menjadi anak yang tak terlalu pintar mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan, Kai terbiasa membaca itu dari wajah dan gerak-gerik Sehun. Sehun akan mendekam dikamarnya dan menangis setiap merasa sedih dan marah. Lalu ketika ia keluar, ia akan berpura-pura itu bukan hal yang besar.

Butuh sedikit usaha bagi Kai agar Sehun mau membicarakan apa yang ia rasakan dan semua masalahnya pada Kai. Biasanya ketika Sehun mengurung diri, Kai akan masuk ke kamarnya membawakan Bubble Tea dan kue-kue, lalu Sehun akan mulai mengatakan apa yang tak pernah ia katakan ke orang lain termasuk Baekhyun, Tao, ataupun Kyungsoo.

Begitu juga Kai, Sehun adalah orang yang paling ia percayai di dunia ini sejak dulu. Ia tak pernah menyimpan sesuatu dari Sehun. Seluruh kebobrokannya, seluruh kesalahannya, seluruh kecerobohannya, Sehun pasti mengetahui semua itu. Dan Sehun selalu menerimanya apa adanya, mendampinginya melewati itu semua dan tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya.

 _Setelah 16 tahun, tak mungkin aku membuangmu begitu saja, Hun. Kenapa kau berpikir aku membuangmu?_ Batin Kai menatap sahabatnya yang mabuk itu, berceloteh panjang lebar membicarakan aib-aib masa kecil Kai dan Jongin keras-keras, membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka memandang geli ketika mendengarnya.

"—lalu Nini pergi ke tempat yang sangaaaaaat –hic– jauh! Ia berjanji untuk menyuratiku!" kata Sehun.

 _Setidaknya cegukannya sudah berkurang. Pagi hari pasti terasa neraka untuk Sehun,_ pikir Kai.

"Lalu, lalu ia berhenti menyuratiku! Tiba –hic– tiba-tiba saja! Dan sekarang aku tahu alasannya. Nini sudah punya _sahabat baru_ dan dia sudah membuangku," kata Sehun mengakhirinya dengan cemberutan dan kerutan tak setuju di dahinya.

 _Kesedihan._ Mata Sehun memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu jelas bagi Kai. Kesedihan dan kerinduan yang besar, untuk Jongin.

 _Bodohnya Jongin karena tak menyadari itu,_ pikir Kai yang melirik Jongin masih tampak bingung dan heran mendengar cerita Sehun.

"Tidak hanya itu! Adik Nini, Kaka lebih idiot lagi!" seru Sehun kembali memulai.

 _Kaka, huh?_

Kai tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar panggilan itu. Ibu mereka bercerita ketika umur mereka masih 2 tahun, Sehun pernah bertemu dengan Jongin dan Kai. Ia memanggil Jongin dengan Nini sedangkan memanggil Kai dengan Kaka, karena nama Kai masih susah disebut oleh Sehun yang berumur 2 tahun itu. Kai suka meledek Sehun ketika mendengar itu, membuat Sehun kesal dan memanggilnya Kaka.

" _Itu plesetan dari Baka dalam bahasa Jepang yang artinya bodoh,"_ _kata Sehun tampak begitu bangga memberitahu Kai ketika mereka masih SMP._

Sejak saat itu Kai tak pernah lagi mau menyahut ketika Sehun memanggilnya Kaka. Ia juga tak pernah meledek Sehun lagi soal panggilan masa lalunya itu.

"Apa yang Kaka lakukan, Yang Mulia?" tanya Jongin melirik Kai tajam.

"Dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain," kata Sehun tampak begitu sedih.

Kai jelas terkejut mendengar itu. Sehun memang pernah sekali menangis setelah Kai mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Soojung, _mencintai_ Soojung. Sahabatnya itu mengatakan bahwa perlahan Kai akan meninggalkannya karena telah memiliki Soojung, tapi Kai telah bersumpah saat itu, baginya Sehun tetap nomor satu. Ia takkan meninggalkan Sehun hanya karena ia memiliki Soojung.

"Apa itu salah, jatuh cinta pada orang lain?" tanya Kai tak bisa menahan mulutnya.

"Tidak. Yang salah adalah ia tak sadar sudah membuangku, orang yang mendampingi 16 tahun, hanya untuk seorang wanita," jawab Sehun menengok pada Kai. "Ia memukulku dua kali dan meretas akunku untuk menghancurkan reputasiku! Hanya karena apa?! Kecemburuan buta! Hanya karena aku pergi dengan Krystal ke café dan itu untuk memperlancar perjodohannya dengan wanita idamannya! Bukankah orang itu sangat idiot?!" seru Sehun di depan wajahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. "Dan kau tahu yang paling bodoh? Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai si idiot itu selama 7 tahun lamanya dan aku tahu ia takkan pernah membalas perasaanku karena dia pria lurus!" Suara Sehun memelan dan pria itu menunduk, bahunya bergetar karena menangis.

Kai membeku di tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya mendengar semua itu. Apa yang Sehun katakan benar, ia idiot yang terlalu sibuk jatuh cinta dan tak sadar perlahan sudah membuang Sehun. Ia kenal Sehun lama, anak itu terlalu tak mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun jarang menuntut meski ia berhak menuntut perhatian Kai, berhak menuntut waktu Kai sebagai sahabat yang 16 tahun mendampinginya. Tapi Sehun takkan melakukan itu, ia pasti akan memendam semuanya dan berusaha melupakannya.

Tapi yang paling mengejutkan Kai adalah pengakuan terakhir Sehun. Sehun… jatuh cinta padanya? 7 tahun ini…? Bagaimana bisa Kai tak menyadari ini sama sekali? Kai selalu berpikir Sehun mencintai Jongin meski pria itu tak pernah mengakuinya. Jika memang ia tidak mencintai Jongin, untuk apa ia menangisi Jongin yang bahkan tak pernah peduli padanya? Jongin yang meninggalkannya begitu saja 9 tahun lalu! Selama ini Kai sangat yakin Sehun mencintai Jongin, tapi ia benar-benar terkejut akan pengakuan Sehun ini.

Sakit. Marah. Kecewa. Ya, semua emosi itu Kai rasakan pada dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ia menyadari hal ini lebih awal, ia pasti akan mencoba untuk memulai hubungan yang serius dengan Sehun. Ia pasti akan mencoba membahagiakan Sehun. Jika ia tahu Sehun jatuh cinta padanya, Kai takkan membiarkan hatinya dimiliki orang lain dan membiarkan Sehun memilikinya selamanya. Karena terlalu mudah untuk bisa mencintai Sehun, sahabatnya, seorang pria yang begitu manis, tak egois, pengertian, dan setia. Masih banyak alasan lain untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang Oh Sehun dan Kim Kai bisa menjabarkannya lalu menjadikannya sebuah buku.

Sayangnya kini hatinya telah menjadi milik Soojung. Dan ia tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Soojung, calon istrinya.

Mata Kai tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata Jongin, kakak kembarnya. Jongin terlihat begitu marah. Sangat marah sampai Kai berpikir Jongin akan memenggal kepalanya saat ini juga jika itu legal.

 _Kenapa ia marah? Ia menyukai Sehun sekarang? Setelah meninggalkan Sehun tanpa kejelasan dan membuatnya menangis selama 9 tahun ini?!_ pikir Kai. _Ia tak pantas marah. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan Sehun sama sekali! Sehun pantas mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik lagi!_

Perhatian Kai kembali teralih mendengar kikikan geli dari Sehun, membuatnya bingung. Sehun terkikik geli sambil sesekali cegukan setelah berteriak dan menangis beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau tahu apa yang lucu?" kata Sehun sambil terkikik geli dan merangkul leher kedua kembar Kim itu, memaksa mereka kembali berjalan bersamanya. "Aku tak butuh dua kembar idiot itu lagi! Aku punya kalian! Kalian, rakyat jelata, sekarang ku naikan pangkatnya menjadi sahabatku!" seru Sehun senang.

 _Sayangnya kami adalah kembar idiot yang baru saja kau katakan itu, Sehun-ah,_ pikir Kai menghela nafas.

"OH! CEPAT! Bisnya datang!" seru Sehun senang dan berlari dengan mabuknya menuju halte yang 200 meter dari tempat mereka.

Jongin mengerang pelan dan langsung mengejar Sehun, begitu juga dengan Kai. Untungnya si kembar itu masih sempat masuk ke dalam bis bersama Sehun, mereka takkan tahu apa yang terjadi jika mereka tak sempat masuk dan Sehun pergi entah kemana dengan bis ini dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Tuan, kau harus membayar ongkosnya," kata si supir menutup pintunya sementara Sehun hanya terkikik geli sambil memainkan topi sang supir.

"Maaf, Pak," jawab Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Untuk 3 orang," katanya memasukannya ke tempat uang sementara Kai menuntun Sehun untuk duduk.

 _Untunglah bis ini cukup kosong,_ pikir Kai lalu menatap Sehun yang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, menatap pemandangan malam yang tersaji diluar sana.

"Malamnya terasa begitu tenang," bisik Sehun.

"Ya, terlalu tenang," balas Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin sama seperti tangannya. "Seharunya kau memakai sarung tangan," gumam Kai mencoba menghangatkan tangan Sehun dengan mengusap-usap kedua tangan sahabatnya itu

Bagi Kai malam tak pernah setenang ini. Kehidupan malamnya selalu bising dengan dentuman lagu dan suara orang-orang banyak. Kapan terakhir kali malamnya terasa begitu tenang? Ah, mungkin ketika kelulusan SMA mereka, Sehun dan Kai menyelinap dari pesta yang orang tua mereka adakan dan pergi ke pinggiran kota, tempat yang begitu tenang. Hanya berbaring di kap mobil Kai dan menatap ke langit. Membicarakan masa depan mereka, membicarakan bagaimana kehidupan kampus, membicarakan teman-teman mereka… membicarakan hal yang hanya bisa Kai bicarakan pada Sehun tanpa harus ada penghakiman atau ketakutan akan penolakan. Kai selalu bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri jika bersama Sehun.

 _Bertahun-tahun ini, yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana menjagamu agar kau tak pernah tersakiti. Agar tak ada satu pria brengsekpun yang mempermainkanmu… Aku menjadi brengsek karena aku ingin mereka takut padaku, agar aku bisa membalas jika ada orang yang berani menyakitimu… Kadang aku sangat ingin menguncimu di dalam apartemen kita dan takkan membiarkanmu keluar, agar kau tak pernah mengenal rasa sakit. Agar kau tak pernah menangis…_

 _Tak kusangka akulah satu-satunya yang menyakitimu bahkan tanpa bisa kusadari._

 _Sehun-ah… apakah kau akan memaafkanku setelah semua ini? Kumohon maafkan aku, karena aku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu._

"Kenapa kau menangis, rakyat jelata?" tanya Sehun berbisik, mengusap air mata Kai yang tak disadarinya telah terjatuh.

Senyum Sehun masih semanis yang Kai ingat, matanya masih seindah yang Kai ingat memancarkan kecemasan meski ia tersenyum. Wajah Sehun masih secantik yang pernah ia ingat. 3 hari. Hanya 3 hari ia tak bicara dengan Sehun dan ia begitu merindukan pria ini. Ia begitu merindukan sahabatnya ini.

Kai menggeleng pelan dan mengecup telapak tangan Sehun dengan lembut. Si bungsu Kim itu memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dan mengistirahatkan dahinya dibahu Sehun. Ia bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun yang begitu ia rindukan. "Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu," jawab Kai lirih, pelan.

Sehun terkikik kecil lalu mengusap rambut pirang Kai itu dengan lembut, penuh sayang. "Kau perlu dijatuhi hukuman gantung karena menyentuh Yang Mulia sepertiku sembarangan, rakyat jelata!" kata Sehun sambil terkikik geli.

Kai tak bisa menahan senyumnya, kikikan geli Sehun terdengar sangat menggemaskan bagi Kai. Terdengar seperti anak kecil yang hanya mengenal kebahagiaan, tak mengenal rasa sakit sedikitpun. Terdengar begitu indah dan Kai tak keberatan mendengarnya seumur hidupnya.

"Oh, ya? Dan apa kau akan menghukumku, Yang Mulia Oh Sehun?" tanya Kai menanggapi ocehan mabuk Sehun. _Mungkin aku juga sudah mabuk. Mabuk karena Oh Sehun_.

"Eung, kau beruntung aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik, rakyat jelata. Jadi aku takkan menghukummu," kata Sehun lalu kembali terkikik geli.

Kai tertawa kecil mendengar itu. "Aku benar-benar beruntung, hm?" gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. _Ya, aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu sebagai sahabatku, Oh Sehun._

Kai tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu. Ia hanya bersandar pada Sehun sambil memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan pada mereka, kemungkinan besar dari Jongin. Kai tak peduli. Sehun miliknya, _sahabatnya_ , ia takkan membiarkan Jongin merebut Sehun darinya. Tidak akan.

"Mari kita turun, rakyat jelata!" seru Sehun sambil berdiri tiba-tiba mengejutkan Jongin dan Kai.

Bus itu memperlambat lajunya, Sehun yang masih mabuk itu jelas hampir saja terjatuh jika bukan Kai yang merangkul erat pinggangnya dan mendudukan sahabatnya itu di pangkuannya sampai akhirnya bus berhenti sepenuhnya. Dan Oh Sehun hanya terkikik geli, indikasi lain bahwa sahabatnya ini masih sangat mabuk.

Kedua kembar Kim itu harus menuntun Sehun untuk turun dari bus dan sedikit memaksa pria putih susu itu untuk keluar karena Sehun tampak begitu menikmati memainkan topi sang supir bus itu. Wajah sang supir sudah sangat masam karena tingkah Sehun itu namun tak protes apapun.

Mereka berada di halte sungai Han. Ini cukup mengejutkan bagi Kai karena bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk-pun Sehun masih bisa sampai ke tujuannya dengan tepat, padahal Kai sudah mempersiapkan diri jika mereka bertiga harus terdampar entah di bagian terpencil kota Seoul ini.

"AH~~~ UDARANYA SEGAR –hic–!" seru Sehun berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu masuk taman di sisi Sungai Han itu. "Ayo, rakyat jelata! Jangan lamban seperti Harabeoji!" seru Sehun yang berlari tapi tak bisa lurus karena terlalu mabuk.

"Aish, aku tak menyangka kau begitu menyusahkan ketika mabuk, Oh Sehun," gumam Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sebelum berlari untuk menopang sahabatnya yang mabuk itu.

Tapi sayangnya bagi si kembar, Oh Sehun memiliki sisi lain lagi yang tak terduga ketika mabuk. Bukan hanya brutal dan memiliki 'Yang Mulia' kompleks, Sehun juga kini memiliki energi yang berlebihan membuat kedua kembar Kim itu harus mengejar Sehun ke sana kemari karena Sehun berlari sambil berseru ' _I Kill Sirius Black!'_ seperti Bellatrix Lestrage di film favorit Sehun itu, sama sekali tak bisa diam bak anak autis.

 _Sial, aku tak tahu Sehun punya stamina sebanyak ini! Dia selalu bertingkah bak tuan putri yang bahkan kehabisan nafas ketika berlari 5 menit!_ Pikir Kai yang terengah-engah, menyerah untuk mengejar Sehun lagi dan membiarkan Jongin yang mengejar pria putih susu itu.

2 jam. Selama 2 jam Sehun berlari kesana kemari tanpa henti membuat kedua kembar Kim itu kehabisan tenaga. Hanya bisa berbaring dan terengah-engah, bahkan tak mampu untuk bicara. Untungnya keautisan Sehun telah berhenti dan mereka bertiga kini berdiam diri di tangga pinggiran sungai Han.

 _Ini jauh lebih melelahkan daripada marathon seks,_ pikir Kai menutup matanya, masih terengah-engah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" seru Sehun keras-keras dan tak berhenti hingga nafasnya habis.

Kai dan Jongin langsung sigap duduk tegak, begitu waspada karena takut sahabat mereka ini melakukan hal idiot lainnya.

"KAIIIIIII IDIIIIIOOOOOOTTTTTTT!" seru Sehun, terdengar makin lama makin serak.

Kai hanya terdiam mendengar seruan Sehun yang begitu nyaring, ia tahu Sehun berteriak untuk mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya. Hal yang hanya sesekali dilakukannya jika beban dalam otaknya sudah terlalu menumpuk.

"JONGIIIIIIIIINNNNN BOOOODDOOOOOOOOHHHH!" seru Sehun lagi, kini tak bisa menyembunyikan isakannya ketika selesai berteriak.

Kai melirik Jongin yang hanya menatap punggung Sehun dengan pandangan… sedih? Penuh penyesalan? Kai tak tahu. Tapi rasanya begitu menyesakan memikirkan beban yang ditanggung Sehun saat ini. Menyesakan karena Sehun tak berbagi padanya.

"AKU MERINDUKAN KALIAN!" seru Sehun lalu berhenti berseru dan hanya terisak. Isakan yang berubah menjadi tangisan keras, tangisan frustasi, tangisan yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

Kai hanya bisa menutup matanya, mengabaikan air matanya yang kini juga mengalir. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak melihat Sehun menangis, dadanya terasa begitu sakit melihat Sehun begitu sedih, begitu frustasi.

"Aku merindukan kalian," ulang Sehun lirih diantara tangisnya.

Malam begitu hening, hanya terdegar isakan Sehun yang begitu memilukan.

Hingga semuanya tiba-tiba berhenti dan terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh ke dalam air.

Oh Sehun terjatuh ke dalam sungai Han.

"OH SEHUN IDIOT!" seru Kai, ada kengerian dan kepanikan di nadanya sebelum si bungsu Kim itu ikut menceburkan diri ke Sungai Han bersama dengan kakaknya.

Untuk menolong Oh Sehun yang tertidur tiba-tiba sehabis menangis.

Sangat, sangat, merusak suasana haru.

 _Terima kasih atas kebodohanmu, Oh Sehun,_ batin Kai sarkastis sambil berusaha menaikan tubuh Sehun ke darat dan juga mengeluarkan dirinya dari Sungai Han yang sedingin es itu.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Jongin sedikit menggigil, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras untuk membuang air di rambutnya.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Kai disela kertakan giginya karena udara begitu dingin, ia hanya menggunakan setelan formal dan baru saja berenang di Sungai Han. _Karena Oh Sehun_.

"Aku akan telepon Taemin," kata Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Si sulung Kim itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat ponselnya yang basah seperti pemiliknya itu. "Sial, mati total karena ikut terbawa berenang bersamaku," gumamnya memaki dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Lebih baik naik taksi dan kita ambil mobil di bar," kata Kai menyarankan, menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya agar hangat dan meniup sesekali lalu menempelkan ke pipi Sehun yang menggigil meski tak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun bisa membeku jika harus mengambil mobil dulu. Lebih baik langsung ke apartemen kalian. Biar kusuruh Taemin untuk mengurus mobil," kata Jongin hendak mengangkat Sehun _bridal style_.

Kai langsung menepis tangan Jongin, menyingkirkannya dari tubuh Sehun. "Aku saja," katanya datar sambil mengangkat Sehun dengan mudahnya.

Jongin tak protes dan langsung berjalan duluan untuk mencari taksi, meninggalkan Kai yang menggendong Sehun.

 _Kumohon Tuhan kabulkan doaku saat ini, jangan biarkan Sehun sadar hingga besok pagi,_ batin Kai menghela nafas lelah.

• **TBC•**

 **MAKASIIIIIIH BANYAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAAA~~~  
** Tanpa kalian apalah arti fic ini :')

Gimana gimana sama chap ini? Berhasil ngurangin kebencian kalian ke Kai tidac? HEUHEUHEUHEU.  
Mungkin aku belum nunjukin kesetian Kai ttg persahabatan 16 tahun mereka, karena memang kondisi pas nulis Kai's side waktu itu adalah Kai lagi diliputin amarah. Sekarang baru deh bisa kugambarin bener-bener perasaan Kai ke Sehun sebagai sahabat :D  
Inget aku sempat kasih tahu aku emosional sendiri pas nulis Kai's side? Nah pas itu aku lagi nulis chap ini. Semoga feelsnya ke kalian dapet juga segimana aku bapereu nulis chap ini xD

 **SPOILER NEXT CHAP:** RECONSILIATION! Full Fluffy JongHun – KaiHun moment! Full chapter yang panjangnya 1K+ words lebih banyak dari chap ini HEUHEUHEUHEU

Sayangnyaaaaa, aku perlu kasih tahu aku **HIATUS** sebentar T^T mungkin sampe senen/seminggu full karena laptopku mau dipinjem sama adekku buat kerja T^T  
[tanganku udah gatel mikir aku gak bisa nulis seminggu T^T terlebih hapeku masih rusak jd juga gak bisa nulis di hp T-T]  
Jadi mohon bersabar yaaaa~

Mohon reviewnya semuaaaa~~~  
Sampai jumpa minggu depan ^^  
Gonna miss you all T-T

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:**

-Iya, yang ditonjok sama Kai di bar itu Luhan, tapikan aku ngegambarin dari Jongin's side yg gak tahu siapa itu Luhan hehe

-Intinya abis teriak-teriak terus nangis, Sehun langsung ketiduran jadinya dia nyemplung ke Han River. Sehun oon banget ):

-Cie Kai kena karma gara-gara ninggalin Sehun kedinginan di chap 2. Lebih parah lagi, udah mantelnya dipake Sehun sekarang dibikin berenang di Han River HEUHEUHEUHEUHE

-Faktanya Kai yang tahu semua tentang Sehun karena hidup sama Sehun 16 tahun, bukan Jongin yang ninggal Sehun 9 tahun tanpa kejelasan (:

\- _when your best friend makes a new best friend and you feel like a potato. — OSH, HTL 05._

 _\- the most awful feeling in the world is feeling left out. That feeling in a place you used to grown up make it even wrost. — OSH, HTL 05._

- _Friendship would remain so long cause both side treasure each other, not just one side — Othor, HTL 05_


	7. 06 Reconciliation

**How To Love**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai, Jung Krystal

Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun, Slight!KaiStal, SuSoo

•

•

•

 **RATE: T+**

•••

 **CHAPTER SIX: RECONSILIATION.**

Sehun mengerang. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit seperti dihantam palu berkali-kali. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi? Ia ingat bertemu Luhan di Bar lalu ditawari minuman lalu…

Pria manis itu merengek dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kurusnya, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan matanya begitu silau. Ia bahkan tak kuat untuk membuka matanya sedikit saja.

"Kau sudah bangun," kata suara baritone yang cukup Sehun kenali itu, suara Jongin.

 _Kenapa Jongin ada disini? Dimana aku sebenarnya?_ Pikir Sehun mengintip sedikit dari lengan kurusnya itu.

Perlahan matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk dan ia bisa melihat meski tak terlalu jelas karena hantaman palu imajiner yang di kepalanya itu. Ia merasakan dua tangan berotot itu mengubahkan posisinya sehingga ia bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Sehun merengek pelan merasakan kepalanya semakin sakit, kembali menutup matanya.

"Sehun, aku akan memberikanmu pil, cobalah untuk menelan," kata Jongin mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak mau," rengek Sehun tapi menikmati perlakukan lembut Jongin.

"Ini supaya sakit kepalamu hilang. Buka mulutmu, Hun," kata Jongin masih sabar menghadapi Sehun.

"Tidaaaak," rengek Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali merengek begitu merasakan kepalanya semakin sakit.

Sehun mendengar Jongin menghela nafas lelah, ia berpikir pria itu sudah menyerah menyuruhnya meminum apapun itu. Tanpa bisa diduga, detik berikutnya tangan yang menutupi mulutnya tersingkir dan dua daging kenyal itu menyentuh bibirnya. Mata Sehun terbelalak lebar dan ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Jongin dari dekat, mata Jongin tak terpejam melainkan menatapnya dengan intens.

Bibir Jongin menyentuh bibirnya dan Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu disela-sela bibir Jongin, sebuah pil.

Sehun membuka mulutnya hendak protes, namun lidah Jongin mendorong masuk benda diantara bibir Jongin itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, semakin mengejutkan Sehun. Lalu bibir Jongin meninggalkan bibirnya, tergantikan dengan bibir gelas dan air mengaliri tenggorokannya membantunya menelan pil itu.

Sehun hanya bisa terengah-engah sedikit begitu gelas menyingkir dari mulutnya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin jelas begitu juga berkurangnya hantaman palu imajiner itu dan ia bisa melihat tatapan intens Jongin tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Sehun menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, pipinya merona malu.

"Kau tak mau menurut," jawab Jongin namun matanya masih menatap bibir Sehun yang terhalangi itu dengan intens.

Sehun melemparkan bantal ke wajah tampan pria tan itu, membuat Jongin tampak tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata Sehun, menatapnya heran. "Jangan lihat-lihat!" kata Sehun galak pada pria itu.

Jongin mendengus sebelum tertawa kecil, mungkin karena menyadari rona wajah Sehun yang terlihat jelas itu. "Baik, baik, aku akan berhenti melihat. Kau sudah baikan sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kami menjemputmu di Bar. Kau bersama _seorang pria_ sedang _menari_ dalam keadaan _mabuk berat_ ," kata Jongin menatap tajam Sehun, jelas tampak marah dengan sikap Sehun itu.

Sehun menunduk menghindari tatapan Jongin dan punggungnya merosot perlahan, berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat semakin kecil dihadapan Jongin yang marah itu. Tangannya mengambil bantal disampingnya dan berniat untuk menutupi wajahnya, namun Jongin sigap merebut bantal itu dan menyingkirkannya. Masih menatap tajam Sehun.

"Sehun," kata Jongin tegas memegang dagu Sehun dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanyanya menuntut jawab.

"Maaf," cicit Sehun berusaha menghindari tatapan Jongin meski dagunya tetap ditahan oleh pria itu. "Aku takkan melakukannya lagi," bisik Sehun terdengar begitu menyesal.

Jongin masih menatapnya intens, berusaha menangkap mata Sehun dengan matanya meski Sehun menghindarinya. Lalu pria itu menghela nafas pelan dan melepaskan dagu Sehun, mengusap pipi mulus itu dengan lembut.

"Kau berjanji?" tanya Jongin terdengar begitu rendah dan seksi ditelinga Sehun, membuatnya semakin tak berani menatap pria tampan itu dan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Aku janji," bisik Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum lembut padanya dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh kurus Sehun agar duduk dengan benar sambil bersandar dengan kepala tempat tidur. Pria tan itu bergeser agar semakin dekat dengan Sehun sementara pria manis itu hanya menunduk, tak berani menatapnya.

"Bisa kita bicara tentang kita sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengulum bibirnya masih tak menatap Jongin, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Ketika kau mabuk semalam, kau bicara semuanya yang kau pendam selama ini. Kau marah karena aku tiba-tiba berhenti membalas suratmu dan memiliki sahabat baru," kata Jongin memulai.

Sehun merengek pelan mendengar itu. _Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?! Kenapa mulutku tak bisa tertutup rapat ketika mabuk?!_ Pikir Sehun mengerang, hendak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, namun tangan Jongin sigap menahannya.

"Sehun, bicara padaku," kata Jongin memerintah dengan lembut.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Sehun lirih. "Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kudengar darimu. Kebohongan manis atau kenyataan pahit, dua-duanya terasa menyakitkan bagiku. Dan kau… sudah punya Taemin," kata Sehun yang suaranya semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Aku tak pernah membuangmu, Hun. Itulah kenyataannya," kata Jongin tegas.

Sehun menangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin tajam, marah, kesal, frustasi. Air mata perlahan mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. " _Tak pernah membuangku?_ 9 tahun, Kim Jongin! 9 tahun kau mengabaikanku! Kau mengabari orang tuamu tapi kau tidak mau mengabariku! Aku merindukanmu selama 9 tahun ini tapi tak satu kabarpun kuterima langsung darimu!" kata Sehun berseru dan tak bisa menahan air matanya, tangan kurusnya itu memukul-mukul dada Jongin untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya.

Jongin tak melawan ataupun menghindar, hanya menerima pukulan Sehun begitu saja. Hanya diam dan menunggu hingga Sehun berhenti dan hanya terisak sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Sehun disela isakannya. "Aku menangis ketika terlalu merindukanmu. Terkadang nafasku terasa begitu sesak hanya karena merindukanmu."

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Jongin memeluk Sehun, satu tangannya mengusap punggung pria itu dengan lembut dan satunya mengusap rambut Sehun.

"Kau jahat!" kata Sehun lagi disela isakannya, memukul dada Jongin dengan lemah.

"Ya, maafkan aku menjadi pria yang jahat," bisik Jongin menyesal, mengecupi pelipis dan rambut Sehun penuh sayang. "Bolehkan pria jahat ini mengatakan kebenarannya sekarang?" tanya Jongin pelan masih menciumi rambut Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan, masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Jongin kembali menyandarkan tubuh Sehun dikepala tempat tidur dan berpindah ke sampingnya, menyandarkan punggung lebarnya ke kepala tempat tidur sebelum mengangkat Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Wajah Sehun merona dengan posisi mereka yang begitu intim itu, jadi ia memilih untuk memeluk bahu lebar Jongin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Jongin.

Detak jantung dan hembusan nafas Jongin yang teratur membuatnya tenang, seperti dulu. Sehun kembali mengingat ketika masih kecil, Sehun sering duduk dipangkuan Jongin ketika pria itu membacakannya dongeng. Atau jika mereka berbaring bersama, Sehun selalu meletakan kepalanya diatas dada Jongin karena detak jantung Jongin yang teratur itu selalu sukses membuatnya tertidur.

Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dan kembali menciumi rambut Sehun dengan sayang. "Apa kau ingat surat terakhir yang kau kirimkan padaku, yang membuatku tiba-tiba berhenti membalas suratmu?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng. Ia tak ingat sama sekali. Ia hanya menulis dan mengirimkannya pada Jongin, ia bahkan lupa apa yang ia tuliskan. _Mungkinkah aku menyinggung perasaan Jongin saat itu?_ batin Sehun bertanya-tanya.

"Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dalam suratmu, Hun. Hanya saja… itu berdampak cukup besar bagiku," kata Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin bingung. Jongin hanya tersenyum sendu dan menangkup wajah Sehun dengan tangan kanannya, jempolnya mengelus-elus pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kau menceritakan tentang teman barumu, Huang Zitao yang baru datang dari Cina. Kau menulis tentang Kai hampir 2 halaman dan 1 halaman terakhir kau menulis tentang Pria Huang ini," kata Jongin memberitahu. "Saat itu aku menyadari kau bahagia. Kau bahagia bahkan tak ada aku disini."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, jelas masih tak mengerti sepenuhnya. "Kau tak suka aku bahagia?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Ya," jawab Jongin semakin membuat Sehun bingung. Pria Tan itu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun hingga dada Sehun merapat dengan dadanya. "Aku pria jahat yang egois, Sehun. Aku tak suka melihatmu bahagia tanpaku. Aku iri pada Kai dan teman-temanmu yang lain yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum, tertawa. Anggap aku pria sadis yang posesif, tapi aku senang membaca suratmu yang tampak begitu menderita karena merindukanku. Maafkan aku, Sehun."

Air mata Sehun kembali mengalir di pipinya dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jongin, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh berotot pria itu. Ia tak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau sedih mendengarnya. Jongin sudah berubah, ada bagian dalam diri Jongin yang tak Sehun kenal, suatu sisi yang tak pernah Sehun tahu ada di dalam diri sahabatnya itu.

Tapi Sehun juga mengenal Jongin bahkan ketika masih dini. Sehun tahu Jongin, meski begitu tenang dan pendiam, adalah sosok yang tak berteman baik dengan kesepian. Jongin benci kesepian, itu sebabnya Jongin tak suka jika Sehun meninggalkannya untuk bermain dengan Kai ketika kecil. Karena Sehun satu-satunya temannya, satu-satunya sahabatnya. Jongin bukan orang yang suka berteman dengan banyak orang, ia hanyalah seorang pria yang mudah kesepian. Hal itu tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Kudengar kau sibuk belajar karena mengikuti program khusus. Apa kau kesepian disana?" tanya Sehun lirih.

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya dirambut Sehun, menciumi wangi yang begitu menenangkannya. "Ya, sangat. Hari-hariku, hatiku, hidupku terlalu sepi tanpamu," jawab Jongin memeluk erat pinggang ramping Sehun seakan tak ingin pria ini pergi dari pelukannya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Sangat. Selalu. Setiap hari. Setiap jam terasa bagai neraka bagiku."

"Tapi kau punya Taemin," bisik Sehun serak dan air matanya mengalir deras.

"Taemin sekretarisku sejak aku menjadi CEO ketika umurku 18 tahun. Dia sahabatku, tapi tak ada yang menggantikan posisimu, Hun," kata Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat wajah Sehun dari bahunya, menatap dalam pada mata cokelat pria manis itu. "Apa ada yang menggantikan posisiku disini? Kau terlihat memiliki banyak _teman_."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tak bisa tergantikan," bisik Sehun dan mengecup pipi Jongin penuh sayang. "Aku menyayangimu," katanya kembali memeluk Jongin erat dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu," kata Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun hingga seluruh sisi wajahnya yang bisa bibir tebalnya jangkau dengan posisi mereka ini. "Apa kita sudah baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Sehun menggeleng, membuat tubuh Jongin kaku seketika. Ia menangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan Jongin yang begitu datar. "Kau harus membelikanku Bubble Tea cokelat dan Strawberry Cheese Cake," kata Sehun tersenyum dengan manisnya dan terkikik kecil melihat Jongin menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi ini maksudmu mengatakan kau suka dua hal itu, huh?" kata Jongin tertawa kecil.

Sehun cemberut dan menonjok dada Jongin pelan. "Kau tak peka! Taemin juga!" rengek Sehun.

"Dia Hyungmu, ngomong-ngomong," kata Jongin tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Sehun. "Baiklah, aku akan belikan sekarang. Kau juga perlu mandi kurasa," kata Jongin menurunkan Sehun dari pangkuannya dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun membuat sahabatnya itu menengok. "Soal perjodohan kita—"

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mengusak rmabut Sehun. "Kita bisa bicarakan pelan-pelan, tak perlu dibahas sekarang. Kurasa Kai juga perlu bicara denganmu, kau mengatakan terlalu banyak hal ketika mabuk semalam."

Sehun merengek dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantalnya mendengar itu. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kamarnya.

 _Kurasa Jongin benar. Aku harus bicara dengan Kai,_ pikir Sehun menghela nafas. _Tapi aku harus mandi dulu_.

• **JongHun — KaiHun•**

Setelah Sehun mandi pagi, ia keluar dari kamarnya. Kai sedang berada di dapur, sibuk dengan kulkas mereka. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya sahabatnya itu baru saja keluar. Itu aneh karena Kai bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi.

Pria putih susu itu melangkah pelan menuju dapur, membuat susu cokelat untuknya. Ia melirik Kai yang menyadari keberadaannya dan mengamati setiap gerakannya dengan intens.

"Siang," sapa Kai setelah keheningan cukup lama.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar itu dan melirik jam dinding. Kai benar, ini sudah pukul 12. Sepertinya Sehun bangun sangat siang hari ini. "Siang," balas Sehun pelan, berbalik menatap Kai dengan mug berisi susu cokelatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kepalamu sakit? Perutmu mual?" tanya Kai cemas.

Sehun menggeleng. "Jongin sudah memberikanku obat tadi, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana mata Kai menggelap dan wajahnya berubah datar ketika mendengar itu.

"Oh."

Canggung. Itu yang Sehun rasakan. Terasa begitu aneh karena ini adalah Kai yang berdiri dihadapannya. Pria yang 16 tahun ia kenal. Tak pernah ada kata canggung sebelumnya antara Sehun dan Kai, ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"A-aku akan kembali ke kamar—"

"Aku minta maaf, Sehun," kata Kai menyela omongan Sehun dan menatap tepat ke mata pria itu. "Aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu hari itu. Aku cemburu, aku tempramental, aku idiot. Tapi aku tak pernah bermaksud membuangmu meskipun aku memiliki Soojung sekarang," kata Kai melangkah mendekat pada Sehun, suaranya bergetar mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir itu.

Sehun menunduk menatap cokelatnya. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia sudah memaafkan Kai bahkan sebelum pria itu meminta maaf, tapi tetap ia meragukan kalimat terakhir itu.

Kai mengambil mug itu dari tangan Sehun dan meletakannya di konter dapur lalu memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan erat, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan bahunya basah dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Kai sedang menangis.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal, Hun. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku," bisik Kai memohon lirih, memeluk tubuh Sehun semakin erat. "Kumohon maafkan aku, untuk semua hal yang menyakiti hatimu."

Suara Kai bergetar dan pecah dikata-kata terakhir. Tubuh Kai bergetar dan lengannya memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Kai seperti ini, begitu sedih, begitu hancur hati, begitu frustasi, begitu—

 _Menyesal…_

Dan hati Sehun justru sakit dan hancur melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Ia tak ingin melihat Kai terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya, baginya Kai menyadari apa yang ia lakukan salah dan takkan melakukannya lagi itulah yang terpenting.

Sehun balas memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat dan mengusap rambut pirang sahabatnya. "Aku memaafkanmu, Kai. Aku tahu kau hanya emosi," kata Sehun pelan.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Sehun dengan ragu dan tak percaya karena Sehun memaafkannya begitu saja.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap air sahabatnya itu. "Aku yang paling mengenalmu dengan baik, bukan begitu?" tanya Sehun retorik membuat Kai tersenyum lega padanya.

"Ada hal lain yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu," kata Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mengambil mug cokelatnya, membimbing pria manis itu ke ruang TV dan mendudukannya di sofa. Kai langsung duduk disampingnya.

Sehun menatapnya bingung, Kai terlihat begitu serius membuatnya bertanya-tanya hal lain apa yang ingin Kai bahas.

"Ketika kau mabuk semalam," kata Kai memulai, tampak begitu gugup. "Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Kau mencintaiku diam-diam 7 tahun ini," kata Kai menatap ke mata Sehun, mencoba melihat reaksinya.

Jantung Sehun serasa berhenti seketika mendengar itu. Ia tak menyangka mulut bodohnya ketika mabuk membongkar rahasia terbesarnya! Rahasia yang hanya ia simpan sendiri! Bahkan Tao dan Baekhyun-pun tak tahu apapun! Bahkan Kyungsoo atau Suho juga tak tahu! Tak ada yang tahu sama sekali! Dan kini orang yang ia cintai juga tahu karena mulut bodohnya!

"Hei, Sehun, tenang. Sehun, bernafaslah perlahan," kata Kai buru-buru menangkup wajah Sehun agar fokus menatapnya.

Sehun tak menyadari tapi jantungnya bekerja begitu cepat dan nafasnya juga dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan dadanya justru menjadi sesak. Air matanya mengalir karena kesesakan itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Sehun. Bernafaslah perlahan," kata Kai membuat Sehun fokus mendengarkan suaranya. "Hirup."

Sehun menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Buang perlahan."

Sehun membuang nafasnya perlahan-lahan, mengikuti perintah Kai pelan-pelan. Mereka begitu untuk beberapa saat, Kai memberi instruksi dan Sehun mengikuti hingga nafas Sehun perlahan kembali normal.

"Bagus, kau melakukannya dengan baik," bisik Kai memuji dan mengusap-usap pipi Sehun lembut dengan jempolnya.

"Jangan menjauhiku," kata Sehun, suaranya pecah dan air matanya mengalir deras. "Kau bilang kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku. Aku juga. Jadi jangan menjauhiku hanya karena perasaanku padamu. Aku akan—"

Kai memeluk Sehun erat membuat ocehan panik Sehun itu terhenti. Sehun hanya bisa terisak dan memeluk Kai erat. Ia sangat takut. Ia sangat takut Kai akan meninggalkannya karena perasaannya ini. Ia masih tak siap untuk kehilangan persahabatannya dengan Kai.

"Aku takkan pernah menjauhimu hanya karena hal ini, Sehunnie," bisik Kai serak. "Aku minta maaf tak pernah menyadarinya dan menyakitimu selama ini. Aku selalu berpikir kau menyukai orang lain, aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Kai dan menatap wajah tampan sahabatnya itu dengan seksama, mencari kebohongan dalam perkataannya. Tapi Kai tetaplah Kai. Kai takkan pernah berbohong pada Sehun, sekalipun tidak. Kai, seorang Kai yang _homophobic_ , menerima Sehun apa adanya meski ia gay dan tak merasa jijik bahkan setelah mengetahui perasaan Sehun padanya.

Kai, seorang Kai yang _homophobic_ , meminta maaf pada Sehun karena telah menyakiti perasaan Sehun selama ini meski itu tak sepenuhnya salahnya. Meski itu sejujurnya adalah salah Sehun. Salah Sehun jatuh cinta padanya, salah Sehun menyembunyikannya begitu lama. _Salah Sehun_ karena tak pernah mau berpindah hati meski tahu cintanya tak berbalas.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku," kata Sehun tak bisa menutupi nada terkejutnya.

Kening Kai berkerut tak setuju. "Kenapa aku harus jijik? Kau sahabatku, Sehun. Aku mengenalmu jauh lebih baik dari yang lain. Dicintai olehmu adalah keberuntungan terbesar dalam hidup orang yang mendapatkannya, Sehun. Kau seorang pria yang setia, menerima apa adanya, dan tak egois. Demi Tuhan, Sehun! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku jijik mengetahui perasaanmu padaku? Kau orang terbaik yang kukenal dalam hidupku!"

Air mata Sehun mengalir deras namun senyumnya mengembang mendengar semua pujian dan sanjungan Kai itu. Kai bukanlah seorang penjilat, ia tak suka menyanjung orang, ia sukar memuji orang. Dan Sehun tahu jelas itu. Apa yang baru saja Kai ucapkan adalah sanjungan terbaik yang pernah Kai ucapkan seumur hidupnya. Sehun yakin itu.

Kai mengusap air mata Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku minta maaf, Sehun. Aku minta maaf atas semuanya. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kumohon jangan biarkan ini mengakhiri persahabatan kita. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, apapun asal kau jangan pergi dari hidupku," kata Kai begitu memohon hingga seperti orang depresi.

 _Mungkin ini saatnya. Mungkin ini saatnya aku melepaskan cintaku pada Kai dan mencari cinta yang baru. Sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri cinta yang tak seharusnya ini dan berpindah hati,_ batin Sehun menatap wajah tampan Kai yang begitu frustasi. _Demi kita berdua. Demi persahabatan kita._

"Aku takkan pergi, kau juga takkan pergi kemanapun. Kita akan bersama sebagai sahabat, Kai," kata Sehun tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. "Mungkin penyebabku bertahan mencintaimu diam-diam karena kau belum jatuh cinta pada siapapun dan kau tak tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi Sekarang kau sudah mencintai Krystal dan sudah mengetahui perasaanku padamu, kurasa aku bisa bilang bahwa aku siap untuk berpindah hati," kata Sehun menatap tepat ke mata Kai, ingin sahabatnya ini menyadari betapa bersungguh-sungguhnya ia.

Kai jelas terkejut mendengar itu sebelum menghela nafas lega. Pria itu berbaring, meletakan kepalanya di paha Sehun dan memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut rata Sehun itu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan pria yang lebih pantas dariku, Sehun. Pria yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Dan aku akan menghajar siapapun yang berani mempermainkanmu," kata Kai bersumpah.

Sehun tertawa mendengar itu. Suara Kai sedikit teredam perutnya, tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pria manis itu hanya memainkan rambut Kai sambil menatap menerawang, menikmati waktu berdua dengan sahabatnya itu. Hatinya terasa begitu lega dan rasanya bernafas terasa begitu mudah. Ia patah hati tentu saja, tapi ini adalah patah hati terbaik yang pernah ia alami sejak menyadari perasaannya pada Kai. Tak ada kesesakan, tak ada rasa sakit.

 _Merelakan cinta yang 7 tahun kupendam ternyata tak sesulit yang kukira,_ batin Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam. Menikmati bagaimana hidupnya terasa begitu ringan karena ia tak lagi menyimpan rahasia dari Kai.

Mereka hanya terdiam, menikmati keheningan itu. Tangan Sehun bermain-main dengan rambut Kai dan Kai tampak berbaring dengan nyaman, masih memeluk pinggang Sehun. Pikiran Sehun kembali pada insiden makan malam kemarin, bagaimana Kai terlihat begitu marah mendengar perjodohannya dengan Jongin.

"Kai," panggil Sehun pelan.

Kai bergumam menjawab.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah mendengar aku dijodohkan dengan Jongin?" tanya Sehun menunduk, menatap sahabatnya itu.

Kai terdiam sejenak sebelum memutar tubuhnya, melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Sehun dan berbaring telentang. Saling menatap dengan Sehun yang menunduk. "Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Hun," kata Kai pelan, menghela nafas.

"Jongin bukan yang terbaik untukku?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, Sehun. Ini memang perjodohan, tapi aku ingin kau memiliki pernikahan yang bahagia. Aku ingin kau menikah dengan pria yang mencintaimu, yang menjagamu layaknya hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Aku tak ingin semua itu hanya status, aku tak ingin kau menunggu suamimu pulang dirumah sementara ia bekerja gila-gilaan di kantor dan mencari pelepasan pintas dari sekretarisnya. Aku tak menginginkan itu terjadi, Hun. Dan itu akan terjadi ketika kau menikahi Jongin karena ia seorang yang gila kerja," kata Kai menjelaskan, mengutarakan semua pikirannya. "Aku ingin kau menikahi orang yang pasti membahagiakanmu, Hun. Aku tak ingin kau mendapatkan suami brengsek yang tak bisa menghargaimu."

Sehun tak bisa menahan air mata harunya mendengar itu. Kai, Kim Kai, sahabatnya yang tempramental, kini begitu dewasa. Ia bagaikan kakak yang protektif pada Sehun, yang menjaga Sehun sebagai adiknya yang berharga.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa sedewasa ini," kata Sehun meledek sambil mengusap air matanya.

Kai mendengus mendengar itu. "Kau benar-benar pintar merusak momen, huh?"

Sehun tertawa mendengar itu, namun tawanya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika teringat sesuatu. Ia kembali menunduk untuk menatap Kai yang mengamatinya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi dari kemarin-kemarin, Kai? Kenapa harus menunggu hari ini?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Kau memblokir nomorku, Sehun. Aku tak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali. Aku menunggu hingga kau membuka blokiran nomorku, tapi kau tak juga membukanya," jawab Kai mengamati Sehun baik-baik.

Sehun berkedip. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali, memproses omongan Kai lamat-lamat. Matanya membola tampak panik dan mulutnya terbuka lebar begitu menyadari semuanya. _Menyadari kebodohannya_.

"Sehun?" panggil Kai, heran dengan reaksi Sehun itu.

"Aku lupa kalau aku memblokir nomormu," kata Sehun menatap Kai horor.

Kai langsung bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap Sehun seakan Sehun adalah alien yang datang dari planet tak dikenal. "Kau lupa?" tanya Kai tak percaya.

"Dan aku menunggu pesan permintaan maafmu, tapi tak pernah sampai padaku. Kupikir kau tak mau minta maaf," cicit Sehun menunduk tak berani menatap Kai yang menatapnya tampak tak percaya, terlihat ingin marah tapi tak bisa, dan frustasi.

"Aku tak bisa tidur tenang karena berpikir kau tak bisa memaafkanku dan ternyata kau lupa sudah memblokir nomorku?"

"Ma-maaf," cicit Sehun takut-takut.

"Oh Sehun, akan kubuang Bubble Tea dan Strawberry Cheese Cake yang kubeli untukmu tadi!" kata Kai menatap tajam sahabatnya itu dan bangkit berdiri, siap-siap ke dapur.

"TIDAAAAK!" seru Sehun menerjang Kai. _Takkan kubiarkan tangan-tangan jahat ini menyentuh Bubble Tea dan Strawberry Cheese Cake-ku!_

• **THE END?•  
Udahin aja yah disini biar happy ending HEUHEUHEUHEUHEU  
OR  
Continue to part II? #EAAAK**

 **POKOKNYA MAKASIIIIIIIH BANYAAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAAAAA BUAT KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA.  
tanpa kalian apalah arti fic ini :')  
Aku update karena kuliat laptopku nganggur '-')/**

Sepertinya semua readers melewatkan satu bagian di Chap 5. Dimana Kai sejak awal mau minta maaf sama Sehun tapi ternyata Sehun udah ngeblokir nomor Kai. Dan ternyata Sehunnya sendiri yang oon karena lupa :"( Yaiyalah Hun semua sms/telpon dari Kai gak masuk ke hapemu, orang kamu blokir nomornya :"(

Inti dari chap ini:  
 **JONGIN:** Baik diluar tapi di dalam dia gak mau Sehun bahagia sama orang lain selain dia.  
 **KAI:** Brengsek diluar tapi yang diprioritasin Kai itu kebahagiaan Sehun.

Jadi kalian team mana? **#TeamJongHun** or **#TeamKaiHun?  
** Atau team mana ajalah yang penting Sehun bahagia HEUHEUHEUHEU.

MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAA SEMUAAAA, Kritik dan saran akan sangat diterima ;D  
Mau lanjut ke part II? 30 reviews bos ;D Aku udah kobam nulis chap2 di depan full KaiHun-JongHun moment xD

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:** -Aku inget ada yang pernah bilang: Jongin itu Daddy Material banget gak sih, thor? Di chap ini kukasih sedikit Daddy Jong yang marahin Princess Hun gara-gara mabok sama Luhan semoga puas yaaaa xD

-Aku belom sempet bales ini, tapi ada review yang bilang; Kak, kok Sehun menderita banget disini, memang Sehun salah apa sama kakak? Tapi aku suka karakter Sehun yang kakak buat.  
Aku cuman mau bilang, di **Part III** cerita ini, semua karakter di cerita ini bakal menderita KEKEKEKEKE *othor evil mode on* jadi gak Sehun doang yang menderita, Jongin menderita, Kai menderita, Soojung menderita, Taemin menderita. _Pssst, bahkan nanti ada yang jauh lebih menderita dari Sehun_. /apa ini othor spoiler amat sih -_-/

- **SPOILER NEXT CHAP:** Giliran Daddy Kai yang marahin Dedek Hun karna mabok. Wayoloh Hun, diapain lu nanti ama Kai HEUHEUHEUHEU


	8. TT

**OTHOR CURHAT:**

Pertama aku mau minta maaf karena cerita ini tak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, aku cuman membuat apa yang ada dipikiranku. Kalian suka? Aku seneng banget. Kalian gak suka? Aku tak bisa memaksa T-T jadi kalau memang gak suka tidak perlu dibaca T-T

Dan sedikit klarifikasi buat **Guest** yang entah gak punya akun atau memang gak mau ketahuan siapa T-T:

-Warning **KAISTAL** udah ada di Prologue dan Chap 1 sebelum cerita dimulai. Mohon dibaca juseyo T-T

-Aku tak mendukung kaistal, kudukungnya SESTAL TT /plak/othor digebukin/ hehehehehe enggaklah aku dukung KRISHUN /apasih thor!/lemparin piso/

-Aku bikin tag KaiHun dan JongHun karena ini memang cerita tentang mereka bukan cerita tentang KaiStal. [lagi kubilang akutuh pendukungnya Sestal T-T /othor dirajam] Kaistal menjijikan? Gak usah dibaca neng kan udah di warning diawal TT

-Ini Happy Ending? Iya, ini happy ending. Happy ending bukan cuman soal Sehun jadian sama Kai atau Jongin. Terlalu banyak aspek dalam hidup ini yang bisa dijadikan Happy Ending, jadi jangan berpikir tertutup yaaaa

Pelajarin dari karakter Sehun di cerita ini. Dia seorang yang simpel yang sangat menghargai persahabatannya dengan Kai dan Jongin, di Part I ini fokus utamanya adalah persahabatan mereka yang mulai runtuh dan Sehun gak mau itu terjadi.

Sehun mau maafin Kai gitu aja demi persahabatan yang udah mereka jalani 16 tahun. Sehun mau maafin Jongin gitu aja meski udah buat dia nunggu dan nangis 9 tahun. Tapi dari hal itu Sehun mendapatkan persahabatannya lagi dengan Kai dan Jongin. Itu Happy Ending buat **_SEHUN_** Karena memang itu yang dia inginkan di Part I ini.

Sehun memang gak mengharapkan bisa jadian dengan Kai atau Jongin, kok. Dia cuman berharap dia dapetin dua sahabat yang paling dia sayang. Dan Sehun juga udah siap move on dari Kai. Jadi dimana letak Sehun jadi pecundang? Kalau kamu bilang orang baik dan pemaaf itu pecundang, dibenerin dulu mindset-nya ya TT

Aku gak tahu kamu nulis review itu cuman mau cari-cari kesalahan di cerita ini atau apa, aku bener-bener gak tahu. Tapi satu yang kutahu sejak dulu;

Setiap Tulisan sering kali berefek ke readers lebih dari yang pernah Penulis bayangkan, karena itu aku mulai merubah isi tulisanku dan berusaha sebanyak mungkin masukin tentang moral dan kehidupan di dalam ceritaku sebagai pelajaran buat readers dan aku sendiri. Ini bukan cuman soal cinta, ini soal kehidupan. Hehehehe

Kalau penjelasanku ini masih belum bikin kamu puas, gak usah dibaca udah ceritaku ini. Sedih akutuh baca reviewmu TT

SEKIAN TERIMA KASIIIIIH~~~~

MAKASIH JUGA BUAT SEMUA READERS YANG TELAH LOPEK LOPEK SAMA CERITA INIIIIII~~~

AKU JUGA LOPEK LOPEK LOPEEEEEEEEEL PADA KALIAAAAAAANSSSS 3

SEMOGA MASIH BERMINAAAAT YAAAA~~

PART II START TONIGHT! [kupos setelah aku pulang nanti ;D]

 _GOOD DAY, BABIES!_

 **-willis.8894**


	9. 07 Too Precious

**How To Love**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Kai, Jung Krystal

Pairing: JongHun, KaiHun, Slight!KaiStal, SuSoo

•

•

•

 **RATE: T**

•••

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: TOO PRECIOUS**

Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan yang begitu ringan dan melegakan. Tidurnya nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk. Hal yang tak ia alami belakangan ini. Ia merasa tak ada beban sama sekali dan bernafas terasa begitu mudah. Tidak ada beban perasaannya pada Kai, tak ada beban kerinduannya pada Jongin yang selalu menyiksa hari-harinya. Semua terasa ringan dan seakan semua tangis dan kesulitan yang membebaninya beberapa hari ini hilang begitu saja.

Pria manis itu menuju kamar mandinya dan mencuci muka. Hari ini ia kosong. Tak perlu ke kampus dan hanya perlu melanjutkan revisinya, mungkin sekalian mencari beberapa lowongan magang di kantor penerbitan atau surat kabar.

 _Mungkin juga mulai mencari kado natal untuk Jongin dan Kai. Hm, mungkin Taemin-hyung dan Krystal juga perlu kuberi kado natal tahun ini,_ pikir Sehun keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia tersenyum lebar menemukan Kai yang sudah rapih di dapur sedang meminum kopinya.

"Pagi," sapa Sehun tersenyum lebar dan sibuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Pagi," jawab Kai balas tersenyum padanya.

Tak ada kecanggungan sama sekali diantara mereka. Meski Kai tahu Sehun mencintai dan Sehun juga masih mencintai Kai, keduanya tak canggung sama sekali. Karena keduanya tahu cepat atau lambat, Sehun akan menemukan cintanya yang baru. Hanya tinggal menunggu orang yang tepat.

"Kau tidak ke kampus hari ini?" tanya Kai ketika Sehun meletakan sarapannya dihadapannya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku sudah minta maaf secara langsung pada dosenku sekaligus membahas skripsiku, jadi kurasa aku tak ada keperluan," jawab Sehun.

Kai menegang ketika soal dosen Sehun disinggung. "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak terkontrol saat itu," kata Kai merasa bersalah, menatap sarapannya.

Sehun menepuk kening Kai dengan telapak tangannya membuat sahabatnya itu menatap tajam padanya, namun tak membalas. Kai tidak pernah membalas Sehun secara fisik –kecuali insiden di café– ia selalu memperlakukan Sehun seperti Tuan Putri. Hanya membalas secara verbal.

"Aku sudah bilang aku sudah maafkan. Jangan merasa bersalah lagi," kata Sehun memberitahu dan menyantap bahan makanannya.

"Kau terlalu mudah memaafkan," kata Kai menghela nafas dan mulai menyantap sarapannya juga.

"Menyimpan kebencian dan dendam hanya merusak hidupku. Aku terlalu menyayangi hidupku dan tak ingin rusak hanya karena hal-hal seperti itu," balas Sehun mengangkat bahu.

Kai tersenyum mendengar itu. "Sehunnie kini sudah dewasa, huh? Terdengar bijak sekali," kata Kai menggoda.

"Tentu saja aku sudah dewasa, aku bahkan sudah minum—" Sehun tak melanjutkan omongannya begitu melihat pandangan Kai menggelap dan wajahnya datar. _Uh-oh, ini gawat. Kemarin kita tak ada membahas soal aku mabuk. Kai pasti akan memarahiku. EOMMA TOLONG AKU!_

"Oh Sehun," kata Kai terdengar begitu berbahaya membuat Sehun merinding.

"E-eh, sudah jam segini. Ka-kau ha-harus be-berangkat sebelum terlambat!" kata Sehun mengganti topik, matanya jelalatan kemana-mana asal tak menatap sahabatnya yang siap menguliahinya itu.

"Kelasku dimulai satu jam lagi, aku masih punya _banyak_ _waktu_ untuk _bicara_ denganmu," kata Kai menekankan kata 'banyak waktu' dan 'bicara' membuat Sehun semakin merinding.

Sehun menunduk, tak berani menatap sahabatnya itu. Mencoba makan seperti anak kecil yang penurut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kai.

"Ma-maaf," cicit Sehun takut-takut, menatap Kai dari balik bulu matanya dan kembali menunduk menyadari wajah Kai yang kesal, marah, kecewa dan matanya menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu? Aku seperti sering melihatnya, dia anak kampusku?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk menjawab dengan nurutnya.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kai mengintrogasi.

Sehun tak berani menjawab dan hanya memainkan makanannya. _Kalau Kai tahu soal Luhan yang berusaha mendekatiku dan memberikan nomornya, mungkin dia akan menghukumku dan menyita ponselku. Eommaaaaa, kenapa Kai galak sekali kalau marah? Bahkan Appa saja kalah!_

"Oh Sehun. Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau mau aku mencarinya dan memukulinya karena mengajakmu mabuk? Aku masih mengingat mukanya dengan jelas," ancam Kai semakin membuat Sehun merinding dan ingin bersembunyi dikolong meja.

"Ma-maaf. Jangan marahi Luhan— TIDAK!" cicitan Sehun langsung berubah menjadi seruan begitu menyadari kebodohannya karena malah menyebutkan nama Luhan.

"Jadi namanya Luhan, huh," dengus Kai dan menyeringai sadis, tampak siap menyiksa pria berambut cokelat kemerahan itu.

"Jangan marahi dia!" seru Sehun panik, memohon pada sahabatnya itu.

Kai menatapnya tajam, tanda Sehun juga salah disini. "Darimana kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kai kembali mengintrogasi. "Kau belum menjawab itu."

"Nan-nanti kau ma-malah memarahiku," cicit Sehun lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sedang memarahimu saat ini," kata Kai memperjelas membuat Sehun menunduk sambil cemberut. "Jawab, Oh Sehun. Kau benar-benar ingin aku mencarinya?"

"Ba-baiklah, kuberitahu. Tapi jangan pukul Luhan!" kata Sehun memperingati sahabatnya itu.

"Tergantung jawabanmu," jawab Kai mengangkat bahunya.

"Kai!" rengek Sehun.

"Jawab saja, Sehun."

Sehun cemberut mendengar nada otoriter dari Kai. Kai selalu seperti ini, sangat protektif pada Sehun. Ia takkan membiarkan ada pria-pria brengsek untuk dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Bahkan Kris dan Chanyeol perlu 2 tahun untuk bisa menjadi teman Sehun karena Kai selalu menghalangi mereka dekat-dekat dengan Sehun.

"Waktu itu aku sedang diperpustakaan, Luhan menghampiriku dan memberikanku nomornya. Ma-malam itu aku terlalu stress dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneleponnya. A-aku hanya bermaksud untuk berteman, makan malam atau jalan-jalan malam bersamanya, tapi dia sedang di b-bar dan mengajakku i-ikut," kata Sehun menceritakan dengan takut-takut. "Ja-jadi a-aku i-ikut," cicit Sehun semakin takut menyadari tatapan Kai semakin menggelap dan tajam padanya. "Aku minta maaf! Aku takkan melakukannya lagi!" kata Sehun memelas menatap sahabatnya lagi.

"Kau akan kukurung di apartemen ini selama setahun kalau kau melakukannya lagi, Oh Sehun," kata Kai membalas, jelas tak main-main dengan ancamannya. "Jika lain kali kau mau minum, harus ada aku dan kita minum di rumah. Kau boleh minum sebanyak yang kau mau dan aku hanya akan melihatmu mabuk dan mempemalukan dirimu sendiri."

Sehun merengek mendengar itu, jelas sekali ia melakukan hal yang memalukan ketika ia mabuk sampai Kai tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Kai bilang kelakuannya ketika mabuk seperti anak autis yang tak terkendali.

"Jadi kau tak marah lagi, kan?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Berikan ponselmu padaku. Aku akan menyitanya hari ini," kata Kai mengulurkan tangannya, menagih ponsel Sehun.

"Kaiiii," rengek Sehun memelas.

"Kau tak pergi kemana-mana, jadi tak masalah tidak memegang ponselmu hari ini. Aku ingin tahu apa si brengsek Luhan itu masih mencoba menghubungimu atau tidak," kata Kai mengabaikan tatapan memelas bercampur serangan _aegyo_ dari Sehun itu.

"Ta-tapi ka-kalau Eomma menelepon? Atau Appa?" tanya Sehun mencoba mencari-cari alasan.

"Kau pegang ponselku, aku akan memberitahu Paman dan Bibi untuk menelepon ke ponselku. Cepat berikan ponselmu, Sehun," perintah Kai tak sabaran.

Sehun masih menatap Kai memelas, tampak seperti anak anjing minta dipungut, sayangnya Kai yang dalam Mode Ayah yang kelewat protektif itu tampak kebal dengan wajah memelas Sehun. Padahal biasanya Kai akan luluh dengan ekspressi Sehun yang satu itu, tapi itu tak berlaku untuk waktu-waktu seperti ini.

Sehun dengan cemberut dan tak rela menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kai yang langsung merebutnya dengan cepat dan memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun.

 **e)(o**

Kai berjalan dilorong kampusnya menuju ke kelas pertamanya pagi hari ini. Matanya sibuk tertuju pada layar ponsel Sehun dan membaca semua pesan yang Luhan kirimkan pada sahabat manisnya itu sejak kemarin.

Pesan-pesan itu hanyalah sebuah rayuan gombal yang pasti sukses membuat Sehun merona. Kai tahu jelas itu karena sahabatnya itu tipe orang yang menyukai hal-hal romantis. Untungnya Sehun terlihat tidak tertarik pada Luhan ke arah yang seperti itu, ia tampaknya tertarik hanya sekedar berteman dengan Luhan.

 _Karena Sehun terlalu suka membuat teman dimana-mana. Anak itu terlalu polos tak tahu seberapa berbahaya dampak temannya itu pada hidupnya,_ pikir Kai kesal.

Sehun selalu berhati lembut dan tak akan menolak pertemanan, tapi Kai benar-benar tak setuju jika Sehun berteman dengan Luhan. Pria sialan itu bahkan langsung mengajak Sehun ke Bar dan membuatnya mabuk! Dia benar-benar mau merusak hidup Sehun!

Kai tahu hidupnya rusak, seks bebas dan minum-minum adalah bagian yang rusak dalam hidupnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan membiarkan hidup Sehun juga menjadi rusak sepertinya. Justru karena hidupnya sudah rusak, ia ingin menjaga hidup Sehun agar tidak menjadi rusak sepertinya. Sahabatnya terlalu berharga untuk dirusak, dan pria sialan satu ini adalah ancaman dari kehidupan Sehun yang bersih.

 _Aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya. Aku takkan menghajarnya karena aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun, hanya memberi peringatan,_ pikir Kai memasuki kelasnya.

"Yo, Kai!" seru Chanyeol berseru padanya, suara baritonenya menggelegar di kelas mereka yang sudah cukup penuh itu.

Kai hanya membalas dengan gumaman sedangkan matanya masih terfokus pada layar ponsel Sehun, membaca pesan-pesan dari teman-teman pria Sehun yang tak ia kenal. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Jongin.

 **From: Nini (emoji love)**

 _Hun, kau sibuk? Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku hari ini?_

Mata Kai menatap tajam pada ponsel Sehun seakan berharap bisa membakar si pengirim pesan. _Beraninya Jongin mengajak Sehun kencan! Tanpa seijinku!_ Pikir Kai mengepalkan tangannya erat. _Dan apa-apaan Sehun menamai kontak Jongin seperti itu! Aish, anak itu!_

Kai segera mengganti nama kontak Jongin dan membalas pesan itu.

 **To: Kim Jongin**

 _Sehun sibuk. Jangan mencoba merayunya hanya untuk perjodohan berkedok bisnis dan status, kau stalker sakit jiwa!_

 **From: Kim Jongin**

 _Hoo, kau memegang ponsel Sehun. Jadi kuasumsikan Sehun memegang ponselmu. Apa maksudmu tentang 'stalker sakit jiwa'?_

 **To: Kim Jongin**

 _Berisik, kau sialan._

 _Dan kau memang stalker sakit jiwa. Aku tahu kau terobsesi dengan Sehun hingga menguntitnya. Kau pasti yang menyuruh Ayah dan Ibu untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sehun. Batalkan itu!_

 **From: Kim Jongin**

 _Perjodohan itu bukan lagi urusanmu. Bukankah kau yang menolak Sehun?_

 **To: Kim Jongin**

 _Itu supaya Sehun mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik! Bukan pria penguntit sakit jiwa yang gila kerja!_

 **From: Kim Jongin**

 _Aku tak punya waktu mengurusi tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu. Hapus pesan ini agar Sehun tak lihat._

Kai bahkan tak membalas dan hanya menghapus pesan-pesannya bersama Jongin. Pesan Jongin pada Sehun tak banyak, hanya dua pesan seperti _'Kau sedang apa?'_ dan _'Sudah tidur? Aku ingin meneleponmu'._

 _Sial, Jongin benar-benar berniat mendekati Sehun. Aku yakin ini semua hanya demi perusahaan, ia pasti ingin merebut Huntak Grup bukan membantunya kembali kokoh,_ pikir Kai mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Kau memakai ponsel Sehun," kata Kris tiba-tiba menyadari ponsel ditangan Kai itu.

"Aku menyitanya. Ada pria sialan yang berani-beraninya mendekati Sehun dan mengajaknya ke Bar," jawab Kai tampak masih begitu marah.

"Sehun sempat mabuk?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Sangat mabuk," jawab Kai dengan wajahnya yang menggelap dan datar sedangkan kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Orang itu pasti cari mati," komentar Kris sedikit merinding melihat betapa marahnya Kai.

Mereka semua tahu seberapa protektifnya Kai pada Sehun. Seperti seorang ayah yang melindungi anak gadisnya. Mendekati Sehun untuk mengajaknya kencan saja seleksinya berat –Kris sudah mencoba itu, mengajak Sehun kencan diam-diam, tapi Sehun terlalu polos dan memberitahu Kai membuat Kris menghadapi kemarahan Kai hari esoknya–, apalagi jika mengajak Sehun ke Bar dan mabuk-mabukan! Orang itu pasti benar-benar meminta untuk dikirim ke neraka.

"Kau tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Chanyeol tampak siap menghajar orang itu.

Ini salah satu fakta lagi, sifat protektif Kai pada Sehun sudah menular pada sahabat-sahabat Kai. Kris dan Chanyeol contohnya. Sama seperti Kai, mereka menganggap Sehun terlalu polos dan naif sehingga harus dilindungi dari orang-orang brengsek yang mencoba mengotorinya.

"Anak kampus kita namanya Luhan," jawab Kai.

"Kita bisa mencarinya saat jam makan siang," kata Kris mengusulkan dan Kai mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kondisi Sehun? Ia sudah baikan?"

Kai mengangkat satu alisnya. "Sehun sakit? Dia terlihat sehat."

"Sudah baikan? Syukurlah," kata Chanyeol terlihat lega semakin membuat bingung.

"Memang Sehun sakit apa? Dia memang sedikit pucat dua malam yang lalu, tapi dia bilang hanya kurang tidur karena skripsinya," kata Kai heran.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu? Insiden disamping perpustakaan?" tanya Kris kini lebih heran lagi.

"Insiden apa?"

"Kau tahu seseorang membajak instagram Sehun, kan? Ada dua pria dari kampusnya mencoba memperkosa Sehun disamping perpustakaan saat Sehun baru pulang dan hari sudah malam. Aku dan Kris baru mau masuk ke perpus untuk mencari bahan lalu aku mendengar suara Sehun. Pria itu sedang menendangi Sehun tampaknya ingin membuatnya babak belur hingga tak bisa melawan," kata Chanyeol menceritakan, amarahnya kembali tersulut kembali mengingat hari ini dan giginya terkatup rapat sangking marahnya.

Ketika Kai mendengar itu, rasa bersalah menghantamnya dengan hebat. _Karena amarahnya,_ Sehun harus mengalami hal seperti itu. _Sehunnya_ yang polos dan naif harus mengalami kejadian mengerikan itu. Amarah muncul memenuhi dirinya bersama rasa bersalah itu. Amarah pada dirinya sendiri, amarah pada para bajingan itu karena berani-berani menyentuh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ingat wajah para bajingan itu?" tanya Kai disela kertakan giginya.

"Aku sudah mencari info. Mereka anak senior di kampus Sehun. Kapan kita akan membalas mereka?" tanya Kris.

"Kita peringati Luhan dulu baru pergi mencari para bajingan itu."

Kris dan Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Mereka jelas takkan membiarkan para bajingan itu lolos begitu saja setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sehun.

 **e)(o**

 **PART II START NOW!**

 **FROM NOW ON IT'S ALL ABOUT KAIHUN AND JONGHUN xD**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAK BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH DUKUNG CERITA INI~~~**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAAK YANG SUDAH MAU SEMANGATIN OTHOR~~~**

 **I LOPEK LOPEK LOPEEEEEK YU LAH SEMUAAA :3**

SPOILER NEXT CHAP: FULL JONGHUN MOMENTS semoga bisa bikin kalian melting melting HEUHEUHEUHEU xD SHOUTOUT FOR **#TeamJongHun** for Next chap!

Mohon reviewnyaaaa semuaaa :D

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:**

-Mulai sekarang aku gak nargetin review, aku update suka-suka aku aja xD tenang gakbakal lama lama kok karna ku lopek kalian :3

-Berhubung aku hiatus dari fandom KaiHun mulai tanggal 8 okt nanti, mungkin cerita ini cuman kubuat sampe Part II, part III-nya pankapan ku pos pas aku balik hiatus fandom KaiHun xD

-Part I gak perlu dibaca ulang, itu cuman repost biar gak kebanyakan chapter HEUHEUHEUHEU


	10. 08 Princess

**CHAPTER EIGHT: PRINCESS**

Jongin berjalan di lorong apartemen yang cukup dikenalnya itu. Sehun sudah setuju untuk pergi kencan dengannya hari ini. Sebenarnya selain mengajak kencan, Jongin juga ingin bicara serius tentang perjodohan mereka ini.

 _Kuharap Sehun tak menolaknya,_ batin Jongin menghela nafas dan memasukan kode apartemen Sehun dan Kai seperti yang sudah diberitahu Ibu Jongin beberapa hari lalu.

Apartemen itu kosong, Kai jelas sedang di kampus, tapi kemana Sehun? Apa dia keluar sebentar?

Jongin menutup pintu apartemen itu dengan pelan dan pergi ke kamar Sehun. Bertepatan Jongin masuk, Sehun baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk di pinggangnya. Mata Sehun langsung membulat jelas tampak terkejut dan wajahnya merona malu apalagi menyadari tatapan mata Jongin ditubuhnya.

Tubuh Sehun begitu ramping dan tanpa otot sama sekali. Kulitnya putih dan mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Pinggangnya begitu ramping, terlihat semakin jelas dengan lilitan handuk itu. Jongin mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan melukis tubuh mulus itu dengan tandanya.

"Kenapa kau sudah disini!" protes Sehun berusaha mengabaikan tatapan intens Jongin pada tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan duduk di tempat tidur Sehun. "Kupikir kau sedang pergi keluar, aku hanya memeriksa," jawab Jongin matanya masih tak lepas dari tubuh Sehun.

Sehun meskipun berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Jongin, tetap saja ia tak bisa menghentikan rona di wajahnya. Pria manis itu mengambil bantal di dekatnya dan melemparnya ke wajah Jongin.

"Yah! Jangan lihat-lihat!" omel Sehun berusaha galak meski wajahnya merona bak kepiting rebus.

Jongin menyingkirkan bantal itu dari wajahnya dan menyeringai pada pria manis itu. "Itu sulit dilakukan berhubung aku sedang mengapresiasi sebuah seni," balas Jongin semakin membuatnya merona malu.

"Keluar sana!" suruh Sehun galak malah membuat Jongin tertawa melihatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, _Princess,_ " kata Jongin tertawa, tak ingin Sehun mengambek dan tak mau diajak kencan. Pria tan itu segera menuju keluar kamar dan menunggu di ruang tengah.

Jongin mengambil waktunya untuk melihat-lihat, di meja terpampang bingkai-bingkai foto. Kebanyakan foto Kai dan Sehun. Foto kelulusan SD mereka, foto ketika Kai menang kompetisi menari, foto ketika kelulusan SMP mereka, foto Sehun memenangkan beberapa kompetisi akademik, foto kelulusan SMA mereka, foto-foto ulang tahun… terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak momen yang Kai lalui bersama Sehun, _berdua_ dengan Sehun.

Dan Jongin tak memiliki itu sama sekali. Ia tak pernah ada untuk Sehun selama 13 tahun ini, ia bahkan tak mengabari Sehun 9 tahun ini. Ia menyianyiakan 9 tahun hanya menjadi pria egois yang menyiksa Sehun dengan tak memberikannya kabar. Ia menyiksa Sehun karena ia tahu Sehun selalu menunggunya 9 tahun ini. Ia telah kehilangan belasan tahun waktunya dengan Sehun, waktu dimana Kai _selalu ada_ untuk Sehun.

 _Tidak akan lagi. Setelah aku menikahimu, takkan kubiarkan Kai mencurimu lagi dariku. Aku akan membuat kalian menjauh tanpa kalian sadari. Kau tak memerlukan Kai lagi dalam hidupmu, Hun. Kau hanya membutuhkanku,_ pikir Jongin mengusap foto Sehun dengan penuh sayang.

"Jongin, aku sudah siap."

Suara halus Sehun itu menginterupsi pikirannya. Jongin menengok mendapati Sehun mengenakan _skinny-jeans_ hitam yang memperjelas bentuk bulat bokong indahnya ketika ia sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil ponsel Kai di meja ruang tamu. Ia memakai kaos putih berkerah yang dibalut dengan _sweater_ pink muda membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan mengecup pipi mulus itu, membuat warna putih itu merona. "Kau cantik," bisik Jongin memuji sambil tersenyum.

"A-ayo, kita berangkat," kata Sehun malu, beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Jongin masuk ke kamar Sehun dan keluar dengan salah satu mantel Sehun. "Aku menyadari kau memiliki kebiasaan tak membawa mantel meski udara sudah memasuki musim dingin," kata Jongin memakaikan pria manis itu mantelnya.

Sehun menunduk malu, jelas tersanjung dengan sikap santun Jongin itu. "Terima kasih," katanya malu-malu membuat Jongin tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo, berangkat, _Princess_ ," kata Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menuntunnya keluar.

 **e)(o**

Kencan dengan Jongin benar-benar terasa berbeda bagi Sehun. Benak Sehun tanpa sadar membandingkan sosok Jongin dan Kai, semakin membuat Sehun menyadari perbedaan keduanya meski kembar.

Jongin memulai kencan mereka dengan makan siang di sebuah restoran yang mewah, Kai biasanya mengajak Sehun ke café atau restoran kecil yang makanannya nikmat dan populer. Jongin mengajaknya ke bioskop untuk nonton dan membiarkan Sehun memilih film yang ingin ia tonton, Kai akan berdebat dengan Sehun jika film yang Sehun pilih tak sesuai dengan seleranya lalu pada akhirnya mereka menonton film pilihan Sehun lalu setelah itu lanjut menonton film pilihan Kai.

Jongin mengajaknya berkeliling mall untuk melihat-lihat dan membeli beberapa barang yang menarik matanya yang terlihat pas untuknya atau untuk Sehun. Kai tak suka belanja, harus Sehun yang menariknya ke mall untuk mengganti isi lemarinya dan membeli pakaian yang pas untuk Kai.

Dan sekarang, ketika sudah malam, Jongin mengajaknya makan di salah satu restoran mewah. _Kai akan mengajakku makan di tenda pinggir jalan, mencoba makanan baru yang populer,_ pikir Sehun tanpa bisa dihentikan.

 _Jongin memperlakukanku seperti Tuan Putri, Kai memperlakukanku sebagai sahabat,_ batin Sehun lagi melihat Jongin memesankan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Kau terlalu diam," kata Jongin membuyarkan pikiran Sehun begitu pelayan meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Ah, maaf," kata Sehun tersenyum. "Hanya merasa begitu berbeda."

"Berbeda?" tanya Jongin mengangkat alis.

"Kencan denganmu," jawab Sehun. "Rasanya berbeda ketika aku pergi bersama Kai. Tapi sangat menyenangkan."

Sehun menyadari pandangan Jongin sedikit menggelap ketika ia menyebutkan nama Kai. _Ah, bagaimana bisa kau begitu bodoh, Sehun! Jongin tak suka nama Kai dibawa-bawa!_ Makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Berbeda, huh?"

"J-Jongin, maaf—"

Jongin tersenyum, namun tak mencapai matanya. "Tidak masalah, Sehun. Kau terbiasa dengan Kai belasan tahun ini, tak heran kau membandingkanku dengannya," kata Jongin santai.

"Aku tak membandingkanmu dengan Kai," protes Sehun namun menyadari bahwa omongannya tak benar membuatnya mengerang pelan. "Okay, otakku memang membandingkan, tapi bukan untuk maksud buruk! Ini hanya seperti— membuktikan kalian begitu berbeda meski kembar! Ya, seperti itu. Ah, apa yang kubilang ini," oceh Sehun tak jelas dan panik.

Jongin hanya menatapnya lembut dengan senyum geli melihat kepanikan dan wajah Sehun yang semakin merona itu, melihat dengan intens bagai tontonan yang terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

"Lupakan," gumam Sehun menutup wajahnya malu, sebelum mengintip Jongin dari sela-sela jari kurusnya. "Jangan tatap aku begitu," rengek Sehun semakin malu melihat Jongin tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Jongin tertawa mendengar itu dan mencubit pipi Sehun. "Kau masih tetap menggemaskan," kata Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak memujiku tampan?" tanya Sehun protes.

"Kau lebih suka dibilang cantik," jawab Jongin ringan mengangkat bahunya.

Wajah Sehun kembali merona mendengar itu, karena itu benar. Ia lebih suka dibilang cantik daripada tampan. Seperti ketika Jongin memujinya sebelum mereka berangkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita membicarakan soal perjodohan kita?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan topik, tak ingin terus terlihat merona dihadapan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku siap membicarakannya kapanpun kau mau, Sehun."

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin, mengamati. Jongin terlihat begitu tenang dan tampan. Terlalu tampan sehingga membuat Sehun sulit berkonsentrasi untuk membaca sirat wajah Jongin. Jongin benar-benar sudah tumbuh dewasa dan Sehun tak bisa mengintip apapun isi kepala Jongin saat ini.

 _Apa yang Jongin pikirkan tentang perjodohan ini? Apa ia merasa aneh akan menikahiku? Sahabatnya sendiri? Apa Jongin sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai? Apa itu Taemin-hyung? Apa Jongin akan menolak perjodohan ini?_

Telunjuk Jongin menekan kening Sehun dengan pelan, menginterupsi semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkeliaran dalam benak Sehun. "Berhenti berpikir keras begitu, jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja. Keningmu berkerut terlalu dalam hingga terlihat seperti kakek-kakek," kata Jongin bercanda.

Sehun cemberut mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. "Aku tak terlihat seperti kakek-kakek," protes Sehun dongkol. "Dan meski aku banyak pertanyaan, aku tak tahu apakah kau mau mendengarnya atau tidak."

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya. "Bagaimana jika gantian? Kau tanya satu pertanyaan, aku jawab lalu kutanya satu pertanyaan dan kau jawab. Karena aku juga punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Ia selalu merasa seperti buku yang terbuka, orang yang mudah dibaca. Kai sering bilang seperti itu padanya. _Atau mungkin itu hanya menurut Kai saja?_ Batin Sehun bertanya-tanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tanya Jongin masih menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terlihat bernafsu untuk mengetahui jawaban pertanyaannya itu. Tapi sepertinya ia tak berhasil menutupinya karena Jongin tertawa melihat ekspressi Sehun itu.

"Jangan menertawakanku," protes Sehun cemberut.

"Baik, baik, maaf, _Princess,_ " kata Jongin masih tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa mulai duluan."

Sehun menatap langit-langit restoran mewah itu sambil menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan mana yang harus ia ajukan duluan. _Kurasa lebih baik dari akar masalahnya dulu,_ pikir Sehun. "Baiklah, ini pertanyaan dariku. Kau harus menjawab sejujur-jujurnya. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti," jawab Jongin mengangguk.

Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya melontarkan pertanyaan pertama namun Jongin langsung menyela;

"Sekarang giliranku. Kau sudah bertanya tadi," kata Jongin membuat Sehun menganga mendengar itu.

"Kau curang! Itu bukan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya! Itu pernyataan yang membutuhkan respon! Aku tak terima ini!" rengek Sehun protes besar-besaran.

Jongin tertawa melihat respon Sehun itu. Terlihat sangat menikmati menggoda pria manis itu membuat Sehun cemberut sambil menatap tajam padanya. "Maaf, maaf, _Princess._ Aku hanya bercanda," kata Jongin tertawa.

 _Baik Kai maupun Jongin sama-sama suka menggangguku, bahkan disaat serius! Hmph!_ "Jangan panggil aku _Princess,_ " kata Sehun galak.

"Ah, itu terlalu cocok untukmu, aku sulit mengubahnya," jawab Jongin santai membuat Sehun memukul lengan berotot pria tan itu sambil cemberut. "Baik, baik, kita harus kembali ke pembicaraan kita. Apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Kau harus jawab dengan jujur!" kata Sehun memperingatkan sambil menatap tajam Jongin.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia," jawab Jongin geli.

"Yang Mulia?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Jongin justru tertawa melihat ekspressi Sehun itu, seakan ada sesuatu yang begitu lucu dibalik dua kata itu yang tak diketahui oleh Sehun. _Ah, lupakan! Fokus, Sehun, fokus!_

"Baik, ini pertanyaanku: Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan perjodohan kita?" tanya Sehun menatap Jongin serius, mencoba membaca setiap perubahan wajah Jongin. Tak ada. Jongin masih tetap terlihat begitu tenang setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, terlalu sulit untuk dibaca.

"Sejujurnya? Awalnya aku marah mengetahui kau sudah lebih dahulu dijodohkan dengan Kai, aku marah kenapa tidak aku duluan yang dijodohkan denganmu. Tapi kurasa tak penting lagi berhubung pada akhirnya kau dijodohkan denganku," jawab Jongin tenang, santai.

"Kau berharap dijodohkan duluan denganku? Kenapa?" tanya Sehun tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Satu pertanyaan, _Princess._ Sekarang giliranku," kata Jongin mengingatkan sambil menyeringai membuat Sehun cemberut. "Pertanyaanku sama denganmu; apa yang kau pikirkan dari perjodohan kita?" tanya Jongin menatap intens wajah Sehun.

Sehun menunduk melihat tatapan Jongin, terlalu intens baginya membuat pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sehun mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya baru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. "Pertama kali aku mendengar aku dijodohkan dengan Kai, aku senang. Aku sudah menyukai diam-diam beberapa tahun ini, kau mungkin juga sudah tahu karena Kai mengatakan aku mengatakannya ketika aku mabuk," kata Sehun memulai.

Jongin mengangguk tanda ia tahu fakta cinta terpendam Sehun pada Kai.

"Tapi aku tahu Kai adalah pria lurus jadi jelas ia akan menolak perjodohan ini dan takkan membalas apapun perasaanku. Dan berhubung kondisi Huntak Grup yang sedang memburuk, kupikir dijodohkan dengan siapapun tak masalah. Tapi ketika mendengar dijodohkan denganmu— entahlah, aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perasaanku. Aku senang, tapi aku sibuk mempertanyakan apakah kau juga akan menolak perjodohan ini? Apa kau tak ingin dijodohkan denganku? Lalu aku melihat ekspressimu yang datar dan dingin ketika makan malam waktu Paman Kim mengumumkan perjodohan kita, kupikir kau akan menolaknya dan aku—"

Omongan Sehun terputus ketika Jongin meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sehun, membuat mata Sehun membola dan pipinya merona malu ketika Jongin mengangkat dagunya hingga mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Aku mengerti," kata Jongin tersenyum lembut, suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dan dalam dari biasanya.

Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin, Jongin masih terlihat begitu tenang namun ada kebahagiaan dan… kepuasan yang terpancar di matanya setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun. Seakan jawaban Sehun adalah hal yang ingin ia dengar. Entah bagian mana yang membuat Jongin begitu puas mendengarnya, Sehun sama sekali tak tahu.

"Sekarang giliranmu," kata Jongin masih menatap Sehun dengan kepuasan dan senyum dibibir tebal dan seksinya itu.

"Kenapa kau berharap dijodohkan duluan denganku? Apakah tidak ada orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Sehun tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Jongin melipat tangannya di dada sambil menyeringai, tampak begitu terhibur melihat Sehun yang begitu penasaran hingga kembali melanggar aturan permainan mereka itu. "Kau menanyakan dua pertanyaan, _Princess._ Mana yang ingin kau tahu jawabannya duluan?" tanya Jongin menggoda.

Sehun mengerang pelan menyadari lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menutupi penasarannya itu. _Mana yang ingin kutahu duluan? Aish, dua-duanya membuatku penasaran!_

"Kau benar-benar seperti memikirkan pertanyaan jutaan dollar," kata Jongin tertawa melihat ekspressi Sehun yang berpikir keras itu.

Sehun menatapnya tajam, berusaha terlihat mengintimidasi supaya Jongin berhenti tertawa, namun pria itu malah mencubit hidungnya sambil terkekeh tanda tatapan tajam Sehun sama sekali tak menyeramkan.

"Jawab pertanyaan nomor dua. Harus jujur!" kata Sehun menunjuk wajah Jongin, memperingatkan agar tidak berbohong.

Sayangnya, sebelum Jongin menjawab, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Lagi, Jongin menyeringai dan berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah frustasi Sehun yang sudah begitu penasaran ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Sehun menatap tajam pelayan wanita yang meletakan makanan mereka dengan gemulai sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada Jongin itu, ia berharap matanya bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser hingga pelayan itu langsung K.O karena ditatap olehnya.

 _AISH, LAMA! CEPAT PERGI SANA JANGAN TEBAR PESONA!_ Batin Sehun meledak-ledak melihat pelayan itu mengulur-ulur waktu menanyakan apa ada yang ingin Jongin pesan lagi dan tetek bengek lainnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Anda bisa pergi, kami sedang dalam pembicaraan yang serius," kata Jongin pada pelayan itu, tak sedikitpun melirik wanita itu.

Sehun cukup terkejut mendengar itu. Ia menemukan satu kesamaan diantara Jongin dan Kai, mereka tak pernah melirik yang lain ketika sedang bersama Sehun. Ya, meski Kai sangat playboy dan suka main perempuan, Kai tak pernah meladeni para wanita yang mencoba merayunya ketika ia sedang jalan berdua dengan Sehun. Fokus Kai hanya pada Sehun dan mengabaikan seberapa seksi dan cantik wanita yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan barusan.

"A-ah, begitu. Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan," kata si pelayan itu tampak malu dan membungkuk hormat pada Jongin dan Sehun, mencoba menutupi ketidaksukaannya ketika melirik Sehun sebelum berbalik pergi dari sana.

Sehun menatap tajam pelayan wanita itu hingga sosoknya tak lagi terlihat. _Apa-apaan itu! Bukankah ia tak sopan pada tamu? Aku harusnya memasukan namanya ke kotak kritik! Eh, tapi siapa namanya tadi?_

"Jadi, kau masih tertarik mendengar jawabanku atau ingin mencekik pelayan itu?" tanya Jongin menggoda Sehun.

Sehun kembali menatap Jongin dengan dongkol. "Cepat jawab! Dan jangan menutupi apapun!" suruh Sehun galak, menutupi rasa malunya karena terlihat jelas ia ingin mencekik pelayan barusan.

Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Ya, aku menyukai seseorang, Sehun. Tapi orang itu sibuk mencintai pria lain," jawab Jongin. Sehun tampak terkejut dan membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya, namun Jongin menyela dengan tenang. "Giliranku, _Princess,"_ katanya menyeringai.

Sehun cemberut dan mulai menyantap makanannya, menunggu pertanyaan dari Jongin.

"Kau masih mencintai Kai dan ia sudah tahu perasaanmu. Bagaimana denganmu sekarang?" tanya Jongin dan Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan intens Jongin meski ia menunduk.

"Kai mencintai Krystal dan aku bahagia dengan itu. Berhubung Kai juga sudah tahu perasaanku padanya, kurasa sekarang tak ada yang membebaniku lagi untuk berpindah hati. Jelas tak bisa langsung hilang begitu saja, tapi aku mencoba. Jadi aku sedang mencari pria yang kucintai dan takkan ada yang berubah diantara aku dan Kai," jawab Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya, tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali. Hanya ringan yang bisa ia rasakan membicarakan hal itu.

Jongin bergumam mengerti membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Jongin. Wajah Jongin datar dan sulit untuk dibaca, tidak setenang tadi. Tatapannya masih begitu intens dengan sesuatu yang sulit Sehun mengerti artinya. _Kecemburuan? Ah, itu tak mungkin_.

Sehun berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Siapa orang yang kau cintai?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku takkan menjawab pertanyaan itu, Sehun. Kau bisa menggantinya atau langsung ke giliranku."

Sehun cemberut mendengar itu tapi tak memaksa, itu privasi Jongin, ia berhak tak menjawab. _Jongin yang dulu takkan merahasiakan apapun dariku_ , pikir Sehun sedih.

Jongin menangkup pipi Sehun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Jangan sedih, aku akan memberitahumu suatu saat nanti. Ketika waktunya tepat," kata Jongin tersenyum.

Sehun merasa lega dan senang mendengar itu, tahu bahwa Jongin takkan menyimpan rahasia itu selamanya. Ia tak masalah untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat datang. "Baiklah, kuganti pertanyaannya," kata Sehun membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan dan mulai menyantap makanannya. "Kenapa kau berharap aku dijodohkan duluan denganmu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Jongin sedikit menegang mendengar itu sebelum mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun. Wajahnya begitu serius dan tatapannya begitu intens tepat ke mata Sehun. "Karena aku tahu aku bisa membahagiakanmu, Hun. Aku lebih bisa membahagiakanmu daripada Kai yang bahkan masa depannya tak jelas," jawab Jongin serius, terdengar begitu… posesif?

Sehun mengerutkan kening mendengar kata-kata terakhir itu. "Masa depan Kai jelas, Jongin. Kau tak boleh mengatakan seperti itu," kata Sehun tak setuju.

Jongin mendengus mendengar itu.

"Jongin, aku serius. Kau tak boleh seperti itu. Kai adalah adik kembarmu," kata Sehun menegur. "Aku mengerti kalian bertengkar ketika kecil, tapi kalian sudah dewasa sekarang. Tak seharusnya saling membenci seperti ini."

Jongin menghela nafas mendengar itu. "Maaf, bisa kita bahas ini lain waktu? Sekarang giliranku," kata Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin sebentar dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti permintaan Jongin. Masih banyak waktu mereka ke depannya, tak perlu merusak suasana makan malam mereka dengan perdebatan ini.

Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak beludru merah, membuat mata Sehun membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka sangking terkejutnya. Pria tan itu membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin perak dengan ukiran simpel.

Jongin menatap Sehun intens ketika membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya; "Oh Sehun, maukah kau menerima perjodohan ini dan menikah denganku?"

• **TBC•**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAK REVIEW DAN DUKUNGANNYA BUAT FF INI :')**

Cieee yang di TBC-in pas lagi lamaran /othor dirajam/

tolak tidak tolak tidak yaaa? xD

Jongin gercep banget nih, menurut kalian gimana? Perlu di slow down then you speed up? /apasih thor dikata lagu transformer apa -_-/

Mohon reviewnya ya semuaaaa~

review menurun drastis euy, sudah pada tak minat sepertinya :'(

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:**

 **-Emang Kai udah hapus postingannya dia di Ig Sehun?** Coba baca lagi part Kai yang pertama, disitu pas Kai mau hapus ternyata Sehun sudah ganti password-nya dia. Inget pas Baekhyun bilang: "Aku akan minta Jongdae untuk mengurus akunmu agar kembali dan menghapus kiriman itu." Nah jadi sebelum Kai yang hapus ternyata udah kedahuluan sama Sehun dkk~

 **-KrisYeol ke Hun berarti brothership?** Kris sih udah pernah nyoba deketin Hun, tapi DaddyKai tak setuju anak perawannya sama Kris :" Ceye jg pasti gak disetujuin soalnya 11-12 sama Kris :')

 **-Kenapa Hiatus Kak?**

hiatus karena masih ada tanggungan ngedraft FF EXO yang ada di watty. Aku harus tamatin segera mungkin (waktuku paling maksimal 10-15 minggu TT) dan masih ada sekitar 20-30 chap yang perlu kutulis dengan genre fantasy-romance-mystery-action (kubisa gila T-T), jadi aku bakal fokus nulis kesana dulu. Kasian buat readerku yang udah ngikutin ff itu selama setahun lebih hehehe.

fokus buat namatin FF Dramione dan satu FF Narutoku di FFn karena readersnya masih nungguin bahkan udah lewat 4-5 tahun. Kutak bisa mengecewakan pembaca setia seperti mereka yang sudah sayang aku dari pertama debut di ffn tahun 2012 hehehe

Tapi tenang aja, meski aku hiatus fandom KaiHun aku bakal tetap nulis KaiHun kalau ada ide. Aku bakal ngedraft OM dan HTL Part III sampe tamat dan ide-ide ff KaiHun lainnya jadi pas aku balik ke fandom KaiHun enak updatenya lancar Jadi relakan aku hiatus yaaa, kuusahakan gak terlalu lama hiatus karna ku lopek lopek pada kaliaaaaaans~~~~ :3


	11. 09 Arguments

_Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak beludru merah, membuat mata Sehun membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka sangking terkejutnya. Pria tan itu membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin perak dengan ukiran simpel._

 _Jongin menatap Sehun intens ketika membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya; "Oh Sehun, maukah kau menerima perjodohan ini dan menikah denganku?"_

 **CHAPTER NINE: ARGUMENTS.**

Sehun menatap Jongin begitu terkejut dan wajahnya merona malu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Jongin melamarnya secara pribadi meski ini adalah perjodohan yang ditentukan orang tua mereka!

Jongin tertawa pelan, suaranya tawanya terdengar begitu dalam dan bergetar, menggetarkan hati Sehun semakin membuat Sehun merona malu. "Aku bisa menunggu semalaman hingga jawaban itu keluar dari mulut manismu, _Princess_ ," kata Jongin menyeringai.

Sehun semakin merona dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini tidak adil! Aku benar-benar tak tahu kau akan melakukan ini!" protesnya merengek semakin membuat Jongin tertawa sambil menurunkan tangan Sehun dari wajah manisnya itu.

"Jadi, _Princess,_ apa jawabanmu?" tanya Jongin menatap Sehun intens dengan senyum yang tampak begitu tampan.

"A-aku mau," bisik Sehun bergumam pelan dengan wajah merona malu.

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya, menyeringai menggoda. "Maaf? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu, _Princess_."

"A-aku mau menikah denganmu, Jongin bodoh," kata Sehun lebih keras, wajahnya semakin merona hingga keujung kupingnya.

Jongin tertawa mendengar itu dan mengambil salah satu cincin itu, Sehun bisa melihat nama Kim Jongin terukir di bagian dalam cincin itu. Ia mengambil tangan kiri Sehun dan memakaikannya di jari manisnya. "Aku beruntung cincinnya pas," kata Jongin tersenyum, melirik Sehun yang merona dan matanya menatap cincin di jari manisnya itu tampak terkagum, _bahagia_.

"Mungkin itu artinya pernikahan kita memang direstui," jawab Sehun dan dengan malu-malu memakaikan cincin dengan nama 'Oh Sehun' di dalamnya ke tangan kiri Jongin. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ketika Jongin menangkup sebelah wajahnya, mendapati pandangan intens Jongin yang tertuju dibibirnya, membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Kita seharusnya berciuman," kata Jongin rendah, tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari bibir pink Sehun itu. "Apakah aku boleh menciummu?"

Jantung Sehun semakin berdebar keras mendengar itu. Ciuman mereka kemarin terlalu singkat namun membekas, tapi Sehun bahkan sudah tak bisa menenangkan jantungnya hanya karena Jongin meminta persetujuan untuk menciumnya. Pada akhirnya, pria manis itu hanya bisa mengangguk karena tak mampu bicara, matanya tak bisa lepas dari bibir tebal Jongin itu.

Jongin menutup jarak diantara mereka, menyatukan bibir tebal dan lembutnya pada bibir Sehun dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Mata Sehun tertutup dengan sendirinya dan meremas taplak meja dihadapannya, merasakan sensasi yang begitu menggila baginya. Semuanya seakan sirna dan yang bisa ia rasakan hanya Jongin.

Jongin tak menggunakan lidah, hanya melumat lembut bibir Sehun dengan intens dan mencium Sehun dengan dalam. Begitu romantis dan penuh— cinta? sayang? Sehun tak tahu. Ketika Jongin menyudahi ciuman mereka karena butuh pasokan udara, Sehun menemukan dirinya kembali merindukan bibir Jongin.

"Kau harus menghentikanku, karena aku tak bisa berhenti menciummu," bisik Jongin serak, menatap intens bibir pink Sehun yang sedikit membengkak karena lumatannya itu, terbuka sedikit karena Sehun terengah-engah akibat ciuman panjang mereka.

Sehun menurunkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap Jongin, tak berani mengakui bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia juga tak ingin berhenti mencium Jongin. "Ki-kita harus makan," bisik Sehun malu-malu.

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mengusap bibir Sehun dengan lembut. "Ya, kau benar, kita harus makan," katanya masih serak. Ia mencuri satu ciuman kilat dari bibir Sehun itu sebelum melepaskan wajah pria manis itu.

Sehun kembali menyantap makanannya, namun yang bisa ia rasakan hanya bibir Jongin di bibirnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar keras dan wajahnya masih merona malu, terasa begitu panas. Perutnya bergejolak namun terasa begitu menyenangkan.

 _Apakah aku menyukai Jongin? Secepat itu? Tapi aku juga masih menyukai Kai… Apakah Jongin menyukaiku? Tapi Jongin memiliki orang yang ia cintai, tapi kenapa ia menciumku? Apa hanya terbawa suasana? Apa aku hanya pelampiasan bagi Jongin?_

 _Kenapa kau kecewa, Oh Sehun? Bukankah kau juga sama saja? Perasaanmu pada Jongin hanya sebuah pelampiasan dari perasaan tak berbalasmu dari Kai. Kalian hanya saling membantu satu sama lain._

… _tapi kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sakit tahu Jongin mencintai orang lain?_

"Hun," panggil Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, tampak tak menyadari medan perang yang terjadi dipikirannya.

"Eung?" tanya Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jongin bingung.

"Masalahmu dengan Kai, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sehun terkejut ketika topik itu dibahas. Ia ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Jongin karena ia tahu ini malah memperburuk hubungan keduanya.

"Hun? Kau tak boleh menutupi apapun dari calon suamimu," kata Jongin menatapnya memberi peringatan ringan membuat Sehun refleks menunduk, tanda ia tunduk pada Jongin, calon suaminya.

"Itu kesalahpahaman," kata Sehun pelan. "Setelah Kai menolak perjodohan kami, ia pergi entah kemana. Aku bertindak sendiri untuk bicara dengan Krystal, orang yang Kai cintai, agar ia menerima jika ia dijodohkan dengan Kai. Mungkin Kai terlalu mencintai Krystal hingga cemburu, ia memukulku lalu— eum, begitulah."

Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun untuk menatapnya. "Sehun, katakan padaku," katanya pelan namun otoriter.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, jelas tak ingin mengatakan hal satu itu. Tapi tatapan Jongin yang otoriter itu membuatnya tak bisa mengelak. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Ia meretas instagramku, mengirimkan postingan yang— tak sepantasnya. Tentang mengumumkan diriku _gay_ dan mengirimkan pesan pribadi ke dosenku dari instagramku yang isinya kurang lebih sama."

"Aku melihatnya, postingan itu," kata Jongin datar, namun matanya tampak begitu marah membuat Sehun merinding.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Kau tak perlu tahu yang satu itu, Sehun. Kita membahas Kai sekarang, kenapa kau bisa memaafkannya begitu saja? Dia merusak reputasimu, Hun!" kata Jongin jelas tak terima dengan sikap pemaaf Sehun ini.

"Itu hanya kesalahpahaman, Kai pertama kali jatuh cinta dan ia dibutakan oleh kecemburuan. Semua itu tak sebanding dengan 16 tahun persahabatan yang kami jalani, Jongin. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Kai begitu saja."

"Karena kau mencintainya," kata Jongin mendengus, terlihat begitu marah.

"Karena ia _sahabatku_. Orang yang _mendampingiku 16 tahun_ ini," balas Sehun kini marah karena Jongin asal bicara dan membawa-bawa perasaannya tentang Kai itu.

Jongin terlihat seperti ditampar keras karena omongan Sehun. Jelas makna dari perkataan Sehun adalah; _'Kai yang bersamaku selama kau meninggalkanku'_. Pria tan itu segera mengendalikan ekspressinya menjadi begitu datar dan dingin. Membuat Sehun merasa bersalah telah mengatakannya.

"Jong, maaf," kata Sehun pelan. "A-aku tak bermaksud—" Sehun mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum kembali bicara. "Kai adalah orang yang penting bagiku, Jong. Dia sudah bermaksud minta maaf, tapi aku yang bodoh karena lupa aku sudah memblokir nomornya jadi ia tak bisa menghubungiku," kata Sehun menjelaskan, menatap Jongin memelas.

Jongin tak bicara apa-apa. Wajahnya tak berubah, datar dan dingin. "Makanannya mulai dingin, lebih baik segera kita habisnya."

Sehun menunduk, menatap makanannya. Hatinya terasa begitu sedih mendengar nada datar Jongin itu, tapi ia juga tak menyesal atas tindakannya memaafkan Kai. Sehun justru tak mengerti kenapa Jongin marah, bukankah Sehun juga dengan mudah memaafkannya setelah mengabaikan Sehun 9 tahun? Kenapa Sehun tak boleh memaafkan Kai karena satu kesalahannya yang dibandingkan apa yang telah Kai lakukan untuk Sehun 16 tahun ini? Bukankah itu tak adil untuk Kai?

Jongin tak mengatakan apapun bahkan sampai mereka selesai makan. Ia memakaikan mantel Sehun dalam diam dan menggenggam tangan Sehun, menuntunnya ke mobil tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sehun tahu Jongin marah, tapi ia tak bisa mengerti kemarahan Jongin ini. Baru beberapa saat lalu ia merasa begitu senang karena Jongin melamarnya, tapi kini ia begitu sedih karena Jongin marah padanya.

"Jong, jangan hanya diam," kata Sehun lirih, merasa air matanya mulai mendesak keluar. Ia benci menjadi cengeng, tapi memang begitulah Sehun. Ia akan menangis jika bertengkar dengan seseorang.

"Apapun yang kukatakan takkan mengubah keputusanmu memaafkan orang itu," balas Jongin dingin menatap lurus jalan dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa hanya karena kau tak menyukai Kai, kau marah karena aku memaafkannya begitu saja?" tanya Sehun lirih kini tersulut amarahnya karena sikap Jongin ini. Air matanya menetes karena kesedihan dan marah.

"Dia tak pantas mendapatkannya, Sehun!" balas Jongin datar, dingin, terdengar begitu kejam.

"Apa hakmu memutuskan itu?!" tanya Sehun marah.

Jongin hanya diam, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu keras dan dingin. Melirik lampu merah yang menghentikan mereka, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lupakan!" kata Sehun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan hendak keluar dari mobil. Terlalu marah untuk menghadapi Jongin saat ini.

Jongin sigap menahan lengan kurus Sehun itu untuk tetap di dalam mobil. "Jangan keluar mobil!" perintah Jongin keras sambil memasangkan kembali sabuk pengaman Sehun dan mengunci pintu Sehun.

"Aku ingin turun!" seru Sehun dengan lirih, air matanya kini tak tertahankan. "Kalau kau ingin terus marah padaku, lebih baik aku turun saja!"

Jongin tertegun menatap Sehun yang menangis, sepertinya benar-benar tak menyangka Sehun akan menangis karena pertengkaran mereka itu. Pandangan Jongin langsung melunak dan tangan besar nan hangatnya itu mengusap air mata Sehun dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, tak seharusnya aku marah karena hal ini," kata Jongin pelan.

Sehun memukul dada Jongin tanda ia kesal dengan sikap Jongin itu. "Jangan gampang marah lagi padaku," katanya cemberut, berusaha galak meski pipinya basah oleh air matanya.

"Akan kucoba, _Princess_ ," bisik Jongin rendah dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut. "Kita baikan sekarang? Atau aku harus mencari Bubble Tea cokelat dan strawberry cheese cake?" tanya Jongin menggoda.

"Harus ada Bubble Tea cokelat dan strawberry cheese cake," jawab Sehun mengabaikan rona merah yang mewarnai pipinya itu.

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sehun itu. "Aku mengerti, _Princess_ ," kata Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Sehun dan sedikit melumatnya.

Sayang momen mereka harus terhenti karena bunyi klakson mobil dibelakang mereka itu karena lampu telah berubah hijau. Jongin menyeringai kecil melihat ekspressi Sehun yang masih menginginkan ciuman darinya itu, namun tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya dan satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Mereka menuju café kesukaan Sehun yang menjual Bubble Tea dan kue kesukaan Sehun itu. Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan melihat Sehun menikmati Bubble Tea cokelat dinginnya itu di mobil, serius orang normal mana yang minum-minuman es di malam hari ketika musim dingin? Hanya Oh Sehun seorang yang menganggap itu normal.

Begitu sampai apartemen, Kai sudah menunggu mereka disana. Tatapan tajamnya langsung menyambut mereka dan membuat Sehun merinding. Tatapan Kai berhenti di wajahnya untuk beberapa saat dan wajahnya berubah keras dan matanya berubah gelap, terlihat jelas ia sangat marah.

Sehun tak menyangka ketika Kai langsung mencengkram erat kerah baju Jongin dan menonjoknya keras. "KAI!" seru Sehun horor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuatnya menangis, huh? Tidak cukup kau membuatnya menangis 9 tahun ini dan bahkan ketika kau kembalipun kau masih membuatnya menangis, dasar kau bajingan!" seru Kai mengamuk, mencengkram erat kerah Jongin hingga si sulung Kim itu tercekik.

Sehun terkejut mendengar itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hal pertama yang Kai sadari ketika melihat mereka adalah Sehun habis menangis. Sehun yakin jejak tangisnya tak terlalu kelihatan, bagaimana bisa Kai menyadari itu begitu cepat?

Jongin melepaskan cengkraman erat tangan Kai dari kerahnya itu, mendorong adiknya itu menjauh darinya. "Setidaknya aku tak terbutakan oleh cemburu hingga menghancurkan reputasinya," balas Jongin berdecih penuh kebencian, merapihkan kemejanya yang kusut karena cengkraman Kai itu. "Dan Sehun menangis itu menyangkut dirimu, anak sialan!"

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna mendengar itu, ia tak menyangka Jongin akan berkata kasar seperti itu! Terlebih apa yang Jongin katakan malah mempersulit suasana!

"CUKUP!" seru Sehun begitu melihat Kai hendak memukul Jongin lagi, untungnya kedua kembar itu mendengarkannya dan berhenti, menatap padaya. "Jongin, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau lebih baik pulang. Kai, tetap diam. Kita bicara setelah Jongin pulang," kata Sehun memperingatkan Kai yang jelas masih tampak marah pada Jongin seakan ingin mencabik-cabiknya itu.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarnya jika ingin aku tetap tenang. Tetap di tempatmu, Oh Sehun. Dia bisa pulang sendiri," kata Kai balas memperingati ketika Sehun hendak mengantar Jongin ke pintu apartemen mereka.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas mendengar itu, menatap Jongin memohon agar pria itu segera pulang. Jongin hanya tersenyum maklum padanya, ia menghampiri Sehun dan hendak mengecup bibir pria manis itu, namun tubuh Sehun langsung ditarik menjauh oleh Kai yang tampak begitu marah itu.

"Cepatlah pulang," suruh Sehun panik dan menarik tangan berotot Kai itu menuju dapur, semakin menjauh dari Jongin.

Jongin berdiri di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat, pandangannya gelap ketika menatap tangan Sehun yang memeluk lengan Kai untuk menariknya. Sehun tahu Jongin tak suka tindakannya, tapi ia tak memiliki waktu untuk itu. Ia hanya berharap Jongin segera pergi sebelum Kai lepas kendali dan keduanya berakhir di rumah sakit.

 _Aish, aku tak menyangka akan serumit ini!_ pikir Sehun meringis mendengar bunyi pintu apartemen mereka yang tertutup kasar itu.

Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik Kai namun segera menundukan pandangannya menyadari tatapan kemarahan yang intens dari Kai itu.

 _EOMMA! TOLONG AKU! KAI MENYERAMKAN!_

• **TBC•**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAAA~~~**

tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini takkan sampai sejauh ini :')

KU LOPEK LOPEEEEK PADA KALIANS LAAAH :3

 **SPOILER NEXT CHAP:** HONESTY. Full KaiHun moments and their beautiful friendship :'D

psst, there's Kai's dialogue that made me cry when I writing it. I dunno, it just happened and I get so emotional about Kai's feeling to Sehunnie :'(

MOHON REVIEWNYAAAA YA SEMUAAA~~~

Ku ingin cepat update supaya gak mengecewakan readers yang udah review ff ini, tapi too much siders bikin aku terlalu sedih untuk update. Maaf, ya :'( kalau kayak gini aku gak janji HTL Part II bakal selesai sebelum aku hiatus :'(

MAAPKEUN AKU REVIEWERS :'(( OTHOR MACAM APA AKU INI :'((

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S: MAKASIH BANYAAAAK YANG SUDAH MELTING MELTING SAMA JONGHUN MOMENT DI CHAP SEBELUMNYAAAAA :3 kujuga senyum-senyum nulisnyaaaa xD**

buat **parksehunakim:** kalau ada app yg bisa bikin ff ini jadi animasi ku sudah kobam langsung ngeliatnya xD

\- buat **oohmaknae** nama watty-ku **aeris_day** tapi itu khusus ff EXO-OC [kurasa kamu gak minat]. Aku masih pikir-pikir sih buat mindahin beberapa ff kaihun ke sana, tapi masih kupertimbangin :(

-PSSTT~~~ Gift buat parting hiatus mau WOSMTKT di update or…. HanHun-KaiHun (threesome juga ini kekekekeke) [kalau aku sempet sih dua-duanya ku up, tapi kalau enggak aku mau prioritasin nulis yg kalian mau :3]

-Tiba-tiba pas dibagian masangin cincin, aku jd inget ff lovendture xD


	12. 10 Honesty

**CHAPTER TEN: HONESTY.**

Sehun dan Kai duduk bersebrangan di konter dapur mereka. Sehun hanya menunduk takut sedangkan Kai tak berhenti memandangnya dengan tajam. Tak ada yang bicara sama sekali, tidak Kai dan tentu saja Sehun tak berani memulai. Kai benar-benar menakutkan sekarang, lebih menakutkan daripada ketika ia memarahinya karena mabuk bersama Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kai memecah keheningan di antara mereka. " _Dia_ yang membuatmu menangis?" tanyanya lagi mengucapkan kata _'dia'_ dengan kejijikan dan kebencian.

Sehun sedikit berjengkit mendengar nada Kai yang jelas masih terdengar marah itu. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa tanpa memperumit keadaan mereka dan ia jelas tak bisa berbohong pada Kai apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Jawab Sehun, sebelum aku kehilangan kendali diriku dan mengejarnya lalu menghajarnya. Percayalah, aku sangat ingin melakukan itu dan kesabaranku semakin menipis," kata Kai disela kertakan giginya, jelas tampak menahan amarahnya agar tak meledak.

"A-aku tak ingin se-semakin mempersulit keadaan Kai, ma-masalahnya sudah selesai," kata Sehun menatap Kai memelas, tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

Kai bangkit berdiri dan bersiap pergi, jelas untuk menghajar kakak kembarnya itu. Sehun langsung sigap menyusul Kai, memeluk lengannya untuk menahan sahabatnya itu pergi. Pria manis itu kembali menyeret sahabatnya untuk duduk di tempatnya tadi dan ia sendiri duduk disamping Kai. Siap-siap jika Kai ingin pergi menghajar Jongin lagi.

"Baik! Baik! Aku katakan!" kata Sehun panik melihat Kai tampak sudah diambang batasnya. "Ka-kami berdebat. Ten-tentang kau. Jongin tak melakukan apa-apa Kai, ia hanya— marah dan bersikap dingin padaku. Lalu aku menangis karena memang aku cengeng, tapi Jongin langsung minta maaf. Ini bukan salah Jongin, Kai," kata Sehun menjelaskan, tak menyebutkan beberapa detil lainnya.

"Berdebat tentangku?"

"I-itu bukan hal yang penting. Semuanya sudah beres. Aku dan Jongin baik-baik saja," kata Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, tanda itu bukan hal besar.

Tangan Kai menangkap tangan kiri Sehun yang bergerak itu, membuat Sehun menegang. Matanya membulat horor ketika menyadari tatapan tajam Kai tertuju pada cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"K-Kai—"

" _Jongin melamarmu?_ " tanya Kai rendah disela giginya yang terkatup rapat karena begitu marah.

Sehun tak berani menjawab, hanya menatap ngeri Kai yang tampak begitu marah itu. Mungkin marah pada Jongin, juga pada Sehun, tapi Sehun juga bisa melihat bahwa Kai tampak marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Kai begitu marah? Sehun tahu Kai ingin Sehun mendapatkan pria yang terbaik untuknya, tapi Jongin _bisa_ menjadi pria terbaik untuk Sehun.

"Kau menerimanya," kata Kai masih tampak marah, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari cincin di jari manis Sehun itu.

Ketika Kai mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap mata Sehun dengan mata gelapnya yang penuh berbagai macam emosi itu, Sehun menemukan dirinya sulit untuk bernafas. Kai benar-benar tampak marah, kecewa, sedih— _sakit hati?_ Sehun meragukan yang terakhir itu. Kai tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, tidak pernah sama sekali membuat Sehun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Karena ia tak ingin Kai marah, ia tak ingin Kai kecewa, ia tak ingin Kai bersedih.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya, Sehun? Aku sudah memperingatimu," tanya Kai kecewa, menatap ke dalam mata cokelat Sehun.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kai," bisik Sehun menyesal. _Sial, mataku terasa panas. Kenapa aku begitu cengeng?_ "Ha-hanya saja— a-aku yakin Jongin bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukku, Kai. Jongin mampu. Ia memperlakukan dengan baik, ia bahkan melamarku secara pribadi," kata Sehun menjelaskan dengan cepat terdengar seperti ocehan panik.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan ia melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan Huntak Grup? Ia bahkan tak mencintaimu, Sehun!" kata Kai marah, tapi bukan pada Sehun dan Sehun tahu itu.

"Jo-Jongin tak seperti itu," bisik Sehun lirih, air matanya terjatuh perlahan. Jantungnya terasa teremas kencang begitu menyakitkan mendengar itu, _memikirkan_ apa yang Kai katakan adalah _benar_.

 _Padahal aku juga tak mencintai Jongin, tapi kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan mendengarnya?_

Kai menangkup wajah Sehun dan menyatukan kening mereka. Pria tan itu menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan mereka seakan berbagi nafas, Sehun bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Kai di wajahnya membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dan perutnya bergejolak. Ia tak berani menutup mata, ia hanya menatap wajah tampan Kai dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Hun," bisik Kai serak dan lirih, mengusap air mata Sehun namun masih tak membuka matanya. "Aku hanya ingin terbaik untukmu agar kehidupanmu bahagia, karena kau pantas mendapatkannya, Hun. Kau tak pantas menderita."

"Jongin bisa membahagiakanku, Kai. Aku mempercayainya," kata Sehun pelan.

Kai membuka matanya dan mundur sedikit hingga kening mereka tak lagi bersentuhan. Matanya mencari-cari keraguan di dalam mata indah Sehun sebelum pria tan itu menghela nafas panjang, jelas tak menemukan sedikitpun keraguan yang ia cari.

"Kau benar-benar yakin, huh?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kai menatap wajah Sehun sejenak lalu mengusap sisa-sisa air mata Sehun dengan lembut. "Izinkan aku melakukan satu hal ini, izinkan aku untuk menghajarnya jika ia berani-beraninya meniduri orang lain selain dirimu atau ketika ia membuatmu menangis. Aku akan menekan kebencianku padanya hanya demi kebahagiaanmu, Hun. Aku akan merestuimu dengan _orang itu_ asal kau izinkan apa yang kuminta," kata Kai menatap serius langsung ke mata Sehun.

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum leganya mendengar itu. Ia mengangguk dan air matanya kembali mengalir kali ini bukan karena kesedihan, tapi kelegaan dan kebahagaiaan.

 _Kebahagiaan. Kai selalu memikirkan kebahagiaanku dibanding apapun. Ia selalu memikirkan apa yang terbaik untukku. Apakah kau akan tetap seperti ini setelah kau menikah dengan Krystal dan aku menikah dengan Jongin, Kai? Akankah kau benar-benar menepati janjimu untuk menghajar siapapun yang menyakiti hatiku?_

"Aku telah memiliki izinmu, aku takkan segan-segan menghajarnya jika membuatmu menangis," kata Kai mengecup kening Sehun penuh sayang.

Lengan kurus Sehun memeluk erat leher Kai dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sahabatnya itu, terasa begitu nyaman, begitu aman. Kai selalu membuatnya merasa aman, merasa terlindungi, begitu dijaga bak sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"Jangan disalahgunakan," gumam Sehun yang teredam oleh kaos yang Kai kenakan.

"Akan kucoba sebisaku," balas Kai menyeringai sambil mengusap lembut rambut halus Sehun itu.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai tajam. "Awas kalau berani asal memukul Jongin!" kata Sehun galak menusuk-nusuk dada bidang Kai dengan keras, memperingati sahabatnya itu.

Kai mengangkat satu alisnya sambil mencoba menahan tawanya itu, tanda intimidasi Sehun sama sekali tak sukses untuknya. "Berhenti mencoba galak seperti itu, kau malah terlihat seperti anak kucing yang marah," kata Kai tertawa dan menusuk pipi Sehun.

Sehun cemberut sambil memukul tangan Kai yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya itu.

Untuk sejenak suasana begitu hening namun tak canggung. Kai hanya mengamati wajah Sehun, memperhatikan, membuat Sehun bingung ada apa dengan Kai sebenarnya? _Ada apa di wajahku? Rasanya tidak ada apa-apa._

"Hun, aku sudah mendengar dari Kris dan Chanyeol. Tentang insiden di samping perpus itu," kata Kai memulai dengan pelan.

Tubuh Sehun menegang mendengar kejadian mengerikan itu. Mimpi buruknya yang tak terlupakan. Kemarin malam ia terlalu senang karena hubungannya dengan Jongin dan Kai sudah kembali baik, ia juga memakan obat tidur agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sehingga tak bermimpi buruk. Malam sebelumnya lagi ia terlalu mabuk untuk bisa bermimpi buruk, jadi terakhir ia bermimpi buruk adalah 3 malam yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku, Hun?"

"A-aku lupa. Terlalu banyak yang kita perlu bicarakan dua hari ini, Kai. Aku sempat melupakannya," kata Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku sudah membereskan mereka, mereka takkan berani mengganggumu lagi. Seseorang membayar mereka untuk melakukan itu padamu, Hun. Apa kau tahu itu?" tanya Kai.

Sehun jelas terkejut mendengar itu. Seseorang membayar kedua seniornya untuk memperkosanya? Sehun kembali ingat kejadian buruk itu, ia ingat ia sempat mendengar soal bayaran. Tapi siapa? Siapa yang begitu membenci Sehun hingga melakukan hal sejauh ini? Apa salah Sehun pada orang itu sampai orang itu tak ragu membayar orang untuk memperkosa Sehun?

Pelukan hangat Kai membuyarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya sakit kepala itu. Sehun —lagi-lagi— baru menyadari bahwa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan nafasnya putus-putus. Ia selalu seperti ini jika terlalu tertekan, terlalu stress. Dan Kai selalu sigap untuk menanganinya. _Anxiety Attack,_ itulah kondisi yang Sehun alami sejak Jongin meninggalkannya tiba-tiba. Kondisinya tidak terlalu parah karena Kai selalu bersama dengan Sehun dan tahu cara menenangkan Sehun.

"Shh, Sehun, tenang, Hun. Aku bersamamu, tenanglah. Kau aman," bisik Kai menggoyangkan tubuh kurus Sehun dalam pelukannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tangannya mengusap-usap lembut punggung Sehun.

 _Aman. Hangat. Terlindungi._ Ketiga hal itu yang Sehun rasakan dari pelukan Kai, hal yang selalu sukses membuatnya kembali tenang dan bisa bernafas normal. Tubuhnya perlahan berhenti bergetar dan nafanya tak lagi putus-putus.

Merasakan Sehun sudah kembali normal, Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun memastikan pria manis itu sudah kembali baik dengan kedua tangannya masih memegang lengan kurus Sehun. "Aku, Kris, dan Chanyeol akan mencari siapapun orang brengsek yang menjadi dalang dibalik insiden itu, Hun. Jangan takut, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu ketika kau harus ke kampus. Aku takkan membiarkanmu sendirian di kampus. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia juga takkan berani membantah, ia membutuhkan Kai untuk menjaganya. Ia tak pernah mengakui, tapi ia takut kembali ke kampus setelah insiden mengerikan itu. Untung saja ia tak perlu ke kampus setiap hari, hanya untuk bimbingan saja.

Kai ikut mengangguk, puas dengan respon Sehun itu. "Apa ada hal lain? Efeknya padamu setelah insiden itu?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Hanya mimpi buruk, kadang sulit untukku tertidur karena mimpi buruk itu datang," aku Sehun dengan suara kecil.

Sehun bisa melihat kemarahan di mata Kai, lagi itu bukan untuk Sehun, Kai marah pada dirinya sendiri dan pada dua senior Sehun itu. Sehun jelas bisa membaca Kai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa Sehun itu.

Pria manis itu menepuk kening Kai keras, seperti tadi pagi, membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya itu. "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sudah kubilang lupakan masalah itu," kata Sehun cemberut.

Kai menghela nafas mendengar itu dan Sehun tahu omongannya tak semudah itu Kai lakukan. Meskipun Kai terlihat urakan, playboy, dan brengsek, ia merupakan orang yang bertanggungjawab. Ia berani menanggung resiko akan kesalahan yang ia buat. Ia tak mudah melupakan kesalahan yang ia buat apalagi jika berdampak buruk pada Sehun. Sehun sangat tahu itu.

"Apa kau ingin pergi terapi? Aku akan menemanimu," kata Kai menawarkan.

 _Terapi untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk dan traumaku? Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk_ , pikir Sehun. "Kurasa itu akan berguna," jawab Sehun pelan.

Kai mengangguk mengerti dan bangkit berdiri, ia menarik tangan Sehun untuk ikut bersamanya. Sehun tampak bingung apa maksud Kai, ia lebih bingung lagi ketika Kai mengajaknya masuk ke kamar Sehun.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu tidur. Kau pergilah cuci muka dan ganti piyamamu," kata Kai melepas kaos hitam tipisnya hingga hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan naik ke tempat tidur Sehun.

Wajah Sehun merona melihat tubuh Kai yang berotot itu, mengenal Kai selama 16 tahun jelas membuat Sehun tahu pria itu terbiasa tidur tanpa atasan, selalu seperti itu. Sehun berusaha mengabaikan rona diwajahnya dan berhenti menatap tubuh sahabatnya itu, ia segera berbalik menuju kamar mandi ketika Kai berbaring di tempat tidurnya itu.

 _Kendalikan dirimu, Oh Sehun! Ia sahabatmu! Kau sudah berjanji untuk berhenti mencintainya!_

 _Aku tak yakin ini hari keberuntunganku atau hari sialku._

Sehun mencuci mukanya dan mengganti piyamanya. Posisinya membelakangi Kai yang berbaring di tempat tidur, tapi Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan intens Kai ketika ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya itu sebelum menutupi tubuhnya dengan piyama.

 _Itu hanya pikiranmu, Sehun. Tak mungkin Kai mau menatap tubuhmu, dia pria normal!_

• **JongHun—KaiHun•**

Sehun terbangun di dalam dekapan hangat Kai, lengan berotot Kai melingkar di pinggangnya dan Kai masih terlelap. Wajah Sehun merona karena posisi mereka itu, Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kai yang teratur menerpa wajahnya, ia bisa merasakan dada Kai yang naik-turun dengan teratur karena dadanya menempel dengan dada Kai.

 _Aku hanya berharap Kai tak bisa merasakan detakan jantungku. Aish, kenapa kau berdetak begitu cepat?! Pelankan sedikit!_ Batin Sehun memarahi jantungnya sendiri.

Meski begitu, Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah terlelap Kai. Terlihat begitu tampan dan begitu tenang. Tanpa ada seringai seksi yang menggoda ataupun tatapan tajam nan intens. Hanya wajah Kim Kai yang sedang terlelap. _Hanya Kai_.

16 tahun mengenal Kai, Sehun tahu Kai banyak memakai topeng pada orang lain. Ia selalu terlihat seperti pria brengsek tapi sebenarnya ia sangat perhatian, sangat baik, dan tidak egois. Ya, tidak egois, Sehun berpikir Kai terlalu mementingkan egonya hingga tak mau minta maaf pada Sehun, nyatanya Sehun yang bodoh karena lupa untuk membuka blokiran nomor Kai.

Kai tak pernah egois pada Sehun. Jika ia melakukan kesalahan, ia pasti minta maaf pada Sehun. Ia akan sabar hingga Sehun bisa memaafkannya seperti kejadian ketika mereka baru lulus SMA dan seorang wanita datang mengatakan ia hamil anak Kai. Ia tak memaksa Sehun untuk memaafkannya, ia menunggu hingga Sehun sendiri yang mau bicara dengannya.

Pikiran Sehun kembali mengingat 16 tahun yang ia jalani dengan Kai. Ia mengingat Kai berhenti merokok karena Sehun memintanya. Ia mengingat Kai menerimanya meski Sehun _gay_ sedangkan Kai sendiri _homophobic_.

 _Dan bahkan sekarang mau menerima Jongin demi kebahagiaanku,_ pikir Sehun mengingat pembicaraan mereka semalam. Sehun jelas tahu sulit bagi Kai untuk menerima Jongin, keduanya tak pernah akur dan cenderung saling membenci sejak kecil. _Menerima Jongin_ sebagai suami Sehun termasuk pengorbanan yang begitu besar bagi Kai.

Terlalu banyak yang telah ia lalui bersama Kai selama 16 tahun. Terlalu banyak yang telah Kai lakukan untuk Sehun selama 16 tahun ini. Terlalu banyak yang _Kai_ lakukan sementara _Jongin_ meninggalkannya tanpa kejelasan. _Terlalu banyak._

Dering alarm menginterupsi pikiran Sehun dan itu membangunkan Kai dari tidurnya. Sehun bergerak untuk mematikan alarm sementara lengan Kai masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia kembali berbaring berhadapan dengan Kai yang memandangnya masih tampak mengantuk itu.

"Pagi," gumam Kai serak –dan seksi– jelas masih begitu mengantuk.

"Pagi," balas Sehun pelan, otomatis merapihkan rambut Kai agar tak menutupi mata sahabatnya itu. "Kau harus siap-siap ke kampus," katanya lagi melihat Kai kembali menutup matanya.

"Hmmm," gumam Kai namun tak membuka matanya, memeluk tubuh Sehun semakin erat agar menempel padanya.

Sehun merona malu dan hanya menatap wajah tampan Kai itu. Wajah Sehun semakin merona ketika Kai membuka satu matanya dan menangkap basah Sehun yang menatapinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" gumam Kai kembali menutup satu matanya itu.

"Tidak apa," gumam Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke dada bidang Kai. "Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat apa yang telah kita lalui bersama 16 tahun ini."

Kai membuka matanya dan menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. "Hmmm, lalu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir— apakah ini semua akan berubah ketika kita menikah nanti? Kau— kau punya Krystal yang harus kau jaga dan kau perhatikan, aku juga punya Jongin sebagai suamiku. Kita akan terpisah lalu— lalu—" Sehun tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan semua itu membuatnya sesak dan ia mulai terisak karena pikiran itu begitu membuatnya sedih. _Kehilangan sahabat seperti Kai membuatnya sedih_.

"Ssh," bisik Kai lembut memeluk tubuh Sehun erat dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. "Sehunnie, bernafas pelan-pelan, Hun. Pelan-pelan," bisiknya lembut mengecupi rambut Sehun sementara Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kai.

Butuh waktu hingga Sehun mengendalikan isakannya dan Kai tetap bersabar memeluknya, mengelusi punggungnya, dan mengecupi rambutnya dengan penuh sayang. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata dan Kai menyeka air matanya dengan lembut, saat itulah Sehun menyadari bahwa Kai terlihat begitu sedih ketika menatapnya.

"Kau tahu Jongin takkan menyukai kau dekat denganku," kata Kai bahkan sebelum Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kenapa Kai terlihat begitu sedih. "Setelah kau menikah dengannya, mungkin kau takkan memiliki waktu lagi untukku, Hun. Kau benar, kita akan terpisah dan tak ada yang tahu apa kita masih bisa sedekat ini atau tidak," kata Kai lirih. "Tapi hingga hari itu tiba, hingga hari dimana aku menyerahkan tanganmu pada Jongin tiba, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebanyak yang kubisa. Aku hanya ingin menjalani hari-hariku yang terbatas denganmu tanpa mencemaskan masa depan."

Air mata Sehun kembali mengalir mendengar itu dan memeluk erat Kai sambil terisak. Hatinya terasa sesak dan sakit karena ia tahu ia akan kehilangan Kai suatu saat nanti, tapi kini Sehun tahu Kai juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kai juga tak ingin kehilangan Sehun.

 _Karena Kai membutuhkan Sehun sama seperti Sehun membutuhkannya._

• **TBC•**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAA~~~**

Tanpa kalian apalah arti cerita ini :'D

Abis Boyfriend!Jongin sekarang Daddy/Bestfriend!Kai's time xD Semoga feelsnya tetep dapet yaaa :D

Kalau ditanya: Kai itu maunya apa sih? Gitu banget. Jawabannya udah jelas, Kai cuman mau Sehun bahagia, udah itu aja. Bukan cuman detik ini tapi dimasa depan. Dan Kai gak yakin Jongin bisa bahagiain Sehun /benar tidak benar tidak yaaaa HEUHEUHEUHEU/

 **SPOILER NEXT CHAP:** Mother's talk! Apa ini apa ini xD

Mohon reviewnyaaaaaa semuaaaaaaa :D

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S: ANDANTE**

will be airing di kbsworld tonight!!! akhirnya bisa liat dek nini :'D


	13. 11 Mother's Talk

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: MOTHER'S TALK.**

Sehun duduk di sofa di depan tv dengan segelas cokelat hangat ditangannya. Ia tak ada jadwal keluar dari rumah hari ini dan berniat mengerjakan skripsinya, sayang ia sedang kehilangan minat dan hanya ingin bersantai sejenak.

Pembicaraannya dengan Kai tadi pagi ketika mereka baru terbangun memberikan efek emosional yang luar biasa bagi Sehun. Ia senang karena Kai juga merasakan hal yang sama, kesedihan dan ketakutan yang sama dengannya. Ia sedih karena ia tahu kemungkinan besar ia akan kehilangan Kai karena ia memilih menikah dengan Jongin. Dan sekalipun Kai mengatakan untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka yang terbatas tanpa mengkhawatirkan masa depan, Sehun masih sulit untuk menghilangkan beban yang menyesakannya hanya karena berpikir ia dan Kai akan terpisah setelah ini.

Namun Sehun menyadari, setelah Kai mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya, menjadi lebih mudah untuk Sehun untuk mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Semua ketakutannya, semua kekhawatirannya, semua kesedihannya— ia lebih mudah untuk bicara jujur pada Kai tanpa harus memendam apapun.

Sebelumnya Sehun akan takut untuk membicarakan perasaannya jika sudah menyangkut Kai, ia berusaha untuk menutupinya serapat yang ia bisa namun disatu sisi juga ingin Kai tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Ia takut jika Kai tahu perasaannya dan akan pergi meninggalkannya namun disatu sisi ia sudah lelah tersakiti dengan cinta satu sisi itu. Terlalu banyak emosi yang membuat Sehun marah, sedih, frustasi tapi tak bisa mengatakannya pada Kai secara terbuka.

 _Sekarang semua terasa berbeda, bicara jujur tentang perasaanku membuatku juga mengerti perasaan Kai yang sebenarnya. Bahwa Kai juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku_ , batin Sehun mengingat bagaimana sedihnya wajah Kai ketika menatapnya, bagaimana lirihnya suara Kai ketika mengutarakan perasaannya.

Deringan ponsel Sehun membuat pria manis itu memekik kaget, terlalu dalam termenung untuk menyadari sekitarnya. Ia segera mencari ponselnya dan melihat si penelepon. Itu Ibunya.

"Ada apa, Eomma?" tanya Sehun menjawab teleponnya.

" _Hunnie, bagaimana kabarmu, nak?"_ tanya Ibunya lembut. _"Jungah mengatakan kau sedikit pucat ketika makan malam bersama. Maafkan Eomma baru bisa meneleponmu."_

Sehun jelas senang ketika Ibunya itu mencemaskannya. Sejak kecil ayah dan ibunya sibuk bekerja dan tak terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, tapi meski begitu keduanya sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikan Sehun. Mereka selalu pulang ketika ulang tahun Sehun, atau kelulusan Sehun, atau hari-hari besar lainnya. Mereka tak pernah melewatkannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Eomma. Mungkin hanya terlalu lelah, tapi aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun menenangkan ibunya.

" _Kau yakin, Sehunnie? Tidak ke dokter?_ "

" _Anii,_ tidak perlu, Eomma. Kenapa eomma tiba-tiba menelepon?"

Ibunya itu tampak terdiam sejenak di seberang sana, membuat Sehun sedikit bingung. _"Sehunnie, kau sudah tahu tentang perjodohanmu dengan Jongin, kan?_ "

Oh. _Oh._ Ternyata ini yang ingin dibahas ibunya. Sehun kembali teringat ketika Jongin melamarnya semalam, membuatnya merona malu dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Um— iya, Eomma. Paman dan Bibi Kim sudah memberitahu saat makan malam," jawab Sehun mencoba terdengar senormal mungkin.

" _Apa kau akan menerimanya, Nak?_ "

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia tak langsung menjawab meskipun ia telah menerima lamaran Jongin semalam. Seakan Sehun tahu ada sesuatu yang belum ibunya ini katakan padanya tentang perjodohan ini.

" _Eomma berharap kau menerimanya, Nak. Sejujurnya Eomma kurang setuju ketika kau dijodohkan dengan Kai. Reputasi Kai tidak terlalu baik bahkan dikalangan kolega kita dan eomma tak yakin ia bisa memimpin dengan baik. Kai terlalu banyak bermain-main. Ibu bersyukur Kai juga menolak perjodohan denganmu sehingga sekarang kau bisa dijodohkan dengan Jongin,_ " kata ibunya itu mengutarakan semua pemikirannya.

Sehun merasa sakit hati mendengar itu. Tidak, bukan karena kembali mendengar Kai menolak perjodohan dengannya, tapi karena mendengar bagaimana ibunya menilai Kai dengan buruk. Menilai Kai, sahabatnya, pria yang menghabiskan waktu selama 16 tahun, pria yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri oleh ibunya, sebagai seorang yang gagal. Sebagai orang yang meragukan.

Sehun tak suka itu. Sehun benci mendengar orang meremehkan Kai hanya karena Kai banyak bermain. Kai tidak seperti itu, Kai adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab dan mengerti arti kerja keras. Kai juga pemimpin yang baik dan Sehun tak meragukan bahwa Kai bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan baik suatu saat nanti, itu sudah bawaannya dari lahir. Kai bukanlah orang yang harus diremehkan, sebaliknya Kai justru orang yang harus diwaspadai dalam dunia bisnis. Bukan hanya itu, jika Kai terjun ke dunia bisnis, Kai takkan menjadi seorang yang gila kerja dan mengabaikan keluarganya. Sama sekali tidak, Kai pasti akan bekerja secukupnya dan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya. Karena begitulah Kai, begitulah sifat Kai yang sebenarnya, Sehun tahu jelas itu.

" _Sehunnie?"_ panggil ibunya ketika Sehun tak merespon.

"Kai adalah orang yang baik, Eomma. Ia juga memiliki masa depan secerah Jongin. Jangan meremehkan Kai," kata Sehun tak setuju, jelas dongkol dengan perkataan ibunya. Ingin sekali ia memberikan seribu satu alasan hingga membuat ibunya tak meragukan Kai, tapi ia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan ibunya saat ini.

" _Eomma tahu. Maafkan eomma, Sehunnie. Eomma tahu Kai pasti bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu, eomma sudah melihat kalian bertumbuh bersama selama belasan tahun. Tapi eomma juga tahu Jongin jauh lebih baik dari Kai. Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu,_ " kata ibunya segera menjelas, sadar betul Sehun marah dan kecewa mendengar perkataannya tentang Kai.

Sehun menggeleng kuat mendengar itu. Ibunya tak tahu sama sekali. Jongin tidak lebih baik dari Kai. Jongin membuatnya menangis selama 9 tahun dan membuat hari-harinya buruk karena terlalu merindukannya, tapi Kai selalu ada buat Sehun. Ia selalu ada buat Sehun dalam hari terburuk Sehun sekalipun, _Kai_ yang selalu melindungi Sehun selama ini, _Kai_ yang selalu melakukan banyak hal untuk Sehun. _Kai_ dan _bukan_ _Jongin_.

"Eomma tak tahu pasti itu. Kai adalah pria terbaik yang kukenal," balas Sehun keras kepala. Itu benar. Meski Jongin sudah kembali pulang tetap bagi Sehun, Kai adalah pria terbaik yang ia kenal. Dalam semua kekurangan yang ada di diri Kai, Kai tetap menjadi pria terbaik dalam hidup Sehun.

Ibunya menghela nafas mendengar itu. _"Baik, baik, maafkan eomma. Eomma salah, sekarang kita bahas perjodohanmu denga Jongin, ok? Berhubung Kai sekarang sudah dijodohkan dengan anak bungsu keluarga Jung,_ " kata ibunya mengganti topik, tahu jelas Sehun bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala dan defensif jika seseorang mengatakan hal buruk tentang Kai.

Sehun sejujurnya masih ingin marah dan menyerocos agar ibunya tak lagi meremehkan Kai. Lagi, ia sedang tak ingin berdebat sekarang. "Okay," jawab Sehun menyetujui.

" _Jadi bagaimana, kau menyetujui perjodohan dengan Jongin, Sehunnie?_ " tanya ibunya lagi kembali pada pertanyaan yang belum Sehun jawab.

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam, sedikit gugup untuk menjawabnya. "A-aku setuju, Eomma. Aku mau menikahi Jongin," jawab Sehun mengabaikan pipinya yang kembali panas ketika mengatakan itu. _Untunglah eomma tak bisa melihat,_ batin Sehun.

" _Benarkah? Bagus! Nanti Eomma akan sampaikan pada Keluarga Kim!_ " kata ibunya terdengar riang, terdengar sangat senang akan keputusan Sehun.

Sehun kembali merasa dadanya menghangat mendengar itu. Ia selalu senang ketika orang tuanya senang. Ia selalu merasa bangga ketika ia bisa membuat orang tuanya senang.

" _Baiklah, eomma harus tutup sekarang ada pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Jaga kesehatanmu, Hunnie dan ada salam dari Appa-mu. Jangan terlalu sering tidur larut katanya,"_ kata ibunya masih terdengar riang.

"Aku mengerti, Eomma. Sampaikan pada Appa kalau Hunnie sayang Appa."

" _Baiklah, eomma tutup, ya. Eomma sayang Hunnie. Bye, Hunnie sayang."_

" _Bye,_ Eomma."

Sehun menghela nafas dan meletakan ponselnya di meja. Hatinya masih tak terima karena perkataan ibunya tentang Kai tadi. Pria manis itu memandang ke sekeliling apartemennya dan Kai, perasaan sedih itu kembali mendatanginya. Apartemen mereka bukanlah apartemen mewah di pusat kota Seoul, apartemen mereka sederhana namun cukup luas bagi ukuran mahasiswa. Mereka memilih apartemen di dekat kampus mereka dan apartemen-apartemen ini dirancang untuk para mahasiswa, jadi meskipun Kai dan Sehun menempati gedung yang terbaik diantara apartemen lainnya masih kalah jauh kelasnya dengan apartemen mewah di pusat kota.

Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun, hampir 3 setengah tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Sehun ingat pertama mereka baru pindah, ia dan Kai berebutan kamar utama yang memiliki kamar mandi dalam di kamar itu. Mereka bermain game untuk mendapatkan kamar itu dan Kai-lah yang menang. Sehun jelas tak rela dan memasang wajah memelas nan menggemaskan bak anak anjing andalannya yang sukses membuat Kai menyerahkan kamar itu pada Sehun dengan cuma-cuma.

Sehun dan Kai bukanlah orang yang hidup bermewah-mewah meski keluarga mereka kaya. Keduanya terbiasa hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Makan-makanan cepat saji atau di tenda pinggir jalan, memasak di rumah atau bahkan makan ramyeon ketika orang tua mereka membekukan rekening dan kartu kredit mereka karena kabur ketima jamuan keluarga atau pesta keluarga.

 _Terlalu banyak kenangan disini dan aku tak siap meninggalkannya. Jika nanti kami berdua sudah menikah masing-masing, kami akan meninggalkan tempat ini… rumah kami,_ batin Sehun sedih.

Sehun ingin terus disini. Ia nyaman berada di apartemen yang sederhana ini. Tapi ia tahu ini bukanlah tempat Jongin tinggal. Hanya dengan sekali kencan dengan Jongin, Sehun tahu Jongin bukanlah orang yang biasa dengan kesederhanaan seperti ini, seperti halnya ia membawa Sehun makan di restoran mewah ketika makan siang dan makan malam. Jika memang nanti mereka menikah dan tinggal di apartemen, maka Sehun yakin Jongin pasti memilih apartemen yang mewah di pusat kota.

 _Apa aku meminta terlalu banyak jika ingin Jongin hidup bersamaku disini?_ pikir Sehun bertanya-tanya. _Tapi jika tinggal disini, jaraknya cukup jauh dengan Kamong Grup yang berada di pusat kota. Jongin pasti kelelahan jika harus pulang-pergi setiap hari,_ pikir Sehun lagi. _Apa aku egois kalau aku tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini?_

Bunyi pintu apartemen mereka terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. _Eung? Siapa yang datang? Kai baru pergi kuliah sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, terlalu cepat untuk pulang,_ pikir Sehun bingung.

Sehun lebih terkejut lagi menemukan ibu si kembar Kim yang datang, wajah cantik wanita itu juga cukup terkejut melihat Sehun membuat Sehun semakin bingung. "Bibi? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jungah cemas, menghampiri pria manis itu.

 _Huh? Menangis?_

Sehun mengusap pipinya yang ternyata sudah basah oleh air mata. Sepertinya ia terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihannya hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia menangis. "A-ah, aku hanya terlalu tertekan memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Sehun beralasan menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

Jungah mengajak pria muda itu duduk di sofa dan merapihkan poni Sehun dengan lembut agar tak menutupi matanya. "Apa ini soal skripsimu? Kau seharusnya jangan terlalu cemas, Sehunnie. Kau pintar dan kau pasti menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik sesuai dengan target waktumu," kata Jungah cemas menatap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum merasa senang dengan perhatian ibu si Kembar ini, wanita cantik ini sudah seperti ibu keduanya. Ia menyayanginya sama seperti ia menyayangi ibunya sendiri. "Aku tak apa-apa, Bibi. Lihat, aku tidak pucat lagi," kata Sehun senang, berusaha untuk tidak mencemaskan wanita dihadapannya.

Jungah tersenyum melihat Sehun tersenyum itu. "Bibi senang melihatmu tak pucat lagi," kata Jungah lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Bibi datang? Kai sedang berada di kampus," kata Sehun bingung.

Wajah Jungah kini berubah serius, membuat Sehun sedikit gugup dengan apa jawaban wanita itu. "Tidak, Bibi tidak mencari Kai. Bibi ingin bicara berdua denganmu dan akan lebih baik jika Kai tak mendengarnya," kata Jungah.

"Bicara apa, Bi?" tanya Sehun bingung dan gugup.

"Ini tentang perjodohanmu, Nak."

Perut Sehun terasa melilit mendengar itu. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai berkeliaran di otaknya dan membuatnya semakin gugup dan takut.

 _Apakah mereka sudah menemukan pasangan yang tepat untuk Jongin? Apa mereka ingin membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Jongin? Ya, Tuhan, apakah drama ini bisa berhenti sampai disini saja dan biarkan aku kembali pada kehidupanku yang tenang?_

"Sehun, Bibi ingin kau menolak perjodohan dengan Jongin."

Perkataan yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu sukses membuat darah Sehun membeku ketika mendengarnya.

• **TBC•**

 **NO EDIT, MAAPKEUN TYPO.**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAAA~~~**

KULOPEK LOPEK LOPEEEEKKKK PADA KALIANSSSS SEMUAAAAA :3

Wayoloh ibu si kembar minta yg aneh-aneh. Jangan-jangan Jongin udah dijodohin sama yg laen :(

Btw, jonghun moment udah full 2 chap sebelomnya gantian kai jugalah :(

NEXT CHAP: Pertanyaan kalian tentang perasaan Kai ke Sehun sebenarnya bakal dijawab :3

Mohon reviewnya semuaaaaaa~~~

Afternoon, Babies!!! :3

 **-willis.8894**


	14. 12 Queen of His Heart

" _Sehun, Bibi ingin kau menolak perjodohan dengan Jongin."_

 _Perkataan yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu sukses membuat darah Sehun membeku ketika mendengarnya._

 **CHAPTER TWELVE: QUEEN OF HIS HEART.**

"A-apa?" tanya Sehun terkejut menatap Ibu si Kembar itu dengan mata membulat sempurna.

Jungah mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan, tampak ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Lebih tepatnya, Bibi ingin kau menolak Jongin dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kai agar menikahimu. Bibi ingin kau menikah dengan Kai, Sehunnie. Bukan dengan Jongin," kata Jungah menjelaskan.

Kini Sehun tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia lega karena ternyata Bibi Jungah tidak bermaksud membatalkan perjodohan ini sepihak, tapi _memintanya_ agar mengubah keputusan Kai supaya menikahi Sehun? Itu benar-benar hal yang gila bagi Sehun.

"A-apa maksud Bibi? A-ada apa sebenarnya, Bi? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Sehun bingung dan panik dengan permintaan aneh ibu keduanya ini.

Jungah menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap sahabat kedua putranya itu. "Apa kau tahu melihatmu menikah dengan Kai adalah impian terbesar Bibi? Bibi sangat ingin memiliki menantu sepertimu dan karena itu Bibi mengambil kesempatan kejatuhan Huntak Grup untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Kai."

Hati Sehun benar-benar terasa campur aduk mendengarnya. Jelas ia senang bahkan ibu Kai sudah menginginkannya menjadi istri Kai sejak dulu, tapi ia benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini. Ia memang masih mencintai Kai, tapi ia juga sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan cinta lamanya dan mencintai orang lain. _Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu terlambat? Seandainya Bibi mengatakan dari awal, mungkin aku akan berjuang bahkan sebelum membantu perjodohan Kai dan Krystal,_ pikir Sehun miris.

"Tapi Bibi benar-benar terkejut ketika mengetahui Kai menolak itu. Bibi berpikir Kai pasti akan menerimamu, Bibi selalu berpikir Kai mencintaimu selama ini hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Bibi benar-benar tak menyangka ternyata Kai menyukai orang lain," kata Jungah sedih.

"Kenapa Bibi berpikir Kai menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun bingung, mencoba tidak merona ketika mengatakannya. _Kai menyukaiku benar-benar hal tergila kedua yang kudengar dari percakapan ini_.

"Bagaimana bisa Bibi tak berpikir Kai menyukaimu? Kai sangat berbeda ketika memperlakukanmu, Sehunnie. Ia kasar, tempramental, dan egois, tapi ia sangat berbeda ketika bersamamu. Ia selalu berlaku lembut padamu, ia sabar dan mau mendengarkanmu, dan ia tidak mementingkan egonya jika berkaitan denganmu dan selalu memikirkan kebahagianmu sejak kecil. Ia posesif dan protektif terhadapmu, ia memperlakukanmu seperti Ratu dalam hidupnya, Hun. Bahkan Bibi tak pernah melihat Kai bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain selain dirimu, ia bahkan tak memperlakukan Bibi seperti itu," cerocos Jungah keheranan karena Sehun sendiri tak menyadarinya.

 _Eung? Benarkah hanya padaku? Mungkin Bibi tak pernah melihat bagaimana Kai memperlakukan Krystal. Pasti Kai memperlakukannya jauh lebih baik dari ia memperlakukanku,_ pikir Sehun.

Jungah mengenggam tangan Sehun mengejutkan pria manis itu. "Bibi mohon cobalah untuk mengubah keputusan Kai. Bibi tahu Soojung adalah wanita baik-baik dan merupakan istri yang baik untuk Kai, tapi percayalah pada Bibi, Kai akan lebih bahagia jika ia menikah denganmu. Ini intuisi seorang ibu. Kau yang terbaik bagi Kai, Sehunnie. Dan jika kau menikah dengannya, Bibi yakin ia akan memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang Ratu jauh lebih baik dari pada ia memperlakukanmu selama ini. Kalian akan berbahagia bersama," kata Jungah memohon.

Sehun benar-benar kesulitan menjawab permohonan Bibi Jungah ini. Pertama, jelas karena hal itu tak mungkin. _Kai mencintai Krystal_ , tidak mungkin Sehun bisa mengubah keputusan Kai. Bagaimana dengan Krystal nantinya? Kedua, Sehun sudah menerima lamaran Jongin. Ia tak bisa mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa ia akan menikahi Kai padahal baru semalam ia menyetujui untuk menikahi Jongin. Dan ketiga, Ibunya sendiri memintanya untuk menikahi Jongin dan sudah tahu bahwa ia setuju menikah dengan Jongin.

 _Ini benar-benar kacau! Aku ingin ketenangan!_ Rengek Sehun membatin, pusing dengan semua kerumitan situasi ini.

"Bibi, itu hal yang sulit. Kai mencintai Krys— ah, maksudku Soojung. Mereka akan bahagia bersama. Lagipula… bagaimana dengan Jongin, Bi?" kata Sehun mencoba menjelaskan situasinya, menjelaskan bahwa permohonan Bibi Jungah _mustahil_.

"Sehun, kau takkan bahagia dengan Jongin. Dia hanya akan menjadi pria gila kerja persis seperti ayahnya, kau hanya akan menjadi pajangan untuknya, Hun," kata Jungah berdecak tak setuju. "Bibi tak ingin melihatmu seperti itu. Bibi ingin kau bahagia dan Kai bisa membahagiakanmu. Biarkan Jongin menikah dengan Soojung, yang penting kau harus berbahagia dengan menikahi Kai, Sehunnie."

Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar komentar Jongin itu. Mengenal dekat keluarga Kim selama 16 tahun, Sehun jelas tahu Bibi Jungah lebih menyayangi Kai dibanding Jongin. Sebaliknya, Paman Youngmin, ayah si kembar Kim, lebih membanggakan Jongin kemana-mana dan sering mengabaikan Kai. Jongin memang tak terlalu dekat dengan orang tua mereka, bahkan dengan ibunya sendiri tidak dekat, Jongin lebih tertutup dan banyak menyimpan hal untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pria yang tak mudah mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin itu sebabnya Bibi Jungah lebih menyayangi Kai daripada Jongin.

"Jongin tidak akan seperti itu. Jongin juga bisa membahagiakanku, Bi," kata Sehun tak setuju dengan pendapat ibu si kembar Kim itu. "Jongin sudah melamarku semalam dan aku menerimanya, Bi. Aku tak bisa memenuhi permohonan Bibi," kata Sehun lagi sebelum Bibi Jungah protes dan memperlihatkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Jungah jelas terkejut mendengar itu, terlebih melihat cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Sehun. Ia menatap pria manis itu tampak syok, bahagia, sedih, dan begitu banyak perasaan yang campur aduk. "Oh Tuhan, Bibi benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa!" kata Jungah benar-benar syok dan langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

Sehun jelas terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu, namun ia balas membalas pelukan wanita itu meski masih tampak bingung.

Jungah melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Sehun, menatapnya dengan pandangan bahagia dan emosi campur aduk dimatanya yang mulai basah. "Kau akan menjadi menantuku," bisiknya tampak tak percaya dan bahagia. Seakan ia sulit mempercayai sebuah keajaiban.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia bingung dengan semua situasi yang terlalu cepat berubah ini tapi ia juga bahagia melihat Jungah begitu bahagia mengetahui bahwa Sehun akan menjadi menantunya kelak. Dadanya terasa begitu hangat dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bibi akan terima aku menikahi Jongin?" tanya Sehun sedikit ragu.

Jungah mengambil nafas dalam dan tersenyum pada Sehun, mengelus rambut calon menantunya dengan lembut. "Sejujurnya Bibi yakin hanya kau yang bisa mengubah Jongin agar berhenti menjadi pria yang gila kerja, Bibi yakin Jongin akan bahagia denganmu. Bibi hanya kecewa karena menurut Bibi, Kai jauh lebih membutuhkanmu daripada Jongin, Sehunnie. Tapi jika memang kalian memutuskan untuk menikah, Bibi takkan memaksa. Bibi tak ingin mempersulit keadaanmu. Bibi tetap akan bahagia asalkan kau menjadi menantu Bibi," kata Jungah tersenyum dan mengecup kedua pipi Sehun penuh sayang.

Sehun tersenyum dan merona akan pujian calon mertuanya itu. Ia mengusap lembut setetes air mata bahagia diujung mata wanita cantik itu dan mengecup pipi Bibi Jungah dengan sayang. "Terima kasih, Bibi. Aku menyayangimu," bisik Sehun memeluk calon mertuanya itu dengan sayang.

"Bibi juga sangat menyayangimu, Sehunnie," bisik Jungah mengecup kening Sehun. "Bagaimana jika kita makan siang diluar? Setelah itu kita harus _shopping!_ Pokoknya seharian ini, kau harus menghabiskan waktu dengan Bibi!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar itu. "Tentu saja, Bi. Aku akan menemani kemanapun Bibi mau," kata Sehun senang. Ia juga merindukan Bibi Jungah, sudah cukup lama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua. "Aku siap-siap dulu, Bi," kata Sehun bangkit dari sofa dan menuju kamarnya.

Jungah mengangguk-angguk senang dan menyalakan TV, menunggu Sehun hingga siap pergi.

• **JongHun — KaiHun•**

Kai melewati lorong lurus dan tak terlalu banyak dilalui orang. Dinding lorong itu berwarna kuning cerah dan bersih sebagaimana pusat layanan kesehatan pada umumnya. Ya, Kai berada di rumah sakit sekarang, di poli psikiatris, mengunjungi dokter psikiatri yang ia kenal. Nama dr. Zhang Yixing tertera di depan pintu dan ia mengetuk pintu itu lalu masuk.

"Hai, Hyung," sapa Kai pada pria yang memakai jas dokter itu.

"Hai, Kai, lama tak berjumpa," balas Yixing menyapa dengan ramah. "Kita langsung mulai?" tanya Yixing mempersilahkan Kai ke sofa terapi.

Kai mengangguk dan berbaring dengan nyaman di sofa itu. Jika Sehun memiliki _anxiety attack,_ Kai memiliki masalah dalam emosinya. Ia memang tempramental, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang begitu membebaninya ia akan benar-benar brutal. Brutal hingga bisa membahayakan nyawa orang lain. Karena itu ia harus menjalani terapi dengan Yixing dan mengeluarkan semua yang membebaninya agar hal itu tak terjadi.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Yixing melihat Kai sudah menutup matanya.

Dan Kai menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya. Dari malam dimana orang tuanya mengumumkan bahwa ia dijodohkan dengan Sehun hingga pembicaraannya dengan Sehun tadi pagi ketika mereka baru terbangun. Semuanya, tanpa menutupi apapun tanpa mengurangi apapun dan tanpa melebihi apapun.

"Aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, Kai. Kau tahu aturannya, kau boleh menjawab atau tidak, cukup beritahu aku jika kau memang tak mau menjawab," kata Yixing.

"Aku mengerti, Hyung," jawab Kai masih memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau mencintai Sehun?" tanya Yixing.

Kai terdiam sejenak. Ia tak heran Yixing akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu, namun tetap ia tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab. "Aku tak tahu," jawab Kai pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau pernah mencintai Sehun?" tanya Yixing mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Ya," jawab Kai langsung, tanpa ragu. Karena memang itu adalah faktanya.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan sejak kapan dan apa sebabmu kini tak tahu apa kau masih mencintainya atau tidak?"

Kai mengambil nafas dalam, terasa begitu tenang dengan mata tertutup seperti ini. "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku mencintainya, mungkin dimulai belasan tahun lalu. Mungkin sepuluh tahun lalu, atau mungkin kurang dari itu. Berapapun itu, aku yakin tak kurang dari 8 tahun lalu."

Yixing bergumam mengerti, sebagai tanda ia jelas menyimak perkataan Kai.

"Aku mencintai Sehun, tapi Sehun tak bisa melihatku karena ia sibuk menangisi Jongin. Ia tak pernah mengatakannya, jadi aku berpikir ia mencintai Jongin karena ia selalu menangisi Jongin," kata Kai. _Sehun tak pernah tahu bahwa ia menghujamkan pisau di jantungku setiap kali ia menangisi Jongin selama 9 tahun ini. Setiap kali. Terlalu sering hingga aku kehilangan hitunganku. Mencintai Oh Sehun sangat menyakitkan._

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan agar Sehun melihatmu?" tanya Yixing.

"Apapun. Semuanya yang Sehun sukai maka kulakukan, apapun yang membuat Sehun tersenyum maka kulakukan. Tapi pada akhirnya ia akan kembali menangisi Jongin, kurasa ia memang takkan pernah melihatku."

"Apa kau menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sehun?"

Kai terdiam sejenak mendengar itu. "Awalnya aku tak bermaksud menyerah. Aku hanya muak dan terlalu sering sakit hati karena Sehun tak pernah melihat kepadaku, tak pernah mencintaiku dan sibuk menangisi Jongin. Aku mencari pelarian, aku meniduri teman-teman sekolah kami. Aku terlarut dengan pola hidup seperti itu dan ketika aku menyadari, aku telah rusak. Aku telah rusak dan tak pantas untuk Sehun. Sehun patut mendapatkan yang terbaik," kata Kai lirih.

"Dan kau menyerah, karena kau berpikir kau tak pantas untuk Sehun. Karena kau pikir kau tak bisa membahagiakan Sehun," kata Yixing menyimpulkan.

"Ya," jawab Kai serak dan setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Bagaimana dengan Soojung-sshi? Kau mencintainya?" tanya Yixing mencatat semua poin penting yang Kai katakan.

"Ya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tidak."

Yixing terdiam dan kembali mencatat. "Apa arti Soojung-sshi bagimu, Kai?"

Kai terdiam sejenak. "Ia mengingatkanku pada Sehun, tapi ia juga bukan Sehun. Mereka berbeda, tapi ia mengingatkanku pada Sehun. Pengertian dan sikap naif dan polosnya. Tapi pemikiran mereka berbeda, ia bukan Sehun."

"Jadi Soojung pengganti Sehun dalam hidupmu, karena kau tak bisa mendapatkan Sehun," kata Yixing menyimpulkan kembali.

"Ya," jawab Kai tak bisa menyangkal.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak dijodohkan dengan Sehun? Itu jalan terakhirmu untuk memiliki Sehun."

"Karena aku terlalu rusak untuknya, aku tak bisa membahagiakan Sehun. Sehun pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, seorang suami yang mencintainya dan menjaganya bak permata. Sehun pantas mendapatkan semua itu, bukan seorang yang rusak sepertiku."

"Dan itukah alasannya kau menerima perjodohan dengan Soojung-sshi? Karena kau tidak bisa membahagiakan Sehun, setidaknya kau ingin membahagiakan pengganti Sehun bagimu," kata Yixing menyatakan.

"Tepat," jawab Kai lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu marah melihat Sehun dengan Soojung-sshi hingga memukul Sehun dan merusak reputasinya?" tanya Yixing.

Tubuh Kai menegang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia bernafas dalam untuk beberapa saat hingga ia bisa tenang sebelum membuka matanya yang berair, menatap langit-langit kantor Yixing.

"Aku takut," kata Kai parau. "Aku tahu Jongin akan kembali, ia akan mengambil Sehun dariku dan Sehun akan meninggalkanku tanpa ragu demi Jongin. Aku akan kehilangan Sehun dan aku sama sekali tak bisa mencegah itu. Soojung satu-satunya yang kumiliki ketika saat itu tiba. Ketika melihat Sehun bersama Soojung— entahlah. Aku takut. Aku panik. Aku berpikir Soojung juga akan meninggalkanku seperti Sehun. Aku tak bisa melepaskan Soojung, ia satu-satunya peganganku ketika Sehun meninggalkanku kelak."

 _Sakit. Mencintai Oh Sehun terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi menyadari bahwa Sehun takkan selamanya bersamaku lebih menyakitkan. Aku hanyalah sebuah mainan lama yang membosankan bagi Sehun, karena Jongin kini ada mendampinginya untuk menggantikanku._

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu marah dengan perjodohan Jongin dan Sehun? Apa menurutmu Jongin tak cukup baik untuk Sehun?"

"Ya. Sehun pantas mendapatkan seorang yang lebih baik daripada Jongin, ia hanya seorang pria egois yang terobsesi pada Sehun," kata Kai penuh kebencian dan menatap pada Yixing. "Jongin meninggalkan Sehun selama 9 tahun, Hyung. Ia membiarkan Sehun menangis dan tersiksa karena mengabaikannya 9 tahun ini. Dan percayalah, ia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Aku tahu jelas itu. Ia marah, ia kesal, tapi ia bahagia karena Sehun menangis. Percayalah, itulah Jongin. Dan Sehun pantas untuk mendapatkan suami yang lebih dari seorang yang gila kerja, terobsesi dengan dirinya, dan pria egois yang lebih baik melihat Sehun menangis jika tanpanya."

Yixing bergumam mengerti sambil mencatat. Ia tak menyetujui ataupun membantah pernyataan Kai tentang Jongin, tapi Kai tahu Hyungnya itu akan memeriksa sendiri kebenaran tentang apa yang Kai katakan.

"Saat Sehun mabuk, ia mengatakan perasaan yang selama 7 tahun ini ia pendam padamu. Apa yang kaupikirkan tentang itu? Apa kau marah Sehun berniat berpindah hati?"

Kai kembali menatap langit-langit kantor itu dengan pandangan sendu. "Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal kenapa aku begitu pengecut dan terlalu banyak berasumsi bahwa Sehun mencintai Jongin. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi sakit hati dan merusak hidupku hingga semua terlambat," kata Kai mengusap air matanya yang kembali mengalir. "Dan jika ditanya apakah aku marah Sehun berniat untuk menyudahi cintanya padaku, maka jawabanku tidak. Aku tidak marah, aku senang ia berniat mencintai orang lain yang lebih baik dariku, yang bisa menjamin kebahagiaannya. Aku senang karena semua itu demi kebaikan Sehun, tapi aku tak menyangkal kalau rasanya sangat menyakitkan. _Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan_ terlebih aku tak boleh menunjukannya di depan Sehun."

"Kenapa kau tak boleh menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya di depan Sehun?"

"Karena aku tak ingin menahan Sehun, aku ingin Sehun bebas untuk mencintai pria yang pantas ia cintai. Aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagiaan Sehun," jawab Kai menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya.

Sakit. Rasa sakit itu masih terasa dengan jelas. Selama 10 tahun ini, selama belasan tahun ini. Kai yang terlebih dahulu mencintai Sehun bahkan sebelum Sehun mencintai Kai. Kai yang terlebih lama merasakan bagaimana sakitnya memendam cinta pada seorang yang tak pernah ia miliki.

Kai yang selalu tersakiti setiap Sehun menangisi Jongin. _Dan Sehun tak pernah tahu itu. Takkan pernah tahu._

"Kau tak ingin menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan Sehun itu sebabnya kau juga rela menerima Jongin sebagai tunangan Sehun, disaat yang bersamaan kau juga tak siap untuk kehilangan Sehun," kata Yixing.

"Ya," jawabnya lirih.

"Kuasumsikan keberadaan Jongin membangkitkan perasaan lamamu pada Sehun yang berusaha kau lupakan?"

"Tepat," jawab Kai serak.

"Dan menurutmu, tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi karena semua sudah terlambat."

"Ya. Semua sudah terlambat. Aku akan menikahi Soojung, Jongin akan menikahi Sehun," katanya parau. " _Sudah sangat terlambat,_ " bisiknya tersenyum miris dan setetes air mata kembali gagal ditahannya.

"Kalau begitu habiskanlah waktu terbatasmu bersama Sehun. Cobalah untuk tak memikirkan pernikahan kalian masing-masing, hanya lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu bisa menambah kenanganmu dengan Sehun. Sesuatu yang kau simpan sebagai sumber kebahagiaanmu," kata Yixing.

Kai tersenyum, masih tak menyingkirkan lengannya dari wajahnya. "Ya, aku akan lakukan itu," katanya masih terdengar parau.

Yixing tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku menyadari kau sedang dalam banyak tekanan belakangan ini jadi aku akan memberikanmu resep yang menenangkan sarafmu untuk mencegah sifat brutalmu keluar," kata Yixing kembali duduk di kursinya.

Kai hanya terdiam dan menunggu, mencoba menenangkan emosi dan dirinya yang bergejolak karena pengakuan yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun. Hanya Yixing yang tahu. Tak lama, Yixing memberikannya kertas resep.

"Terima kasih, Hyung," kata Kai tersenyum, merasa jauh lebih ringan setelah memberitahu hal yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri.

"Bukan masalah besar," jawab Yixing santai dan tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Hyung," kata Kai beranjak pergi.

"Kai," panggil Yixing, membuat pria muda itu menengok. "Jika kau diberi kesempatan untuk membahagiakan Sehun, hal yang Jongin gagal untuk lakukan, apa kau akan mengambil kesempatan itu? Tanpa melihat apa kau layak atau tidak bagi Sehun."

Kai menatap Yixing sejenak sebelum tersenyum tulus. "Jika kesempatan itu datang, aku siap meninggalkan apapun yang kumiliki, mengorbankan apapun yang harus kukorbankan hanya untuk membahagiakan Sehun. Aku takkan melepaskannya."

Yixing tersenyum mendengar itu, namun tak berkomentar atas jawaban Kai itu. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kai," kata Yixing melambai.

"Kau juga, Hyung," balas Kai melambai dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _Ya, apapun akan kuberikan, apapun akan kulakukan jika memang itu demi kebahagiaan Sehun,_ pikir Kai. _Apapun demi dirimu, Ratuku._

• **ON HOLD/HIATUS•**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAAAK DUKUNGANNYA SEMUAAAAA,  
ILOVEY'ALL BABIES! :'3**

Ini update terakhirku buat HTL, setelah ini aku hiatus dari fandom KaiHun hehehe [niatnya dipos tgl 8 tapi aku gaksempet T^T]

Dan buat yang sejak awal bertanya-tanya gimana sih perasaan Kai ke Sehun? Yakin cuman nganggep sahabatan? Dan inilah jawabannya xD Kai udah suka Sehun duluan sebenernya cuman Hunhunnya sibuk nangisin Jongjong T^T  
Terus yg bilang, kok si Sehun bela Kai-nya berfire-fire bgt, sekarang di chap ini Jongjong yg dibelain ama Hunhun wkwkwkwk  
Intinya Hunnie itu gak suka Daddy Kai sama Boyfriend Jongin-nya dijelek-jelekin sama orang lain HEUHEUHEU.

Jadi Mama Oh itu JongHun Shipper, Mama Kim itu KaiHun Shipper.  
Kalian **#TeamMamaOh** or **#TeamMamaKim** ? HEUHEUHEUHEU  
Kira-kira nanti Hunhun nikahnya beneran sama Jongin gak yak? Nanti bakal kejawab pas aku balik hiatus (mungkin) *winkeu-winkeu*

POKOKNYA MAKASIH BANYAAAAK YAAA UDAH NGIKUTIN SEJAUH INI :'D  
Aku bakal menyempurnakan tulisankan sebaik mungkin selama hiatus ini :'3  
AFTERNOON, BABIES :3

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S: Update ketigaku hari ini. Jangan bosan padaku juseyo T^T**

 **-This story might or might not continue on wattpad [aeris_day] but i still can't decide. hehehe**


	15. Explanatory Note

**EXPLANATORY NOTE:**

Saya cuman seorang yang suka menulis. Pertama saya tertarik menulis karena melihat kakak saya menulis dan saya mulai mencoba menulis diumur yang cukup dini.

5 tahun lalu saya mulai memposting beberapa karya saya di FFn. Ketika mendekati akhir liburan semester menuju tingkat kedua, saya menghabiskan waktu saya menulis sebuah FF Harry Potter yang tak saya sangka mendapat respon yang cukup baik. Saya update hampir setiap hari, tapi sayangnya dipertengahan cerita itu, saya harus kembali ke Surabaya untuk kuliah.

Saya berpikir untuk terus lanjut menulis di Surabaya, tapi sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran dengan 4 organisasi yang berbeda –tentu saja salah satu klub jurnalis. That's club is cool!– membuat saya tak sempat untuk melanjutkan cerita itu. Para pembaca mulai memborbardir sosmed saya dan lain-lain. Itu membuat saya bangga, _pada awalnya_.

Saya mulai merasa _banyak yang salah_ ditulisan saya ketika salah satu pembaca mengatakan kurang lebih seperti ini;

"Aku marathon baca ini dari semalem dan baru tidur jam 6 pagi! Aku suka banget cerita ini blablablablabla"

Waktu saya membaca itu, saya mulai berpikir: _"What the hell?! Buat apa anak ini ngorbanin waktu tidurnya cuman buat baca cerita yang gak bermakna dan cuman bikin baper pembacanya? Buat apaan? Waktu tidur lebih berharga daripada baca FF itu!"_

Kehidupan kampus saya sangatlah padat dan saya hanya bisa tidur 3-4 jam perhari karena tugas dan tanggungan dari organisasi –buat laporan, proposal, lpj, pengajuan dana, apapun itu–. Dan ketika itu saya sadar buat apa sebuah cerita memiliki plot bagus, _feels_ yang bagus, tapi intinya kosong? Jadi, itulah yang membuat saya merubah cerita saya seluruhnya.

Dan saya berharap kalian semua bisa menemukan inti, sesuatu yang baik ketika kalian membaca cerita ini. Mungkin endingnya gak terlalu bagus, tapi memang inilah ending yang kupikirkan sejak awal :'D

Okay, itu untuk poin pertama, panjang, yah? Eh, kok tulisannya jadi berubah gak baku gini?Gak papa, ya hehehehehe

Poin kedua, sejujurnya aku mantan seorang homophobic alias antigay. Aku menentang gay di kehidupan nyataku. Pairing KaiHun ini yang membuatku mulai menerima gay, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ama pasangan maknae ini HEUHEUHEUHEU.

Aku mulai suka KaiHun dari 2015. Tapi aku gak langsung nulis KaiHun. Perlu waktu 2 tahun bagiku untuk memberanikan diri menulis cerita gay, menulis KaiHun dan itu dimulai dari FF AR yang baru tamat. Mungkin bagi kalian itu bukan hal besar, tapi bagiku membuat keputusan untuk menulis sesuatu (dalam hal ini menulis cerita gay) adalah hal yang sangat besar. Karena aku selalu menulis sebaik yang kubisa dan dari hati yang terdalam /eaaak, apasih thor lebay amat/ (lebay iya tapi itu benar T^T) Karena aku cinta KaiHun dan aku cinta menulis (yang gak pernah didukung sama keluargaku), aku akhirnya memutuskan buat nulis di fandom KaiHun.

Dan aku tahu aku masih banyak kekurangan dalam menulis –baik cerita gay maupun ff straight– dan mungkin juga nulis gay bukanlah bakatku sama sekali.  
Jadi selama aku hiatus dari fandom KaiHun ini, aku akan terus coba untuk memperbaiki tulisanku. Tapi kalau aku merasa memang gak membuatku puas, kurasa aku bakal men-discont ff-ff KaiHun-ku ini dan berhenti nulis gay. Hehehehe.

Intinya, TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYAAAAA  
tulisanku banyak gak sempurna tapi terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya semuaaaa.  
Ini merupakan hal besar bagiku~~~  
Benar-benar hal besar bagiku karena dukungan yang kudapet cuman dari pembaca, di real life aku selalu ditentang buat nulis karena itu buang waktu (apalagi kalau mereka tau aku nulis cerita gay, mungkin namaku diapus dari KK T^T karna keluargaku homophobic) :'( ingin rasanya berhenti nulis tapi aku terlalu mencintai menulis :'3 rasanya kepalaku mau meledak kalau aku gak nulis hehehehe :')  
POKOKNYA TERIMA KASIH TERIMA KASIH TERIMA KASIIIIIIIIH BANYAAAAAAK UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA YANG SELALU MEMBUATKU SEMANGAT BUAT NULIS :'D

KEEP LOVING JONGHUN/KAIHUN, GUYS!  
SEE YOU NEXT TIME :3 KU LOPEK KALIAAAAANSSSS~~~~~

 **-willis.8894**


End file.
